A CEO With His Kiddy
by Brida Wu
Summary: [COMPLETED] Chanyeol itu CEO. Baekhyun itu murid SMA. Dan mereka adalah... ChanBaek. Age-gap.
1. Chapter 1

**A CEO With His Kiddy**

Park Chan Yeol - Byun Baek Hyun

 **Warning:** TYPO, SINETRON, MAINSTREAM

* * *

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan fokusnya ketika sapaan itu terdengar. Pena di tangan segera ia lepas, senyum terkembang dan pria berusia 30 tahun itu bangkit dari kursi besarnya.

" _Baby…"_ Ia menyambut anak remaja 16 tahun berseragam sekolah itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun memeluknya erat sekali kemudian berjinjit guna meraih sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir si pria tinggi.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di sekolah saat ini?" Chanyeol melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya. Masih terlalu siang dan tak seharusnya Baekhyun berada di kantornya saat ini, melainkan berada di kelas dan belajar dengan baik disana.

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan dan memeluk kembali tubuh Chanyeol. "Hari ini adalah pembukaan pergelaran festival hari pertama, Kepala sekolah berpidato panjang sekali, guru-guru yang lain juga. Aku hanya sedikit bosan memutuskan untuk kesini." Mata sipitnya terlihat cantik dengan senyum lebar menawan.

Chanyeol berdecak sekali dengan nada main-main. "Sudah mulai nakal, ya?" Ujung hidung Baekhyun ia tarik pelan.

Baekhyun terkikik kemudian memisahkan diri. "Aku rindu Chanyeol." Matanya terpejam ketika ia rasakan telapak lebar itu membelai surainya dengan lembut.

"Baru tadi pagi kita berpisah." Chanyeol sedikit takjub. _Well,_ sebenarnya dia pun merasa rindu dengan makhluk mungil di depannya ini. "Omong-omong, sudah makan siang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, bibirnya sedikit ia majukan. "Ingin makan siang bersama Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak mengecup bibir mungil itu lagi. "Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sedikit lagi dan setelah itu kita makan siang, setuju?"

"Setuju!"

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju sofa dan menempatkan dirinya duduk disana—duduk tenang, menunggui Chanyeol seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sedang Chanyeol kembali ke belakang meja dan menyeselaikan sisa pekerjaannya.

"Hm, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggilnya lagi saat ia baru saja menempatkan dirinya duduk.

"Ya?"

"Besok tidak lupa harus ke sekolahku bukan?"

Di antara goresan tinta penanya kembali, Chanyeol menarik senyum kemudian menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Anakku yang cantik ini akan bernyanyi besok, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang?"

* * *

 **Cotot:** Hahaha makasih yang udah nyempetin baca ini shortfic :v


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun tak mendapati Chanyeol ketika ia membuka matanya pagi itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh dan itu bukanlah jadwal keberangkatan Chanyeol ke kantor. Jikapun ya, rasanya tak mungkin Chanyeol pergi tanpa membangunkan dirinya. Jadi Baekhyun menebak jika Chanyeol mungkin berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi tidurnya dan beranjak menuju dapur. Langkahnya terseok dengan satu tangan mengusap matanya dan menguap besar kemudian.

Suara riuh di dapur menyadarkan Baekhyun sepenuhnya dan benar ia dapati sosok Chanyeol disana. Berada di balik _pantry_ dengan harum bacon goreng di atas pan.

Baekhyun mendekati lelaki itu dan segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak kecil-terkejut tapi segera digantikan oleh senyum lebar pada wajahnya.

" _Morning_." Sapanya pertama kali.

"Hm, _morning_." Balas Baekhyun. Ia menguap lagi sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, melirik Baekhyun sekali dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tidur dengan baik semalam?" Terka Chanyeol, berbicara mengenai lingkaran hitam samar menghiasi kantung mata Baekhyun.

Remaja berusia 16 tahun itu memberikan anggukan dan mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"Aku gugup sekali." Katanya. "Ini merupakan panggung pertamaku,"

Jadi hari ini merupakan hari dimana festival seni sekolah diadakan. Baekhyun yang berada di kelas vokal di beri kesempatan untuk bernyanyi, di atas panggung di hadapan seluruh siswa, guru dan tamu undangan yang lain.

Ini merupakan kali pertama dan wajar jika Baekhyun merasa gugup akan hal itu. Ia bahkan terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk memikirkan setiap kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi di saat hari H.

Hela nafasnya ia tarik panjang dan bibirnya mengerucut cemberut.

"Bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan panggung dengan suaraku." Gumannya resah.

Chanyeol taunya lagi tertawa menanggapi kerisauan remaja mungil di belakangnya itu. Kompor ia matikan dan menyajikan bacon yang telah matang di atas piring sebelum berbalik badan guna berhadapan dengan anaknya itu.

"Baby kau adalah yang terbaik oke, suaramu sangat merdu, kau tau itu bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya menyakinkan dengan kedua tangan menangkup pipi berisi anak SMA itu. Mata mereka beradu dalam keterdiaman selama beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol memutusnya dalam kecupan lembut pada kening Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa melakukannya!" Chanyeol berseru penuh semangat.

Baekhyun seger mendapatkan suntikan semangat dengan dera keyakinan atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Ia mengangguk tiga kali dengan cepat dan menarik senyum lebar kemudian.

Sipitnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan cantik dan chanyeol tak menahan diri untuk sebuah kecupan pada iris itu. Mengecupnya bergantian pada kanan dan kiri dan berakhir pada bibir tipisnya kemudian.

"Pokoknya kau harus datang!" Ucap Baekhyun. "Aku takkan naik ke panggung jika aku tidak melihat Chanyeol datang."

"Aku pastikan acaranya takkan berlangsung tanpa kehadiranku disana." Chanyeol menjawil hidung si mungil sekali dengan alis ia naik-turunkan dengan jenaka.

Baekhyum tertawa senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tentu saja!"

"Jadi, sekarang mandi dan berbenah selagi aku menyiapkan sarapan, setuju?"

"Setuju!" Baekhyun segera berlari naik ke kamar dan segera bersiap ke sekolah. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat polah remaja yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

 **...**

Chanyeol sengaja mengosongkan jadwal satu jam sebelum makan siang untuk pergi ke sekolah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengirinya pesan mengatakan jika penampilannya akan berlangsung setelah makan siang nanti.

Chanyeol meraih jas miliknya pada gantungan di sudut ruangan sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Ponselnya bergetar pada kantung celana formalnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan baru. Dari Ibunya.

-Ibu memiliki menu baru, datanglah saat makan siang nanti, oke?-

Chanyeol menimang, antara janjinya kepada Baekhyun atau ajakan rutin Ibu yang selalu ia angguki. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mampir ke restoran sebentar dan menuju sekolah Baekhyun kemudian.

 **...**

"Oh, kau datang lebih cepat." Jinhee menyambut Chanyeol sedikit takjub, tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang mereka janjikan.

Anak lelaki satu-satunya itu tersenyum dan memeluk Jinhee sesaat.

"Jadwalku kosong sekarang." Katanya. "Jadi, dimanakah menu baru itu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Jinhee memberikan cibiran dan berpura-pura cemberut.

"Jadi kau hanya akan datang karena menu baru saja? Tidak karena merindukanku?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku merindukanmu setiap hari, Bu." Ia menatap jenaka Jinhee dan wanita yang telah mencapai umur nyaris setengah abad itu membalas dalam kekehan.

Ia menuju lemari penyimpanan, mengambil sebuah piring dengan makanan tertata apik di atasnya sebelum mengansurkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Wow." Chanyeol berdecak. "Apa itu _cupcake_?"

Jinhee menggeleng. "Itu berbahan dasar kentang dengan _mozzarella_ dan irisan _beef_. Ini kreasi baru, Ibu membuatnya seperti _cupcake_ , tidakkah itu menarik?"

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan persetujuan. "Kuharap rasanya tidak manis seperti _cupcake_ ," kekehnya.

Chanyeol memulai dengan satu irisan kecil dan memasukkan potongan kentang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Perpaduan rempah dengan tingkat kematangan sempurna menyapa perasa Chanyeol. Rasanya enak, sangat enak dan Chanyeol memujinya dengan berlebih.

"Ini sangat enak!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu habiskan, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan memotong bagian lain lagi. Ia menikmatinya dengan nikmat dan Jinhee menatap penuh kepuasan kepada anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ibu juga memiliki menu baru untuk makanan penutupnya. Kau hanya perlu menunggu setengah jam untuk segera mencicipinya pula." Jinhee hendak bangkit menuju dapur kembali ketika Chanyeol menahan pergerakan wanita itu tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki janji sekarang, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama."

Jinhee menatap Chanyeol dengan satu alis naik. "Oh, kau memiliki janji rupanya." Ia tak jadi menuju dapur alih-alih kembali menempatkan dirinya duduk pada kursinya kembali.

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan.

"Aku harus ke sekolah Baekhyun sekarang, dia akan bernyanyi di acara sekolahnya hari ini." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum.

Kerut pada dahi Jinhee menghilang di gantikan cepat dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi kala nama lain itu terucap oleh Chanyeol. Menu baru dalam pikirannya melebur digantikan dengan dengan raut datar sedang mood hancur seketika.

Chanyeol mengetahuinya namun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau mendengarku, Chanyeol." Nada bicaranya pun sama datarnya.

Pergerakan tangan Chanyeol di atas piringnya melambat sedang kunyahannya tak lagi senikmat suapan pertama.

"Dia sudah besar sekarang dan mau sampai kapan kau mengurusnya?"

Dia yang Jinhee maksud adalah Baekhyun.

Selera makan Chanyeol sontak menghilang. Makanan yang tersaji masih lebih separuh namun Chanyeol tak memiliki niatan untuk menghabiskannya.

"Baekhyun adalah tanggungjawabku, Bu." Pelan suara Chanyeol menyahuti Jinhee.

Wanita yang menjadi orangtuanya itu mendengus kesal.

"Mengapa kau harus bertanggungjawab untuknya? Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa selain pembunuh anakku."

"Bu..." Chanyeol menegur. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, merasa lelah dengan perdebatan sama yang terus berulang dengan orangtuanya itu.

"Dia memang membunuh anakku, kakakmu Chanyeol."

"Kepergian Yoora Noona bukan kesalahan Baekhyun, dia-"

"Berhenti menyebut namanya di depanku, kau membuatku muak Chanyeol!" Sentak Jinhee.

Chanyeol menatap ibunya tak percaya. Mata bulatnya lelah menatap Jinhee namun tak berniat menyambungi hal itu. Ia meletakkan alat makannya pada sisi piring dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Bu. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Pamitnya.

Jinhee menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan kesal namun tak menahan kepergian anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kasihan sekali puteraku..." Keluhnya dalam decakan keprihatinan.

 **...**

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya berulang sambil sesekali mendongak pada pintu masuk aula. 15 menit lagi adalah penampilannya dan batang hidung Chanyeol bahkan tak terlihat disana.

Baekhyun berubah kesal, sedang dalam hati khawatir jika nyatanya Chanyeol tak bisa hadir. Chanyeol merupakan CEO, ia memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting di perusahaan daripada datang ke sekolahnya untuk melihat penampilannya.

Hanya saja Chanyeol telah berjanji untuk datang dan Baekhyun benar berharap tepatan janji lelaki itu.

Baekhyun merengut tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Jemarinya menari di atas layar kembali, mengetik sebuah pesan yang tak berbalas sedari tadi bersamaan sepasang tungkai panjang dengan sepatu mengkilap berhenti di depannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sejenak, hanya beberapa menit dan menarik senyum lebar ketika mengetahui siapa pemiliknya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik senang. Ia melompat masuk dengan kedua lengan melingkari tubuh tegap lelaki itu dan Chanyeol tertawa karenanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak datang." Baekhyun setengah merengek mengatakannya. Kepalanya tergadah dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Aku sudah berjanji bukan?" Kekehnya. Satu tangannya menuju kepala Baekhyun dan merapikan helai poni remaja itu dengan lembut.

"Ayo masuk, aku sudah menyimpan tempat paling strategis di depan panggung untukmu." Kata Baekhyun sembari menarik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam aula.

Hirup pikuk keramaian segera menyambut. Beberapa tanpa sengaja melihat kehadiran mereka, beberapa merupakan siswa juga para guru yang telah menempati tempat duduk masing-masing.

Baekhyun terlihat tak peduli sedang Chanyeol menyungingkan senyum tipis tiap kali tak sengaja beradu tatap dengan orang-orang yang mereka temui.

Langkah keduanya berhenti ketika Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong, baris kedua yang benar berhadapan langsung pada tengah panggung.

"Duduklah disini dan aku akan mempersiapkan diri, oke?"

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan dan menempatkan dirinya duduk.

"Jangan lupa rekamannya." Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan kikikan, tak bermaksud serius karena ia tau mengenai sesi dokumenter yang akan merekam segala kegiatan hari itu.

Chanyeol lagi tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya-mengantarkan Baekhyun menuju belakang panggung dan kemudian menghilang di balik tirai.

 **...**

Baekhyun akan membawakan sebuah lagu hari ini. Sebuah lagu dengan genre ballad dengan judul Through the Night milik penyanyi solo IU. Walaupun lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh solois wanita namun guru vokalnya bilang harmonisi suara Baekhyun cocok dengan lagu itu. Sebenarnya dengan jenis lagu apapun cocok dengan suaranya, tambah Guru Yoon, guru vokalnya.

Baekhyun telah berlatih lama dengan lagu itu dan akan menyanyikannya hari ini.

Suara lantang milik pembawa acara terdengar jelas di balik panggung. Baekhyun telah bersiap dengan sebuah microphone di tangannya. Ketika namanya di sebut-menandakan gilirannya untuk tampil, Baekhyun dengan langkah mantap menaiki panggung.

Senyumnya terkembang, menyambut para hadirin. Bola mata jernihnya mengitari seisi ruangan dan hanya beberapa detik ia butuhkan untuk menemukan sosok Chanyeol pada tempatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tipis namun luar biasa tampan berbalas kepada Baekhyun dengan ponsel di tangan taunya benar merekam penampilannya.

Dentingan musik pembuka terdengar dan Baekhyun memulai penggalan lirik pertamanya dengan mata tak lepas sedikitpun dari hazel bulat milik lelaki tersayangnya itu.

 **Tonight, I'll send the glow of a firefly**

 _(Malam ini, aku akan mengirim cahaya kunang-kunang)_

 **to somewhere near your window**

 _(ke suatu tempat di dekat jendelamu)_

 **It's that I love you**

 _(Itu pertanda aku mencintaimu)_

 **I remember our first kiss**

 _(Aku ingat ciuman pertama kita)_

 **I close my eyes whenever I can**

 _(Aku menutup mata sebisaku)_

 **and go to the farthest place**

 _(dan pergi ke tempat terjauh)_

 **Just like letters on the sand where waves were**

 _(Seperti huruf pada pasir yang tersapu gelombang)_

 **I feel you'll disappear to a far off place**

 _(Aku merasa kau akan menghilang ke tempat yang jauh)_

 **I always miss you miss you**

 _(Aku selalu merindukanmu merindukanmu)_

 **All the words in my heart**

 _(Semua kata di hatiku)_

 **I can't show them all to you**

 _(Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan semuanya padamu)_

 **But, it's that I love you**

 _(Tapi, itu pertanda aku mencintaimu)_

 **How can I be so lucky**

 _(Bagaimana aku bisa begitu beruntung)_

 **to have met you, who is a blessing**

 _(untuk bertemu denganmu, yang di berkati)_

 **If we're together now**

 _(Jika kita bersama-sama sekarang)_

 **Ah, how great it'd be**

 _(Ah, itu akan menjadi luar biasa)_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang berdiri dengan tepuk tangan keras dan senyum penuh arti terpapar kepada Baekhyun.

 _Tatapan yang hanya mereka saja yang mengerti artinya._

 **...**

"Yang tadi itu sangat luar biasa."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol ucapkan setelah festival itu benar telah berakhir. Hari telah beranjak malam, semilir angin berhembus-sedikit dingin, membuat Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah tenang pada badan trotoar dengan Baekhyun berada di atas punggungnya. Deru nafas lembut Baekhyun mengenai sisian wajahnya, rasanya menggelitik namun menyenangkan terasa.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya tak yakin. Chanyeol memiliki 1001 kalimat manis yang selalu ingin ia dengar pun termasuk pujian kepada dirinya, Baekhyun senang mendengarkan semua itu.

"Tidakkah aku sudah mengatakan kau adalah yang terbaik?"

"Kau selalu mengatakannya setiap hari, aku nyaris bosan mendengarnya." Baekhyun mencibir dalam kerucutan main-main.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan hal itu lagi setiap menitnya, hm atau detik, bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya sembari melirik Baekhyun.

Remaja dengan postur tubuh mungil itu terkikik. Kakinya melambai pada udara seolah ikut melangkah menemani langkah Chanyeol di atas trotoar.

"Jangan konyol!"

Tawa keduanya lantas meledak bersama.

"Guru Yoon pernah bertanya mengapa aku tidak ikut audisi saja." Baekhyun bersuara kembali. "Katanya aku punya bakat untuk jadi penyanyi."

"Kau berpikir untuk melakukannya?" Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab. Matanya jatuh pada aspal trotoar di depannya dan membiarkan pikirannya mengembara seorang diri disana. Bibirnya menarik senyum pada detik berikutnya memberikan sebuah gelengan.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

Chanyeol berkerut kening samar. "Mengapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Jika aku lolos audisi maka aku akan sibuk latihan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih setiap hari. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian mungkin aku akan debut dan sibuk dengan semua jadwal. Itu semua hanya akan membuatku berjauhan denganmu dan aku tak ingin melakukannya."

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar penuturan itu. Sudut bibirnya berkedut sekali sebelum tertarik lebar dengan susupan bahagia di dalam hatinya.

"Bagus." Ucapnya. "Karena aku juga takkan membiarkanmu berjauhan denganku." Lelaki dengan jabatan CEO di perusahaan keluarganya itu melirik si mungil di belakangnya lagi dan memamerkan senyum jenakanya kembali.

"Jika kau ingin bernyanyi, hanya bernyanyilah untukku."

Baekhyun taunya tertawa namun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui saran lelaki yang tengah menggendongnya itu.

"Turunkan aku." Sergah Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia bergerak pelan dan Chanyeol sontak menghentikan langkah dan membiarkan Baekhyun turun dari gendongannya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya kebingungan.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, berjinjit dengan kedua lengan melingkari leher lelaki itu. Diikuti dengan sesuatu yang lembab dan kenyal menyentuh bibir Chanyeol, lunak yang sama dengan kecupan lembut beradu disana.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu." Tukas Baekhyun, senyumnya tak bisa ia tahan dan itu menulari Chanyeol dalam senyum yang sama pula.

Ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman yang lain pada tipis Baekhyun dan menyesap bagian itu dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang dan biarkan aku menciummu sepuasnya?"

"Setuju!"

* * *

 **Cocot:** Hayooo siapa yang minta ini dilanjut di review kemarin? Udah aku lanjut nih, bukan dalam bentuk drable tapi chapter jadi yahh as always bakal jadi sinet lagi lol

Makasih buat yang review di chap pembuka, see you di nex next nya lagi yo~


	3. Chapter 3

" _Kau sialan tidak tau diri!"_

 _ **PLAK**_

 _Yoora tersungkur bersamaan dengan tamparan telak Jinhee pada pipinya. Perempuan itu mengaduh, memegangi pipinya yang panas namun tak mampu menghentikan amukan dari wanita yang menjadi orangtuanya itu._

" _Katakan siapa bajingan itu?!" Jinhee bertanya dengan suara keras._

 _Yoora tak menjawab sedang ringisan hanya ia perdengarkan sedari tadi. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, pecah membasahi pipi panasnya kemudian._

 _Jinhee berang. Ia menghentak langkah mendekati Yoora yang meringkuk di lantai dan menarik rambut anaknya itu dalam kepalan. "Jawab aku Park Yoora!"_

" _Akh!" Yoora mengaduh. Kepalanya terdongak, bertemu pandang langsung dengan Jinhee di atas sana. "A-aku tidak tau, Bu." Suaranya mencicit menjawab._

" _Kau tidak tau siapa laki-laki yang menhamilimu?!" Jinhee menjatuhkan rahang tak percaya. "Apa selama ini kau melacurkan dirimu, huh?!"_

 _Yoora menggeleng cepat menyangkali, namun Jinhee gelap mata. Kesimpulan dalam dirinya mengambil segala hal yang ia pikirkan. Jinhee mengutuk keras sedang tangannya tanpa henti memukuli anak tertuanya itu._

 _Yoora memohon ampun namun lagi hal itu tak mampu menghentikan Jinhee._

" _Kau pelacur sialan!" Kutuk Jinhee. "Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, hah!"_

" _Bu maafkan aku—"_

" _Ayahmu berselingkuh dan kau bukannya mengurangi bebanku malah melacurkan dirimu sendiri. Kau pembawa aib sialan—"_

" _Bu!" Chanyeol datang di saat bersamaan. Bulat matanya membola, segera menyongsong Yoora di lantai dan membantengi saudaranya itu dari amukan amarah orangtua mereka. "Apa yang Ibu lakukan?"_

" _Minggir Chanyeol!" Jinhee tak menanggapi, tangannya menggapai meraih Yoora dalam pelukan Chanyeol namun tak bisa ia lakukan. Yoora menangis dan bergetar ketakutan pada dada Chanyeol tanpa niatan menjawabi apa yang tengah terjadi._

" _Park Chanyeol!" Jinhee geram. Raut wajahnya berkedut di landa kekesalan luar biasa._

" _Tidak, sebelum Ibu berhenti memukuli Noona. Ibu menyakitinya." Tegas Chanyeol._

" _Apa?" Jinhee berdesis tak percaya. "Aku hanya sedang menyadarkan jalang tidak tau ini, jadi minggir dari sana atau aku akan memukulmu juga Park Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol tersentak pada tempatnya. Kata jalang memenuhi kepalanya seketika, ia terdiam selama seperkian detik mencoba menafsirkan kata itu dalam dirinya namun tetap mempertahankan posisinya disana._

 _Jinhee berubah kalap. Ia menyumpah, meserapahi keduanya dan berganti meluapkan amarahnya pada punggung Chanyeol. hujaman tangan Jinhee menderai punggung Chanyeol dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung dan Yoora menjadi satu-satunya yang menangis tanpa henti disana._

" _Kau pelacur kecil tidak tau malu!"_

 _Jinhee mengutuk lagi sebelum akhirnya menyentak lantai pergi berlalu dari sana. Suara pergesekan kaki terburu terdengar menjauh, perlahan Chanyeol lepas belitan tangannya pada Yoora dan terkejut bagaimana mendapati kacaunya paras cantik saudaranya itu._

" _Noona apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut hati-hati. Tangan besarnya mengusap aliran yang mengaliri pipi Yoora dan termangu pada bekas lima jari yang tercetak jelas pada pipi saudaranya itu._

 _Yoora tersendat dalam tangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berulang sampai kepalanya pusing di rasa. Tangisnya meledak lagi dan Chanyeol buru-buru memeluk perempuan itu dan menenangkannya. Chanyeol memiliki sejuta pertanyaan tentang apa yang terjadi, Jinhee yang mengatainya jalang dan tangisan Yoora yang tak terhenti sedari tadi._

 _Chanyeol coba untuk memendam semuanya—setidaknya sampai Yoora tenang dan menjelaskan kepada dirinya, Chanyeol mencoba bersabar untuk itu._

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan Chanyeol?" Yoora berguman dalam isakan. Suaranya teredam di atas dada Chanyeol namun lelaki yang berada pada tahun akhir sekolah menengah bawah itu masih mampu menangkapnya._

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Noona?" Chanyeol balik bertanya._

 _Yoora merintih dalam kesedihannya sendiri. Chanyeol menunggu sedang yang ia dapati masihlah isakan sama sedari tadi._

" _A-aku hamil."_

 _Lalu penggalan jawaban bergetar itu seolah menghentikan segalanya. Chanyeol tercenung, bulatnya terpaku sedang hatinya bertanya apakah inderanya salah menangkap kata?_

" _Aku sudah hilang kontak dengannya hampir dua bulan ini, kemarin aku tau jika ternyata aku—aku hamil anaknya."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam tanpa tau apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai tanggapan untuk yang Yoora ujarkan padanya. Chanyeol terkejut dan mulai berpikir apa yang Jinhee lakukan menjadi wajar kiranya. Jinhee mungkin sama terkejutnya akan Chanyeol kini, hanya saja tindakannya sedikit berlebihan Chanyeol rasa._

 _Jinhee kecewa sebagai orangtua, namun di sisi lain keadaan seperti ini bukanlah keinginan Yoora pula. Itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan namun nyatanya disinilah Yoora berada sekarang. Dia hamil sedang lelaki yang menghamilinya berada di antah berantah mana._

 _Yoora kebingungan dan seharusnya Jinhee mengambil perannya dengan baik. Bukannya menuding dan membiarkan Yoora terperosok dalam penyelesannya seorang diri._

" _Tak apa, Noona," maka Chanyeol mengambil langkah miliknya disana. Satu tangannya yang mengaku bergerak pelan mengusap punggung sempit perempuan itu. "Kita bisa merawatnya bersama."_

 _Itu merupakan sebuah pilihan. Dan Chanyeol mengambil pilihan untuk peduli._

" _Aku akan membantumu merawat bayinya."_

 _Juga janji yang harus ia tepati tanpa adanya kurun waktu berbatas untuk hal itu._

…

"Park Baekhyun!" Suara Kyungsoo menggelegar di sepanjang lobby sekolah. Langkahnya terpacu cepat, menghampiri Baekhyun yang bahkan tak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun sebagai tanggapan dari teriakan panggilan itu.

Baekhyun mengabaikan Kyungsoo, jelas bagaimana ia hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan secorong es krim ditangan dengan kaki mengayun santai di atas lantai.

"Hei!" Kyungsoo merutuk tak suka, ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun keras dan lelaki mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan, hanya sesaat sebelum kembali menikmati es krimnya kembali.

Kyungsoo komat-komit, melanturkan sumpah serapah juga tangan yang gatal hendak mencabuti helai hitam bergoyang teman sekelasnya itu. Namun ia tahan, mencoba bersabar karena kenyataan ini bukanlah hal yang baru terjadi. Maka Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah temannya itu.

"Kak Joon mencarimu." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan kemudian. "Kau seharusnya menunggunya di kelas bukannya langsung kabur kesini."

"Aku tidak kabur," Baekhyun menjawab dengan selaan. Lelehan es krim pada corong ia jilati dengan nikmat dan Kyungsoo berdesis dengan putaran mata melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan temannya itu.

"Setidaknya balaslah pesannya, kak Joon mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Tidak punya pulsa." Baekhyun menyahut lagi.

"Yak menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo hendak menarik helai rambut Baekhyun lagi tapi kemudian berpikir tentang es krim yang masih saja di nikmati oleh lelaki mungil itu. Kyungsoo berakhir dengan dengusan lagi.

"Aku tidak enak dengan Jongin, Baek. Kak Joon 'kan teman sekelas Jongin, dia menanyaimu setiap hari padaku tapi kau malah mengabaikannya. Jangan sok cantik seperti itu, muka sebelas duabelas dengan odeng saja sombong." Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Aku memang tidak sok cantik, aku 'kan tampan."

"Hueks!" Kyungsoo berpura-pura muntah walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Mengapa perutnya menjadi mual seperti ini?

Sedang Baekhyun masih saja bertingkah tak peduli. Ia menyelesaikan potongan terakhir corong es krimnya lalu menjilati sisa-sisa manis pada bibirnya. Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun akan berbalik menanggapinya kini namun tak dinyana Baekhyun malah mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan disana.

Kyungsoo mencuri pandang dan menemukan nama Chanyeol sebagai penerima dan ia berkerut wajah lagi.

"Kau masih mamanggil ayahmu dengan namanya ternyata. Kau tau itu tidak sopan, Baek."

"Chanyeol tidak keberatan." Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya lagi lalu melompat turun. "Sudah ya, Chanyeol sudah menjemput."

"Yak, lalu kak Joon bagaimana?" Kyungsoo gelagapan bertanya.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Yak Park Jelek Baekhyun!"

…

Baekhyun memamerkan senyum lebar ketika pintu mobil tertutup kembali. Ia tak segera memakai sabuk pengamannya, alih-alih mencondongkan wajahnya kepada Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu dengan lembut.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan balas mengecup tipis bibir itu kemudian.

"Manis," Chanyeol mengomentari. "Kau makan es kris lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyengir. "Udaranya panas sekali." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol berdecak main-main. "Jangan terlalu banyak makan es krim di musin panas seperti ini, nanti kau sakit." Katanya. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, mencoba menyakinkan Chanyeol jika ia akan menuruti apa yang lelaki itu petuahkan kepadanya walau Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun takkan pernah memiliki niatan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol tak lagi memperpanjang, kini balik ia yang mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan membantu si remaja mungil itu memakai sabuk pengamannya sebelumnya mulai mengendarai mobilnya kembali.

"Kita belanja hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hm-hm, belanja akhir minggu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ayo beli bahan untuk kue juga, aku akan membuatnya besok dan kita akan memakannya bersama sambil menonton film. Aku sudah mendownload beberapa film terbaru."

"Er, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus Baek." Chanyeol melirik anak SMA itu dengan ujung matanya. "Kau hanya akan menghancurkan dapur lagi seperti sebelumnya."

"Yak!" Baekhyun merengut, kedua lengannya ia lipat di dada, berpura-pura marah.

Chanyeol taunya terkekeh dan Baekhyun semakin merengut saja karenananya.

"Aku yang akan membuatnya untukmu, setuju?"

"Setuju!" Sahut Baekhyun cepat, senyumnya terkembang lebar seolah tak pernah merajuk sebelumnya.

…

"Telur?"

"Sudah!"

"Dada ayam atau paha ayam?"

"Dada ayam."

"Oke, sudah."

Baekhyun meletakkan semua bahan-bahan perlengkapan mingguan yang Chanyeol katakan di dalam trolli sebelum mengambil barang yang lain sesuai yang di katakan oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Brokoli atau sawi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan masing-masing tangan memegang brokoli dan sawi, ia memperlihatkannya kepada Chanyeol bertanya tentang apa yang harus di pilihnya.

"Dua-duanya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencibir namun tetap meletakkan kedua sayuran itu pula ke dalam trolli yang Chanyeol dorong. "Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya," sungutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi dan diam-diam mengambil wortel juga kacang panjang tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak makan sayuran." Kata Chanyeol.

"Sayur tidak enak." Desis Baekhyun. "Rasanya hambar."

"Tapi bagus untuk kesehatan." Timpal Chanyeol lagi.

"Tetap saja tidak enak." Chanyeol berganti tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya maklum akan hal itu. Ia membaca daftar belanjaannya lagi dan Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambil satu persatu yang Chanyeol sebutkan.

"Nanti kita akan buat kue apa?" Baekhyun bertanya disela. "Pokoknya yang ada stroberinya ya, Chan." Kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Terserah padamu, Baby. Aku mana bisa menolak."

Baekhyun menyerngir lagi, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Coba katakan apa saja bahannya?"

"Hm, tepung, mentega—"

"Chanyeol?"

Sapaan itu lantas menghentikan kalimat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada asal suara dan mendapati sesosok wanita berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

"Benar, kau Chanyeol." Wanita itu mengambil langkah mendekat. "Kupikir aku salah orang." Katanya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok itu lama, mencoba memutar ingatan siapa kiranya wanita itu. keningnya berkerut samar hingga pada seperkian detik otaknya memunculkan satu nama yang nyaris ia lupakan.

"Seo… Jinyi?" terkanya tak yakin.

Wanita itu tertawa singkat dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau melupakanku." Katanya.

"Ah, maaf." Sungkan Chanyeol merasa tak enak. "Bukankah kau masih melanjutkan studi di luar negeri?"

"Aku baru pulang awal bulan ini." Jawab Jinyi. "Kau sedang berbelanja juga sepertinya." Matanya melirik trolli yang Chanyeol dorong dan tak sengaja melirik Baekhyun pula yang berdiam diam di samping Chanyeol.

"Oh, seharusnya aku menambahi kata kalian." Kekeh Jinyi, merasa tak enak hati telah mengabaikan sosok lain di samping Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh dan menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya. Baekhyun tak memberi tanggapan apapun, ia diam dan Chanyeol tau betul betapa membosankannya mendengarkan ucapan basa-basi itu.

"Well, Jinyi sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan beberapa daftar yang lain." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya. "Omong-omong senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Ah, sebenarnya aku juga. Well, sampai bertemu lagi Chanyeol."

Wanita itu mengulas senyum sebelum berlalu pergi. Tak sampai satu menit berselang, Baekhyun segera bertanya, mengeluarkan rasa penasaran dalam kepalanya.

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun menatap kepergian wanita itu dengan kerutan samar di balik poninya. "Sepertinya kalian akrab."

"Hanya seorang teman, kami berada di Universitas yang sama dulu."

"Kalian dekat?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Iris beningnya menatap Chanyeol ingin tau.

Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lantas menggeleng pelan. "Tidak seakrab yang kau pikirkan, Baby. Kami sering bertemu karena Ibu berada di kelompok sosialita yang sama dengan Ibu Jinyi." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berguman paham dan menggedikkan bahunya, merasa tak penting akan hal itu.

"Jadi sampai dimana tadi kita?"

…

Akhir pekan adalah yang terbaik.

Itu karena Baekhyun yang libur sekolah juga Chanyeol yang tak berada di kantornya, maka keduanya dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermalas-malasan seharian di rumah.

Mereka akan berbelanja banyak di hari sebelumnya lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film yang Baekhyun download dan pergi keluar di sore berkeliling sampai malam.

Dan _cuddle time_ adalah bagian _favorite._

"Semenjak tampil di festival sekolah aku mendapatkan banyak sekali pesan dari nomor asing." Baekhyun memulai pertama kali. Tangannya menari di atas dada Chanyeol, memainkan kancing pada piyama itu dengan beberapa gambar abstrak yang ia buat disana. "Tapi semua isi pesannya sama saja, 'Hai Baekhyun, apa kabar?' semuanya seperti itu." cerita Baekhyun.

"Kau sepertinya mulai terkenal," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mengatakannya.

"Kupikir juga seperti itu." Baekhyun membalas dengan tawa yang sama. "Bahkan senior kelas 3 juga mendatangiku di kelas,"

"Itu karena kau juga cantik." Chanyeol menjawil hidung Baekhyun main-main. Baekhyun merengut dan menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol risih dari hidungnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi aka nada yang menyatakan cinta padamu." Celetuh Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti di atasnya. "Bolehkah aku berkencan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menyahut cepat. "Kau tidak boleh boleh berkencan dengan siapapun, kau itu milikku dan aku takkan pernah mau berbagi milikku dengan orang lain." Tandas laki-laki itu.

Ungkapan itu taunya menciptakan hangat pada pipi Baekhyun. Ungkapan posesif itu seharusnya membuat Baekhyun risih atau sesuatu namun tidak, berbanding terbalik remaja itu malah menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Ia tersenyum malu dan memeluk Chanyeol lagi dengan bisikan pelan di atas dadanya.

"Aku memang milikmu." Katanya disana. "Kau juga milikku, jadi kau tidak boleh berkencan dengan siapapun,"

Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun sayang dan memeluk si mungil itu erat.

"Aku selamanya milikmu Baekhyunie."

…

Pembicaraan kecil terdengar riuh pelan di salah satu sudut Vivapolo. Jinhee berada disana, diantara teman-teman kelompok sosialitanya terlibat dalam pembicaraan selagi menunggu kedatangan anggota yang lain.

"Nyonya Seo sudah datang." Salah satu memberitau, lalu serempak menolehkan kepala kearah pintu.

"Maaf-maaf, aku terlambat." Wanita yang memiliki nama Seo Eunjung itu mengujarkan maaf, tak enak hati.

"Tak apa, Nyonya. Silahkan duduk." Jinhee menyambut dan mempersilahkan wanita seumurannya itu duduk.

"Apa kabar Nyonya Park." Di saat yang bersamaan sapaan lain terdengar. Jinhee luput memperhatikan adanya Jinyi tepat di balik Nyonya Seo.

Jinhee membelalak, takjub dengan kedatangan Jinyi yang tiba-tiba.

"Jinyi kapan kau pulang dari New York?" Jinhee menghampirinya dan memeluk wanita itu dengan hangat.

"Bulan lalu Nyonya Park, maaf baru berkunjung."

"Jinyi pulang karena mendapatkan tawaran langsung dari rumah sakit Seoul untuk menjadi dokter disana." Celetuk Eunjung, nada bicaranya terdengar bangga sekali.

"Wah, benarkah?" yang lain merespon dengan takjub.

Jinyi tertawa pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Jinyi masih sangat muda tapi karirnya sudah gemilang begitu, aku jadi ingin menjodohkan dengan anakku. Sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki anak laki-laki." Seloroh yang lain.

"Ah, tidak seperti itu Nyonya. Saya juga baru memulainya." Ungkap Jinyi merendah.

"Diantara kita hanya Nyonya Park saja yang memiliki anak laki-laki," sambut yang lain. "Nyonya Park, bukankah Chanyeol masih lajang?"

Jinhee sedikit banyak terkesiap, tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan terseret ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, Chanyeol masih sendiri." Jinhee menjawab.

"Chanyeol sudah mengurus perusahaan keluarga Park tapi masih sendiri. Jinyi apa kau masih sendiri juga?"

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter itu mengangguk lagi, malu sembari menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Ya, saya masih sendiri Nyonya."

Jinhee terdiam. Sedang matanya menjelajah memperhatikan paras ayu wanita muda di depannya itu. apa yang di ujarkan oleh anggota kelompok sosialitanya menyadarkan Jinhee tentang Chanyeol yang masih saja sendiri bahkan di umurnya yang telah mencapai kepala tiga.

Kesibukannya di perusahaan mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa Chanyeol tak memiliki waktu untuk berkencan dan menikah. Umurnya sudah matang, mengapa tidak Jinhee saja yang membantu Chanyeol mencari pendamping hidupnya?

Jinyi… wanita muda yang cantik di depannya itu, entah bagaimana bisa menarik minatnya tiba-tiba.

* * *

 **Cocot:** Berhubung banyak yang vote Fic ini untuk dilanjut lebih dulu, jadinya aku nge fokusin kelarin ini dulu deh kkk~ makasih buat semua reviewers di chap sebelumnya :)

Apdet bareng si cempluk **Cussonsbaekby** , kuy main kesana juga. sstt dianya lagi ultah ini hari loh :v

well, see ya di chap depan kita ya wkwkwk


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun mengeram pelan diantara kantuk mendera. Dering suara bel terdengar ribut memaksa Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuk siapa yang kiranya datang di pagi buta mengganggu tidur di minggu pagi cerah seperti ini. Langkah terseok ia bawa keluar dari kamar, matanya melirik kamar Chanyeol yang masih tertutup, berpikir jika lelaki masih tenggalam dalam mimpi miliknya.

Baekhyun menguap sekali, menyeret langkah dan membuka pintu dengan setengah hati.

Sesosok wanita setengah baya berdiri di balik pintu sana, hanya sedetik yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk menyadari siapa wanita itu, Jinhee—Ibu Chanyeol yang berarti adalah neneknya. Sipit kantuk Baekhyun meluap—melebar sama halnya akan Jinhee.

"Ne-nenek," Terbata Baekhyun menyapa. "Apa yang Nenek lakukan disini?" Baekhyun bertanya lebih kepada waktu di pagi buta dengan kehadiran wanita itu. namun sayangnya Jinhee salah menangkap arti, benci dalam dirinya menguap cepat menghujani Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak suka seperti biasa.

"Memangnya mengapa? Aku datang ke rumah anakku!" ketus Jinhee. "Minggir!" sentaknya kemudian, menyelonong masuk dengan dorongan sengaja pada pundak Baekhyun.

Remaja itu tergugu namun segera menyingkir dari pintu—membiarkan Jinhee masuk ke dalam sana. Ia lantas menutup pintu setelah itu, setengah meragu mengikuti langkah Jinhee masuk ke dapur.

Jinhee membawa dua kantung plastik besar di tangannya, mengeluarkan isinya dari sana lalu ia masukkan ke dalam lemari penyimpan. Jinhee terpaku sesaat menyadari penuh dan lengkapnya lemari penyimpanan itu, mendengus pelan dan memaksa masuk barang bawaannya pula ke dalam sana.

Melihat Jinhee yang kerepotan dengan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun dengan tanggap menghampiri wanita itu dan ikut membantu memasukkan bahan makanan dari dalam kantung plastik ke dalam lemari penyimpan. Namun di saat yang bersamaan pula, Jinhee menyentak pergerakan remaja itu. Mengambil barang bawaannya dan tak melupakan hujaman tatapan tajam kepada remaja itu.

Baekhyun tergugu, sedikit banyak merasa terpaku atas penolakan kasar Jinhee terhadap dirinya. Ia reflek mengambil langkah mundur, menjauhi Jinhee dan berdiri kikuk di dekat meja makan.

"Ma-maaf…" Baekhyun mencicit tak enak hati.

Jinhee mendengus sekali, benar memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya. Baekhyun menunduk cepat, menghindari kontak mata Jinhee—memilih menatap kaki telanjangnya di atas lantai.

"Chanyeol… sedang tidur. Apakah Nenek ingin aku memanggilnya?" pelan Baekhyun bertanya.

Jinhee tiba-tiba menyentak kantung plastik genggamannya, mendengus lagi sebelum berbalik kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar muak padamu." Katanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya malu tetap bergantung pada anakku, kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Baekhyun diam. Goresan lain mengenai hatinya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia dengar, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dan ia akan baik-baik saja dengan hal itu.

Jinhee tidak pernah menyukainya, Baekhyun pikir karena sikapnya yang nakal dan Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk mengubah perilakunya itu. Namun Jinhee tetap membencinya, bahkan semakin bertambah di setiap pertemuan mereka.

"Nah, lihat sikap kurang ajarmu itu." rutuk Jinhee lagi. "aku tidak berbicara dengan patung, apa kau tuli?"

Baekhyun tersentak pelan dan mengangkat kepalanya cepat. "Ma-maaf Nek, aku—"

"Aku bukan Nenekmu, kau bukan siapa-siapa jadi berhenti bertingkah seperti kau adalah keluargaku!" bentak Jinhee.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya lagi. Ia melakukan keselahan lagi dan bagus Jinhee jadi semakin membencinya. Dengusan keras Jinhee terdengar lagi dan Baekhyun tak memiliki hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunduk tanpa kata yang harus ia ujarkan.

Baekhyun seharusnya tidak mengikuti Jinhee ke dapur, ia seharusnya memanggil Chanyeol mengatakan kedatangan wanita yang menjadi orangtuanya itu. Jinhee datang untuk melihat Chanyeol, bukan dirinya. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa, kecuali anak kecil tidak tau malu yang masih saja bergantung pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku." Pelan Baekhyun berucap. Ia berbalik badan dan tersentak ketika nyaris bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang lain di belakangnya. Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan Chanyeol di belakang sana, sontak malu menjalari. Chanyeol pasti mendengar bahkan melihat sendiri Jinhee menghina dirinya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu disana, hanya sesaat sebelum Baekhyun menarik diri dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Chanyeol kau sudah bangun?" sapaan Jinhee terdengar setelahnya. Baekhyun tersadar cepat, segera kembali melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan dapur.

"Baek—" Chanyeol mencekal lengan Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat remaja itu menarik diri dan mempercepat langkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafas pelan, bulatan matanya menatap nanar punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh. Lelaki itu berbalik badan, menatap Jinhee yang terlihat tak peduli dan lagi menghela nafasnya disana.

"Ibu tak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padanya, Baekhyun memiliki perasa yang sensitive itu akan menyinggung dirinya." Ujar Chanyeol lelah.

Jinhee tak menanggapi, alih-alih lagi menyibukkan dirinya dengan apa yang ia bawa.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya kemudian. "Ibu membawakanmu sarapan." Sambungnya lagi. Senyumnya terkembang lebar dan menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi sedang ia menyajikan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

Chanyeol menatap Jinhee setengah tak percaya, namun lagi berakhir dengan desahan nafas dan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tenggalam dalam apa yang Jinhee senangi.

"Omong-omong Chanyeol," Jinhee memulai lagi. "Apa kau masih ingat Seo Jinyi?" Jinhee bertanya dengan kerlipan harapan pada tatapannya.

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan pelan tak bersemangat, "ya, aku mengingatnya. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau jika dia menjadi Dokter tetap di rumah sakit Seoul? Bahkan pihak rumah sakit yang memintanya untuk bergabung secara pribadi." Ungkap Jinhee menggebu. "Bukankah itu bagus, Jinyi masih muda dan sudah menjadi dokter dengan pridakat bagus seperti itu."

Chanyeol merespon dalam gumanan. Sup hangat di hadapannya ia aduk tak berselera sedang hati hanya terjaring pada Baekhyun.

"Ibu sangat menyukainya, Chanyeol." ujar Jinhee lagi. Senyumnya tipis terkembang berbanding terbalik dengan kerutan pada kening Chanyeol. lelaki dengan jabatan CEO itu menatap ibunya tak mengerti.

Jinhee mengulum senyum, menyimpan seribu artian dari ulasan itu.

"Kau sudah matang dengan usiamu Chanyeol, mengapa kau tidak memulai sebuah hubungan dengannya? Jinyi juga masih sendiri sekarang."

Ah, Chanyeol mengerti.

"Aku hanya sedikit sibuk, Bu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan siratan halus penolakan. "Aku sedang tak berpikir untuk hal-hal seperti itu."

"Ibu akan mengurusnya untukmu, kau tau bukan jika Ibu dekat dengan Ibu Jinyi, Nyonya Seo?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Tidak, tidak. Ibu tak harus melakukannya." Tolak Chanyeol lagi.

Jinhee terlihat tak suka, tau benar atas penolakan Chanyeol terhadap keinginannya.

"Dimana lagi kau akan menemukan wanita sesempurna Jinyi, Chanyeol? Dia cantik dan karirnya juga bagus."

"Ini bukan tentang Jinyi, Bu. Tapi aku yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin?" Sergah Jinhee masam. "Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau melajang seperti ini Chanyeol?"

"Bu—" Desah Chanyeol lelah.

"Sudah-sudah." Sela Jinhee sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Ibu tetap akan mengurus semuanya untukmu dan tak ada penolakan."

"Ibu."

Namun Jinhee tak mendengarkan. Ia meraih tas tangannya dan tanpa sisa kesempatan mendengarkan seruan protesan Chanyeol, berbalik pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang ditinggali oleh anaknya itu.

…

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya hati-hati tak ingin menimbulkan setitik suarapun dari sana. Ia menghela nafas lega lalu membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur setelah itu. Nafasnya ia tarik pelan lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Matanya terpaku pada langit-langit bersih kamarnya mulai berpikir tentang rencana akhir minggunya dan Chanyeol yang mungkin tak jadi mereka lakukan. Jinhee berada di apartemen mereka sekarang, mungkin wanita itu akan tinggal lebih lama dan Chanyeol jelas akan lebih memilih menemani ibunya mengobrol daripada menonton film bersamanya. Lagipula mereka telah melakukan rutinitas itu hampir di setiap akhir pekan, mungkin Chanyeol bosan—mungkin Baekhyun juga berpikir seperti itu.

Baiklah, jadi pertanyaannya sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengisi akhir pekannya?

Mengunjungi Kyungsoo di rumahnya mungkin ide yang bagus, namun Baekhyun disadarkan lagi tentang akhir pekan dan Kyungsoo mungkin telah memiliki rencana pergi bersama dengan kekasihnya, Jongin kakak kelas mereka.

Getaran pada ponselnya terdengar sayup. Baekhyun dengan malas meraih benda pintar itu dan menemukan sebuah pesan baru disana.

Joon, seniornya.

' **Hai, Baekhyun… apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'**

Baiklah, mungkin membalas pesan Joon akan membuat bosannya sedikit berkurang. Jemarinya lantas mengetikkan balasan lalu mengirimkannya dengan cepat.

' **Hai, Kak. Aku baru bangun tidur, hehe. Omong-omong tentang yang kemarin, Kyungsoo bilang kakak mencariku ke kelas, maaf… aku sudah dijemput jadinya aku langsung pergi.'**

Tak sampai 2 menit berselang, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar lagi dengan balasan pesan dari pengirim yang sama.

' **Bukan masalah, Baek. Omong-omong lagi, apa rencanamu hari ini?'**

' **Mungkin hanya tidur seharian?'** Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri mengetikkan kalimat itu. mungkin ia memang akan tidur saja seharian ini.

' **Ingin pergi denganku?'**

Baekhyun mengerjab, membaca dua kali pesan dari Joon. Ia menimang sesaat dan berpikir itu bukan tawaran yang buruk.

' **Baiklah.'**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyanggupinya saja kali ini.

' **Berikan alamatmu, aku akan menjemputmu.'**

Baekhyun mengetikkan pesan terakhir dengan alamat gedung apartemennya sebelum meletakkan ponselnya kembali di nakas lalu melompat turun dari kamar mandi dan berbenah diri setelahnya.

Baekhyun berbenah cepat dan berpikir untuk berpamitan kepada Chanyeol sebelum pergi. Namun urung ia lakukan dengan Jinhee yang berada disana. Jinhee mungkin akan marah-marah lagi, selalu seperti itu jika wajah tertangkap pada inderanya, maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pamit melalui pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan kepada ponsel Chanyeol, lalu berjalan keluar tanpa menimbulkan satu suarapun keluar dari sana.

…

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol memanggili berulang nama Baekhyun, ia menunggu selama beberapa saat namun lagi keterdiaman yang menyambut. Chanyeol berkerut kening, berpikir jika Baekhyun kembali tidur maka ia pun memutuskan untuk melihatnya disana.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun tidak terkunci, rapi tanpa adanya si pemilik di dalam sana.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, lagi berpikir jika remaja itu tengah berada di dalam sana namun lagi kekosongan yang ia dapati.

Chanyeol mengitari seluruh ruangan di apartemennya, pada balkon juga tapi Baekhyun tak berada dimanapun. Lelaki itu mulai resah dengan pikiran melayang tentang ketusan Jinhee yang menyakiti Baekhyun. Jinhee mungkin mengatakan sesuatu yang luput ia dengar sebelumnya dan Baekhyun berpikir pendek memutuskan untuk pergi seperti yang selalu Jinhee ketuskan padanya.

Chanyeol terserang panik, berlari terburu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyambar ponsel miliknya. Ia sudah akan menekan angka 1 yang menyambungkan panggilannya dengan Baekhyun namun tak jadi ia lakukan ketika mendapati sebuah pesan dari remaja itu.

' **Kyungsoo dan Ibunya bereksperimen membuat kue baru, aku diajak untuk menjadi juri special kkk~ maaf tidak berpamitan langsung denganmu Chanyeol. Sampai bertemu nanti sore…'**

Chanyeol tak sadar ketika ia menghela nafas lega dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

Dasar Baekhyun, rutuknya. Hampir saja buat serangan jantung.

Senyumnya tiba-tiba terkembang simpul dengan deraan lega yang masih saja memenuhi dirinya.

Baekhyun memang memiliki perasa sensitive namun Chanyeol tau anak itu takkan melakukann tindakan gila diluar nalarnya. Benar… Baekhyun takkan pernah mungkin pergi seperti itu.

 _Pergi meninggalkannya._

…

Baekhyun tak menyangka jika Joon tau betapa ia menyukai makanan manis nan dingin es krim seperti ini, lelaki itu mengajaknya berkeliling dan membelikannya banyak es krim dengan berbagai rasa yang Baekhyun sukai.

Joon juga tau jika Baekhyun suka gulali dan lelaki itu juga membelikannya dalam porsi yang tak wajar.

Baekhyun tertawa sepanjang hari dan mengujarkan terima kasih bagaimana perutnya berpesta makanan manis seperti itu. Joon balas dengan kekehan dan usapan pada kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau menggemaskan sekali, Baekhyunie…" Lelaki yang merupakan seniornya itu berujar gemas padanya.

Baekhyun tersentak kecil akan perlakukan itu dan dengan hati-hati menurunkan tangan Joon dari puncak kepalanya, sedikit banyak merasa risih mendapatkan sentuhan fisik seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menggemaskan." Protes Baekhyun. Ia berpura-pura merengut dan melajukan langkah meninggalkan Joon dibelakangnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua terkekeh dan berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah juniornya itu.

"Jadi kemana rencana kita hari ini?" Tanya Joon kemudian.

Baekhyun hendak menjawab ketika ponselnya bergetar dengan sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Chanyeol yang menghentikan langkah kaki Baekhyun seketika.

' **Ini sudah sore, kau tidak pulang?'** tulis Chanyeol disana.

Baekhyun buru-buru melihat teraan jam pada sudut teratas ponselnya dan merutuk tentang ia yang lupa waktu. Sore telah menjemput dan Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

' **Sebentar lagi, aku dalam perjalanan.'** Balas Baekhyun terburu.

' **Jangan lama-lama, aku sudah merindukanmu.'**

"Ada apa, Baek?" Joon bertanya di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tersentakk kaget dan reflek menutup aplikasi pesan ponselnya tanpa sempat mengetikkan balasan untuk Chanyeol. "Ah, maaf Kak sepertinya aku harus pulang." Ucap Baekhyun spontan. Bibir tipisnya ia kulum pelan, meringis merasa tak enak hati.

"Benarkah?" Joon memastikan setengah tak rela.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunjukkan ponselnya sesaat. "Ayahku sudah mengirim pesan untuk pulang." Ringis Baekhyun.

"Ah, seperti itu. baiklah, ayo kakak antar." Joon melajukan langkah pertama kali namun Baekhyun tahan.

"Ti-tidak, aku akan pulang sendiri." Tolak Baekhyun. "Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kak Joon." Baekhyun membungkuk pelan sebelum berlari menjauhi Joon dan mengilang di antara hiruk pikuk jalanan ramai.

Joon tak sempat menahan Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan hela nafas pelan mengantar kepergian Baekhyun dengan hati terkecut kesal.

 _Setidaknya cukup untuk hari ini,_ batinnya.

…

Nyatanya Baekhyun tak segera pulang seperti yang ia katakan kepada Chanyeol. Ia berdiam diri pada halte pemberhentian bus, duduk seorang diri tanpa niatan beranjak dari sana. Sore telah berganti malam dan Chanyeol berulang mengirimkannya pesan bertanya dimana keberadaannya.

Baekhyun membacanya namun tak meninggalkan balasan apapun. Kesendirian membuat pikirannya melayang tak dapat ia kontrol arahnya.

Foto Chanyeol sebagai latar ponselnya terpaku oleh matanya dan Baekhyun tak dapat menolak ingatan yang terjadi pagi tadi. Joon membuatnya dapat melupakan sejenak apa yang menggoresi hatinya, hanya sejenak lalu kembali berpulang seperti itu.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depannya.

Dalam hati ia mulai berpikir lagi, mengapa Jinhee begitu membencinya? Sejak dulu, di pertemuan pertama mereka sampai ia yang telah besar kini… Jinhee tetap membencinya.

Jinhee selalu melontarkan kalimat menyakitkan, mengatainya sebagai anak tidak tau diri dan bahkan memintanya untuk pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol—laki-laki yang merupakan wali asuhnya, adik dari Ibunya.

Jinhee selalu memintanya seperti itu dan terkadang ada serbitan kecil yang membuatnya ingin melakukan hal itu pula. Baekhyun ingin pergi, berpikir jika ia memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol kecuali anak yang tidak tau malu selalu menumpukan hidupnya seperti itu.

Ibunya Yoora, anak pertama Jinhee sudah meninggal dan itu berarti putus sudah hubungan mereka. Jinhee mengatakannya seperti itu dan menekankan dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Lagipula memang benar dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa.

…

Chanyeol kembali dibuat resah. Ponselnya menempel pada telinga dan menunggu sambungan panggilannya tersambung namun tetap tak terima oleh Baekhyun di seberang sana. Ini sudah malam dan Baekhyun bahkan tak ia ketahui dimana.

Chanyeol keluar tergesa dari apartemennya, menuju mobilnya dan membelah jalanan menuju satu-satunya tempat yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Baekhyun tidak ada disini, Paman."

Namun jawaban Kyungsoo mematahkan harapannya lagi.

"Baekhyun sudah pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Anak laki-laki yang berada di kelas dengan Baekhyun itu taunya memberikan gelenngan dengan kerutan pada keningnya. "Baekhyun tidak kesini hari ini."

Satu-satunya yang Chanyeol sadari adalah Baekhyun yang berbohong, berbohong tanpa alasan kepadanya dan pergi entah kemana.

Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun lagi namun masih saja panggilannya di tolak oleh remaja itu. Chanyeol masih tak ingin berpikir jauh, mungkin Baekhyun tengah berada di bus saat ini, dia tertidur dan tak menyadari panggilan yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk berpikir jernih, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak mematikan ponselnya. Maka satu-satunya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah melacak lokasi remaja itu.

…

Suara decitan ban mobil mengalihkan dunia pikir Baekhyun. Anak itu mengerjab dan menyadari mobil yang tak asing berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia mengerjab dan lalu menemukan sosok lelaki yang tak asing pula keluar dari mobil itu.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih tak sempat menyadari betul, tau-tau saja Chanyeol sudah menerjangnya dalam pelukan. Hangat tubuh lelaki itu membungkusi tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Rasanya benar-benar hangat, benar-benar menenangkan.

"Kupikir kau pergi kemana." Chanyeol berguman pada pundaknya. "Mengapa tidak mengangkat ponselmu?"

Baekhyun mengerjab sekali, menyadari bagaimana kekhawatiran Chanyeol yang berasal dari dirinya. "Maaf," Baekhyun berujar sungkan. Satu tangannya merambati punggung Chanyeol dan mengusap punggung lebar lelaki itu. "Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?"

"Kau membuat aku gila, Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol. berat suaranya terdengar menyenangkan pada inderanya, merambati sampai ke hati. Baekhyun tersenyum dan balas memeluk lelaki tinggi itu dengan erat.

"Jangan gila, nanti tampanmu hilang." Kekehnya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan melepas pelukan mereka pertama kali. Tangan besarnya menangkupi belah pipi Baekhyun dan terkejut merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit itu. Chanyeol memperhatikannya kemudian dan menyadari Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan kemejanya saja.

"Mengapa kau keluar dengan pakaian setipis ini?" Chanyeol setengah merutuk dan buru-buru melepaskan jaket kulit yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkan pada tubuh mungil itu.

"Ini 'kan musim panas, Chan." Baekhyun membela diri.

"Musim panas atau musim dingin, tetap saja tubuhmu kedingingan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan decakan. "Bagaimana jika kau sakit?"

"Maaf." Cicit Baekhyun lagi, bibir tipisnya mengerucut. "Jangan marah."

Chanyeol mendesah lagi. "Aku tidak marah." Katanya. "Ayo pulang, malam semakin dingin." Putusnya kemudian. Ia meraih satu tangan Baekhyun, menuntun lelaki itu untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

…

Nyatanya Jinhee tak hanya acap bicara saja. Apa yang menjadi keinginannya, taunya benar ia lakukan. Pengalaman semasa muda, pernikahan yang berantakan, berperang gagal menjadi orangtua mengajarkan ia untuk hidup tegar dan beralih menjadi egois dan semakin keras kepala.

Tak peduli seperti apa penolakan Chanyeol terhadap apa yang menjadi keinginannya, Jinhee tak benar mempedulikan hal itu.

Wanita berusia lewat setengah abad itu menghubungi Jinyi keesokan harinya, berbicara basa-basi dan ia lagi semakin menyukainya bagaimana tutur manis kata Jinyi meyahuti tiap patahan kata miliknya. Jinyi juga memenuhi ajakan untuk datang ke restoran di istirahat makan siang.

Disana mereka berbicara banyak dan Jinhee pun tau jika Jinyi sama memiliki ketertarikan pada bumbu dapur. Perempuan itu pandai memasak dan Jinhee lagi menyukainya akan itu.

Lalu ditengah pembicaraan mereka, Jinhee menghubungi Chanyeol meminta anak semata wayangnya itu untuk datang dan ia menyimpan senyum seibu arti ketika lelaki itu menyanggupi ajakannya.

Chanyeol datang setengah jam kemudian. Jinhee mengatakan tentang menu masakan baru dan Chanyeol benar merasa _excited_ tentang itu sampai ia dapati kehadiran Jinyi pula disana seluruh buncahan dalam hatinya menguar begitu saja.

"Oh, Chanyeol kau disini?" Jinyi menyapa pertama kali. Dokter itu menampakkan raut wajah takjub, tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan berada disana pula disaat kedatangannya, pikirnya itu merupakan sebuah kebetulan semata.

Chanyeol balas menyapa kikuk sedang pandangan mata mengarah satu kepada Jinhee, meminta penjelasan dari orangtuanya itu. Namun Jinhee hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan lagi menyembunyikan senyum senangnya.

Chanyeol segera paham, tentang kehadiran Jinyi juga permintaan Jinhee untuk kadirannya pula. Chanyeol tau dan entah mengapa rasanya sedikit menyebalkan.

Ketika makan siang mereka berakhir, Jinyi menjadi yang pertama pergi dari sana menyisakan Chanyeol dan Jinhee yang masih saja bertingkah seperti tak ada besar tengah menganggu Chanyeol saat ini. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, tak ingin memperlihatkan kesal dalam dirinya itu.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Jinyi tidak datang karena dirinya sendiri, benar?"

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol? Jinyi datang untuk makan siang, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Ibu yang memintannya datang lalu memintaku juga." Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Ibu tidak serius bukan?"

Kini berganti Jinhee yang mendesah lalu memutar bola matanya. "Ibu hanya sedang berusaha membantu Chanyeol,"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku tidak ingin?" balas Chanyeol lagi. "Aku pikir kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya."

"Dan apa kau pikir Ibu akan membiarkannya?"

"Apa?"

Jinhee tak segera menjawab. Air wajahnya berkerut, menampakkan raut sedih tanpa berniat untuk ia tutupi kepada anaknya itu. Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati dan seketika diliputi rasa bersalah berpikir jika ia telah melukai perasaan Ibunya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya anakku, Chanyeol." Jinhee berucap pelan. "Kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Tak bisakah untuk sekali saja kau mengabulkan keinginanku?"

Chanyeol terdiam dalam kebingungan.

"Ayahmu berselingkuh dan dia malah mati konyol dengan istri keduanya. Lalu kakakmu, dia hamil diluar nikah dan juga mati konyol karena melahirkan aibnya. Lalu kau juga ikut menambah bebanku dengan malah mengurus anak haram itu." Sendu wajahnya mengisyartkan pedih seorang diri miliknya.

Chanyeol termangu sedang ia hilang kata pada tempatnya.

"Aku memintamu meninggalkan anak haram itu tapi kau tak mendengarkanku. Kau juga pergi dari rumah, membiarkanku hidup sendiri dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan anak itu."

"Ibu—"

"Untuk itu, sekali ini saja… tak bisakah kau menuruti keinginanku Chanyeol? Kau hanya harus mengenal Jinyi terlebih dahulu bukannya segera menikahinya, aku hanya meminta kau untuk mengenal dirinya dan jika kau tidak merasa cocok dengannya akupun tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah dengannya."

Jinhee menatap lelaki itu penuh harap. Mata tuanya sendu menerpa Chanyeol dalam kebimbangan tanpa kata ujaran yang bisa ia katakan.

"Tak bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku, Chanyeol?"

…

Itu mempengaruhi Chanyeol dalam banyak hal. Ia termenung sepanjang hari setelah pembicaraannya dengan Jinhee, Chanyeol menimang setengah besar hati meragu—tak ingin ia lakukan. Namun apa yang Jinhee katakan, apa yang menjadi pesakitannya mempengaruhi segala ego miliknya.

Chanyeol menekan dirinya sendiri. Hanya sebuah perkenalan lebih jauh, Jinhee hanya memintanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol pun meyakini jika Jinyi pun tak tau tentang hal ini. Tentang keinginan Jinhee dan niat terselebung orangtuanya itu.

Jinyi hanya teman semasa kuliahnya saja, mereka tidak akrab—Chanyeol pikir Jinyi pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

Benar, jadi yang harus Chanyeol lakukan sekarang ini adalah memastikan jika Jinyi pun sama tak menyukai niatan Jinhee.

…

"Boleh aku tidur disini?" Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa terkejut ketika pertanyaan itu menguar. Ia menyentak kepala pada pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dengan kepala tersembul melalui celah, menatap tanpa dosa kepadanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum sembari menepuk ruang kosong tempat tidur miliknya. "Kemarilah." Ajaknya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu segera dan melompat kecil naik ke atas tempat tidur. Senyumnya terkembang lebar dan beringsut perlahan mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh besar itu.

"Ada apa? Mengapa belum tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya sedang tangan mulai berlari pada helai hitam halus milik Baekhyun. Aroma shampoo yang remaja itu gunakan menguar lembut mengundang Chanyeol untuk mengecup puncak itu berulang.

"Kau juga belum tidur." Tuding Baekhyun. "Apa ada masalah di kantor?" ia balik bertanya.

"Jikapun ya, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku menyelesaikannya bukan?"

Baekhyun merengut dan mencubit keras pinggang Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu mengaduh dan Baekhyun lagi mencubit bertubi.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga." Baekhyun menerawang membenarkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. "Memangnya apa bisa yang dilakukan anak SMA tampan ini."

"Ralat, anak SMA cantik." Sanggah Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun merengut lagi namun tak menyangkali apapun atas ungkapan itu. Baekhyun menyukai pujian apapun yang Chanyeol katakan tentangnya, pun termasuk parasnya yang cantik walau kenyataannya ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Bukan masalah jika itu merupakan Chanyeol.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Hm?"

"Mengapa belum tidur?" lelaki itu mengulang.

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab, alih-alih mempermainkan kancing piyama Chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk malu-malu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Katanya memulai.

"Oke, aku sedang mendengarkan." Chanyeol mencari wajah Baekhyun di dadanya, memperhatikan apa yang tengah remaja itu lakukan disana.

"Tentang minggu lalu, aku berbohong padamu. Maaf." Cicitnya. Sipit beningnya melirik Chanyeol dengan memalas, menunggu respon Chanyeol untuk apa yang ia katakan.

Minggu lalu berarti tentang pamitannya ke rumah Kyungsoo yang nyatanya tak Baekhyun lakukan seperti teraan pesan yang ia tuliskan. Chanyeol tau, namun bertingkah seperti tak mengetahui apapun.

"Kau berbohong tentang?"

"Aku tidak ke rumah Kyungsoo seperti yang aku katakan padamu. Aku pergi bersama seniorku. Ingat senior tahun ketiga yang kukatakan itu? Aku pergi bersamanya."

Alis Chanyeol naik satu, sedikit banyak merasa terkejut.

"Mengapa tidak memberitauku?" Chanyeol tidak marah atau terdengar hendak memarahi remaja itu, ia hanya penasaran mengapa Baekhyun harus menutupi hal itu padanya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan suka." Jawaban Baekhyun itu membuat alis Chanyeol berjengit lagi. "Ingat saat aku masih SMP, seniorku datang menjemput tapi kau tak mengijinkanku pergi?"

"Aku… melakukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung kepada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan. "Ya, dan itu bukan kali pertama terjadi. Jadi kupikir kau masih takkan membiarkanku keluar bersama dengan seniorku."

Chanyeol sedikit banyak terperagah untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa itu terdengar seperti ia mengekang Baekhyun untuk berpergian dengan teman sekolahnya, mengapa itu malah terdengar—begitu posesif?

"Apa itu menganggumu?" Chanyeol bertanya tak enak hati. Bulatnya mencari Baekhyun—menelusuri paras cantik di depannya. Chanyeol bukannya tak benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun berpergian dengan teman-temannya, Baekhyun boleh pergi kemanapun yang ia inginkan tapi Chanyeol pikir akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun pergi bersamanya. Dengan begitu ia akan merasa tenang, memastikan Baekhyun yang tetap aman dengan ia bersama dengan anak itu.

Namun kini entah mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba disadarkan jika apa yang ia lakukan mungkin menganggu Baekhyun. Anak itu sebenarnya pun tak menyukai peraturan tak kasat mata itu. _Mungkin-_

Baekhyun di bawahnya mendongak membuat kontak iris mereka bertemu disana. Kepalanya bergoyang, menciptakan gesture gelengan dengan ulasan senyum tercipta setelahnya.

"Tidak sama sekali." Ucapnya riang. "Lagipula aku tidak begitu suka pergi dengan orang yang tidak begitu kukenal." Sambungnya lagi.

— _atau mungkin saja tidak._

Jawaban itu taunya menjalari Chanyeol dalam kelegaan. Sudut bibirnya ikut berkedut sebelum merunduk pelan guna menjemput tipis milik Baekhyun dalam pangutan.

"Bagus, karena aku juga tak suka kau berpergian dengan orang lain selain aku."

Baekhyun tergelak dalam tawa. Ia menekan wajahnya kembali pada dada Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma jantan dari kekar bagian itu.

"Aku juga tidak suka kau berpergian dengan orang lain selain aku." Katanya disana. "Jadi jangan pernah lakukan itu, kau dengar?" sayup kikikannya masih terdengar.

Baekhyun hanya berpikir apa yang ia katakan merupakan hal biasa yang manjadi janji tak tertulis milik mereka seperti yang sudah-sudah dan tak benar menyadari bagaimana susutan senyum Chanyeol perlahan menghilang dengan bimbang memenuhi diri lelaki itu kembali.

Itu hanya ucapan guyonan semata, guyonan janji yang terucap begitu saja… jadi tak masalah jika Chanyeol melanggarnya bukan?

* * *

 **Cocot:** Jinhee – Jinyi ribet amat dah baca -,- tapi ya gimana nama Jinhee duluan keluar dan aku demen nama PHOnya Jinyi :"

Btw masih makasih banget untuk semua reviewers di chap sebelumnya, mampir lagi ya~

Btw lagi si kuntil bolong **Preciousca** apdet juga, dijamah cyin


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol memulainya dengan sebuah pesan singkat. Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan basa-basi tentang kabar dan juga ajakan di waktu luang. Itu aneh, ketika Chanyeol membaca ulang pesannya itu malah konyol baginya.

Chanyeol sadar umurnya yang tak lagi remaja, umurnya bahkan sudah terlalu matang untuk sebuah pernikahan tapi lihat bagaimana tingkahnya tak lebih layaknya bocah dengan pesan seperti itu.

Lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu tanpa sadar tertawa malu kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi tak seburuk kelihatannya dengan balasan yang Jinyi lakukan pula. Chanyeol mengajaknya makan siang bersama namun wanita itu menolak halus mengatakan jika ia memiliki shift kerja sampai sore nanti.

Lantas Chanyeol melakukan opsi lain, makan malam yang segera diangguki ya oleh wanita Seo itu.

…

' **Aku memiliki pertemuan mendadak sore nanti, maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu Baek.'**

Baekhyun berkerut kening samar dengan lollipop di tangannya. Ia menjilati makanan manis itu lagi sembari mengetikkan balasan pesan kemudian.

' **Kau akan lembur?'**

' **Ya, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk pulang cepat.'** Balas Chanyeol lagi. **'Apa kau ingin sesuatu saat aku pulang nanti?'**

Baekhyun menimang sesaat. **'Aku ingin pizza, tapi aku akan melakukan pesan antar saja nanti.'**

Baekhyun mengirim balasan pesannya sebelum memasukkan ponsel miliknya itu ke dalam saku celananya kembali. Jam istirahat kedua akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas sekarang sampai jam masuk berdentang kembali.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia lihat sosok Joon berada di depan pintu kelasnya, bersama Jongin juga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menjadi urung dan perlahan mengambil langkah mundur dan pergi berlalu.

"Oh, itu Baekhyun!" seruan Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan langkahnya kembali. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati dan tak memiliki pilihan selain berbalik badan dan memamerkan senyum palsu dengan Joon yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Lelaki yang menjadi siswa tingkat akhir itu menyapa.

"Hai, Kak." Baekhyun balas menyapa kikuk. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo tajam dan berjanji akan menggigit pantat temannya itu nanti.

"Aku mencarimu." Ujar Joon.

Baekhyun merasa tak enak, disisi lain merasa tak nyaman dengan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan.

"Aku dari kantin." Lalu menggoyangkan lollipop ditangannya, "beli permen, hehe…"

Joon terkekeh dan lagi menahan diri untuk tak menjawil gemas pipi berisi Baekhyun.

"Omong-omong, apa kau dijemput hari ini?" Joon melempar tanya lagi. Baekhyun mengerjab sedang dalam hati segera mengambil kesimpulan jika ia akan diajak pulang bersama atau sesuatu.

"Huh?"

"Kita pulang bersama, bagaimana?"

Benar bukan… walau kenyataan Chanyeol tak menjemputnya hari ini, Baekhyun tak berpikir untuk menerima tawaran kakak kelasnya itu. Baekhyun lantas menarik senyum maaf selagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf Kak, tapi aku dijemput Ayahku."

Joon berguman maklum walau sisipan kecewa lagi menemani parasnya yang tampan. Bell masuk berdentang dan ia tak menahan Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Anak itu mengujarkan maaf lagi dan pergi berlalu begitu saja.

"Sudah kubilang, Baekhyun itu tidak peka." Dari belakangnya Jongin merangkul. "Antara tidak peka atau memang bodoh."

"Aku memilih opsi tidak peka." Joon terkekeh. Kepalanya tertoleh pada kelas Baekhyun kembali dan mendapati anak itu tengah mencekik Kyungsoo disana.

Senyumnya tertarik satu. "Baekhyun jadi semakin menarik."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Jongin disampingnya bertanya.

Joon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memulai langkah pertama kali.

"Ayo ke atap, mulutku gatal ingin merokok."

…

Chanyeol mengetuk ujung jarinya pelan di atas meja. Riuh samar dari restoran yang ia kunjungi menemani dirinya menunggu kedatangan Jinyi. Wanita itu bilang pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan ia berada dalam perjalanan kini.

Chanyeol telah sampai pertama kali. Ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memainkan ponselnya, membuka galeri dengan foto Baekhyun yang tersebar dimana-mana—cukup membunuh jenuh dirinya.

Chanyeol tak sadar ketika ia menarik senyum dengan objek Baekhyun pada layar ponselnya itu, senyum lebar tanpa cela—cantik, begitu cantik. Jemarinya mengusap layar ponselnya perlahan seolah tengah mengusap wajah pemiliknya. Tak tau mengapa Chanyeol merasa rindu tiba-tiba.

Petang telah beranjak malam, Baekhyun pasti sudah pulang sekolah. Dia sudah sampai di apartemen dan kira-kira apa yang tengah anak itu lakukan? Menonton tv sembari menikmati pizza keinginannya atau malah telah jatuh tertidur.

Membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu taunya lagi membuat rindu membuncah dalam dirinya. Chanyeol ingin segera pulang, memasak menu makan malam dan menghabiskannya dengan si mungilnya itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Namun Chanyeol memiliki hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, hal yang hanya tertuju untuk Jinhee darinya sebagai anak yang baik.

Chanyeol buru-buru mematikan ponsel dan menyimpan benda itu pada saku jasnya kembali. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk kemudian.

"Kemacetan Seoul semakin parah." Jinyi menggurutu pelan. "Tapi tidak separah di New York." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Tapi tak ada pilihan selain menjalaninya, bukan?" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Benar." Sahut Jinyi. Ia terkekeh dan Chanyeol menyambutnya.

Pelayan datang dan mereka memesan menu.

"Maaf mengirimimu pesan tiba-tiba dan mengajak makan malam. Tidakkah terlihat seharusnya tak patut dilakukan?"

"Ya, jika itu adalah orang asing. Tapi kita saling mengenal, jadi kupikir bukan masalah." Jinyi menjawab, bahunya ia gidikkan sekali. "Aku akan menganggap ini sebagai reuni teman lama."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan sedikit banyak bersenang hati dengan anggapan Jinyi. Setidaknya ia benar tak terlihat begitu konyol dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Pembicaraan seputar pekerjaan, ekonomi juga lanjutan tentang kemacetan kota berlanjut sepanjang kosongnya piring di atas meja. Chanyeol mengakui jika Jinyi merupakan teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Dia memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan, wawasannya luas dan selalu memiliki kesinambungan dengan apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

Chanyeol bahkan lupa apa tujuannya malam itu, alih-alih berlanjut pada pembicaraan-pembicaraan lain tanpa kepastian apapun yang menujukan ia pada situasi penolakan kepada wanita itu.

Bahkan Jinyi pun.

…

Baekhyun terkantuk-kantuk namun tetap memaksa dirinya terjaga dengan pandangan mata tak terlepas dari jam sedikitpun. Sudah lewat jam sepuluh malam dan Chanyeol belum kembali. Pizza yang ia pesan tinggal separuh tak berminat Baekhyun habiskan.

Matanya sesekali melirik ponselnya, berulang namun tak ada notifikasi pesan balasan apapun yang ia dapati.

Apa Chanyeol lembur sampai tengah malam? Baekhyun membatin dalam hati.

Chanyeol bukanlah _worker holic_ dimana memilih untuk lembur semalaman di kantor, berbanding terbalik lelaki itu selalu pulang tepat waktu bahkan sebelum jam sekolah Baekhyun berakhir. Jikapun pekerjaannya mendesak Chanyeol akan lebih memilih membawa pulang ke apartemen dan mengerjakannya disana ketimbang berdiam diri di gedung perusahaannya itu.

Baekhyun menguap lagi dan mengusap pelan air mata yang keluar di sudutnya. Ini sudah lewat jam tidurnya namun Baekhyun masih berkeinginan untuk menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol.

…

Suara ceklikan pintu terbuka menyentak Baekhyun terbangun dari kantuknya. Ia setengah berlari menuju pintu dan benar mendapati sosok Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun memperhatikan, jas masih terpasang rapi dengan simpul dasi yang sama dengan pagi tadi. Chanyeol tidak terlihat kacau dengan beban pekerjaannya menyimpulkan Baekhyun jika lelaki itu tak baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan bertumpuk miliknya.

"Baekhyun kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol menatap terkejut remaja itu. Jam nyaris menunjukkan pukul tengah malam dan Chanyol pikir Baekhyun telah bersemayam dengan mimpinya kini.

"Kau bilang akan pulang cepat, jadi aku menunggumu." Baekhyun menjawab pelan. Keningnya masih berkerut samar tak lepas menatap lelaki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol berguman paham dan melepas sepatunya.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" lelaki itu bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau sungguh lembur?" Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun balik melempar tanya.

Chanyeol sedikit banyak terkesiap dan berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab, "Hm, aku lembur."

Chanyeol meninggalkan senyum dan melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia menemukan sekotak pizza di depan tv dan dapur yang terlihat bersih. "Apa kau makan malam dengan pizza?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

Ia berbalik badan dan masih menemukan remaja itu masih berdiri pada tempatnya.

"Kau tidak lembur," Baekhyun lebih kepada berguman mengatakannya. Langkahnya ia tarik mendekati Chanyeol, berjinjit dan melingkari leher Chanyeol dengan kedua lengannya. Chanyeol terkejut berpikir Baekhyun akan menciumnya namun yang terjadi hanyalah bibir yang berjarak spasi—nyaris bersinggungan disana.

Baekhyun menghirup aroma mulut Chanyeol dan seketika iris sipitnya melebar.

"Steak…" Gumannya lagi. "kau bau steak."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerjab tak paham akan ucapan itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri cepat dan menatap lelaki tinggi itu datar.

"Kau tidak lembur, pakaianmu masih rapi. Kau pergi dengan seseorang dan makan malam bersamanya." Cetus Baekhyun. "Dan kau berbohong padaku."

Chanyeol terkesiap dan nyaris kehilangan nafasnya. Ia ingin menyangkali namun tatapan datar Baekhyun menarik niatannya itu. Chanyeol berakhir dengan hela nafas pelan.

"Aku memang tidak lembur, Baek. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu."

"Mengapa kau harus berbohong?"

Ya, mengapa Chanyeol harus berbohong. Ia hanya harus mengatakan hal yang seperti adanya, ia tidak berada di kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Chanyeol berada di restoran makan malam bersama Jinyi dengan sisa waktu dalam pembicaraan.

"Dengan siapa kau makan malam?" Baekhyun melontarkan tanya kembali.

"Jinyi," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. "Seo Jinyi, kau ingat wanita di supermarket hari itu?"

Baekhyun ingat. Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya adalah Seo Jinyi, dia adalah teman semasa kuliahnya dulu, mereka tidak akrab tapi menghabiskan makan malam bersama.

"Kau bilang kalian tidak akrab." Baekhyun menyindir. "Tapi pergi makan malam bersamanya."

"Baek itu tidaklah seperti yang kau pikirkan—"

"Apa kalian berkencan?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol membola dalam keterkejutan. "Kami tidak seperti itu." Chanyeol menyanggah cepat. Ia maju selangkah hendak mendekati Baekhyun namun penolakan yang ia terima. Baekhyun beringsut cepat sedang mata tak lepas menatapi bulatan membola Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi. Menyadari betul bagaimana penolakan Baekhyun beserta kekesalan dalam diri remaja itu. Chanyeol akan memakluminya, selalu untuk semua tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan selalu memakluminya seperti itu.

"Kami tidak berkencan Baek, aku bersumpah ini adalah kali pertama aku makan malam bersamanya. Jangan marah, oke?"

"Aku tidak marah kau pergi makan malam dengannya, aku marah karena kau berbohong padaku." Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Mengapa kau harus menutupinya dariku?"

"Karena aku tau kau takkan menyukai hal ini."

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya." potong Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tergugu dan hilang kata. Ia tau Baekhyun takkan suka ia berdekatan dengan siapapun, Jinyi atau siapapun itu Baekhyun tak pernah suka jika ia berpergian dengannya diluar pekerjaan namun ia tetap melakukannya.

"Aku melakukannya karena Ibu, Baek." Maka Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan selain mengatakan apa yang benar adanya. Permintaan Jinhee yang merupakan landasan ia berada di meja yang sama dengan Jinyi malam ini.

Baekhyun diam tak merespon, menunggu lanjutan atas apa yang hendak Chanyeol lontarkan di depannya.

"Ibu hanya ingin aku mengenal Jinyi lebih dekat."

Baekhyun menangkap paham cepat. "Apa ini seperti di drama?" Baekhyun lebih kepada kesimpulan otaknya sendiri. "Nenek menyukai Jinyi dan ingin menjodohkannya denganmu." Ungkapnya. "Kalian berkencan lalu menikah…" suaranya perlahan mencicit hilang.

Itu hanya kesimpulan sepihak namun entah mengapa mengantarkan denyut dari hatinya. Baekhyun mulai berpikir jauh, makan malam hanyalah sebuah perawalan dan Jinhee akan membuat semuanya kembali terulang, berlanjut dan berakhir dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Chanyeol akan berkencan dengan wanita itu, lalu Chanyeol akan menikahinya.

Ah benar. Mengapa Baekhyun sampai luput memikirkan hal itu. Chanyeol lelaki dewasa, ia akan menikah dengan seorang wanita dan memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Lelaki itu akan memiliki kehidupan baru bersama istrinya, mereka akan memiliki anak dan perlahan akan melupakan dirinya.

Lagipula, siapa Baekhyun? Hanya anak terlantar yang Chanyeol pungut dan mengapa pula lelaki itu harus memikirkan hal yang ia sukai dan tidak disukainya? Mengapa pula Baekhyun harus menghambat siklus kehidupan lelaki itu?

Baekhyun menatap terluka Chanyeol dan memutus matanya dengan langkah perlahan ia tarik menjauh.

"Baekhyun—" Chanyeol memanggilnya namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

"Tunggu Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencekal lengannya namun Baekhyun menariknya cepat.

"Aku mengantuk," ucap Baekhyun, matanya jatuh menatap lantai dibawahnya tak ingin melihat Chanyeol di depannya. Pintu kamar ia tutup meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku pada tempatnya.

Chanyeol menatap sendu punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Apa ia baru saja menyakiti Baekhyun?

Ia baru saja menyakiti Baekhyun, benar bukan?

Chanyeol menarik langkah cepat, menuju kamar Baekhyun dan memutar kenopnya. Terkunci… Baekhyun mengunci pintunya tak ingin Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sana—tak ingin melihat dirinya.

"Baekhyun buka pintunya." Chanyeol mengetuk datar itu berulang namun hanya keterdiaman yang ia dapati sebagai jawaban. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku mengakui jika aku berbohong padamu. Tak bisakah kita bicara sebentar, hm?"

Di balik pintu sana Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan isak tangisnya yang akan meledak. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh pada bibir pintu dan memeluk lututnya disana.

"Baby…" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun kembali. Ketukannya berhenti namun Baekhyun tau Chanyeol masih berada di depan pintu sana.

Chanyeol terdiam lama pada tempatnya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri bersamaan dengan sesal atas apa yang ia lakukan. Jika saja ia mengatakannya dari awal pada Baekhyun, tentang permintaan Jinhee, pertemuannya dengan Jinyi maka takkan seperti ini buah hasilnya.

Chanyeol menatap datar pintu bingung harus memulai darimana penjelasan yang hendak ia suarakan. Ia lantas menempatkan dirinya duduk pada lantai dan bersandar pada pintu kamar Baekhyun. Pikirannya menerawang dan membiarkan lidahnya berucap kemudian.

"Aku…" Chanyeol memulai. "Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Ibu, Baek." Suaranya pelan menguar namun Baekhyun dapat menangkap di balik sana.

"Ini bukanlah keinginanku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak baik dan menuruti keinginan Ibu." Ujarnya. "Aku hanya tak ingin… Ibu kembali merasa kecewa."

 _Dan tidak apa-apa jika aku yang kecewa,_ Baekhyun berguman sedih.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat Ibu sedih. Hanya mengenal Jinyi, Ibu menginginkannya seperti itu. Percayalah, ini bukan karena aku yang menginginkannya, Baek."

 _Juga tidak apa-apa jika aku yang sedih…_

"Aku hanya perlu memastikan Jinyi tak menyukaiku maka aku tak harus melakukan ini lagi."

 _Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata Jinyi menyukaimu?_

Baekhyun semakin menenggalamkan wajahnya pada lutut, menggelengkan kepalanya berulang berusaha menyangkali kesimpulan dirinya sedari tadi.

 _Jika Jinyi menyukaimu… apa itu artinya kau akan menikah dengannya dan aku… aku akan kehilanganmu, Chan?_

Denyutan hatinya terasa perih dan Baekhyun tak dapat menahan panas pada matanya.

"Baekhyun…" Dibalik pintu saja Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi. "Aku tau kau belum tidur, bisakah kau buka pintunya? Aku ingin memelukmu." Pinta Chanyeol. Ia menunggu namun lagi senyap menyahuti dirinya.

"Kumohon jangan mendiamiku seperti ini."

Namun Baekhyun bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ia memilih tenggalam bersama pikirannya dan menghiraukan Chanyeol yang dirundungi dilemma seorang dirinya.

Sepanjang malam itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu dipisah oleh sekat kayu pintu tanpa tau kehadiran satu sama lain berada di balik sana.

* * *

 **Cocot:** Makasih buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin satu dua kata di kotak review, mampir lagi yo~


	6. Chapter 6

" _Jinyi ayo kita berkencan."_

 _Kelopak mata melebar adalah hal pertama yang mejadi reaksinya. Jinyi membelakak menatap terkejut laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya itu. Youngjae, teman sekelasnya yang datang tiba-tiba lalu mengujarkan kalimatnya tanpa sempat berkedip sekalipun._

" _Aku menyukaimu, Jinyi. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" Younghae mempertegas kembali. Jinyi berkedip sekali, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri lalu menarik mata pertama kali._

" _Maaf Youngjae, aku tidak bisa. Aku menyukai orang lain."_

 _Menerima pernyataan cinta dengan landasan rasa kasihan bukanlah pilihan, Jinyi pun tak ingin memilih melakukannya._

 _Youngjae terlihat kecewa. Pundak tegangnya turun perlahan dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan patah kata miliknya._

" _O-oh, kau menyukai orang lain," Lelaki itu berguman._

" _Maafkan aku." Ucap Jinyi lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, meringis merasa tak enak hati._

 _Youngjae mencoba menarik senyum, sarat akan hal bukanlah apa-apa walau kenyataan hatinya retak akibat penolakan itu._

" _Bolehkah aku tau siapa lelaki yang kau sukai itu?" Youngjae bertanya hati-hati._

 _Jinyi merasakan wajahnya memanas cepat dan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya guna bertemu pandang dengan Youngjae di depannya. Ujung bibirnya berkedut dan ia tak sadar ketika mulai menarik senyum dengan rambatan rona merah muda pada masing-masing pipinya._

" _Dia mahasiswa Fakultas Bisnis, namanya… Park Chanyeol."_

…

Baekhyun tak tidur sepanjang malam. Ia merenung, berpikir apa yang telah ia lakukan. Marah dan menuding Chanyeol dengan permasalahan sepele seperti itu, Baekhhyun sadar betapa kekanak-kanakkannya ia.

Seharusnya Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan yang coba Chanyeol katakan padanya. Disana ada Jinhee dan Baekhyun seharusnya tak menyalahi Chanyeol pula atas permintaan itu. Itu wajar dengan Chanyeol sebagai anak berlaku baik kepada orangtuanya.

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah bentuk dari pengabdian yang lain, itu bukanlah keinginan hatinya dan seharusnya Baekhyun menyikapinya dengan lugas, bukannya bertele-tele dan berakhir dengan keterdiaman seperti ini.

Apa yang ia lakukan hanya akan membuat ia berakhir pada kesengsaraannya sendiri. Berdiam diri tanpa kata dengan Chanyeol bukankah itu tindakan yang menuntunnya perlahan kehilangan lelaki itu?

Benar, seharusnya Baekhyun mempertahankan lelaki itu untuknya bukannya alih-alih melepasnya seperti itu. Ini bukan tentang Jinyi, ini tentang Jinhee yang akan menekan Chanyeol lagi dan lagi. Jinhee mungkin akan tetap membenci kehidaran Baekhyun selamanya, itu takkan memberikan pengaruh seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jadi yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa lelaki itu tak membutuhkan siapapun selain dirinya.

Karena Baekhyun ada untuk semua yang Chanyeol butuhkan.

…

Baekhyun beranjak dari dudukya di atas lantai. Tungkainya terasa sedikit keram berada pada posisi yang sama sejak lama lalu ia paksa menegak perlahan. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dini hari, luaran sana masih gelap.

Sudah berapa lama ia duduk dilantai dan malah jatuh tertidur disana. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafasya pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya setelah itu.

Kenop pintu Baekhyun putar lalu menarik daun pintu itu terbuka dan seketika Baekhyun terlonjak pada tempatnya.

"Chanyeol!" Pekiknya terkejut.

Chanyeol berada disana, nyaris terjungkal ketika pintu Baekhyun buka dengan tubuh besar itu bersandar disana.

Chanyeol pun sama terlihat terkejut dengan wajah kantuk melinglung akibat tidur yang di paksa terjaga seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chan?" Baekhyun dengan cepat bersimpuh di lantai dan membantu Chanyeol duduk kembali. "Jangan bilang kau tidur disini?" terka Baekhyun takjub.

Lelaki dewasa itu menyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku ketiduran." Katanya. "Apakah ini sudah pagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan. "Masih jam 2 pagi," jawabnya. "Ayo tidur dikamar, kau bisa sakit jika tidur disini."

Baekhyun bangkit pertama kali lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk ikut bangkit pula.

"Kita tidur bersama?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu.

Baekhyun menatapnya lama dan Chanyeol mulai mengantisipasi dirinya sendiri untuk sebuah penolakan. Namun yang ia dapatkan ialah hal yang terbalik akan itu, Baekhyun mengangguk sekali dengan kedutan bibir untuk sebuah senyum.

"Hm, dikamarmu." Katanya.

Chanyeol dirudung lega seketika. Senyum lebarnya terlihat bodoh tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia tanpa aba-aba segera membopong Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

Baekhyun terpekik lagi dan reflek melingkari leher Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Yak!" serunya. "Jangan menggendongku tiba-tiba seperti itu! Bagaimana jika aku jatuh?"

"Maka akan menangkapmu, mudah sekali." Jawab Chanyeol tak peduli. Kekehan di sela kantuk mendera terdengar di sepanjang langkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun mencibir dan dengan kesal menarik telinga Chanyeol.

"Aw, Baek. Telingaku~" Rengek Chanyeol pura-pura kesakitan. Ia mendorong pintu kamar dengan tubuhnya lalu menurunkan Baekhyun hati-hati di atas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun tak peduli dan segera mengambil posisi berbaringnya dengan desisan kekesalan yang sama. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang membuka pakaian kerja yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya dan berganti dengan kaos rumahan yang nyaman.

Lelaki itu lalu naik ke atas tidur, berbaring di samping Baekhyun dan si mungil serta merta masuk ke dalam pelukan CEO itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum berpikir jika apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelumnya tak lagi Baekhyun permasalahkan. Baekhyun tak mungkin lupa, jadi jelas jika Baekhyun memang tak ingin memperpanjang hal itu.

Chanyeol lantas balas memeluk tubuh si mungil pada dadanya. Puncak kepala dengan helai hitam harum itu ia kecup berulang dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Permintaan maaf sebelumnya, aku terima." Sayup di dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun berucap.

Si tinggi membuka matanya kembali, lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun pelan guna bersitatap dengannya. Namun Baekhyun menahan dirinya, lengannya membelit tubuh Chanyeol semakin erat lalu berucap kembali disana.

"Hanya jika kau tak lagi mengulanginya."

Chanyeol tak menyisakan detik segera menganggukkan kepalanya, menyanggupi permintaan tersirat itu. Berbohong… Chanyeol berjanji takkan melakukannya lagi.

…

"Bagaimana makan malammu dan Chanyeol semalam?" Eunjung bertanya ketika Jinyi baru saja menempatkan dirinya duduk pada kursi makan. "Apakah semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?"

Jinyi sedikit memalu dan pelan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, Bu."

"Nyonya Park menelefon dan bertanya. Kau tau bukan anak laki-laki akan sulit bercerita tentang hal seperti ini kepada orangtua mereka."

Jinyi tersenyum dan membenarkan hal itu dalam hatinya.

"Pria yang baik terlihat bagaimana dia memberlakukan Ibunya," Eunjung berucap lagi. "Chanyeol memberlakukan Ibunya dnegan baik, di sopan dan juga mapan. Ibu menyukainya dan Ibu harap kalian akan berhasil dalam hal ini."

"Kami baru memulainya, Bu. Itu bukan apa-apa." Sahut Jinyi memalu. Benar, bahkan semuanya baru dimulai bagaimana bisa jika Ibunya berharap setinggi itu, bagaimanapun… Jinyi tak ingin menaruh harapan berlebih yang berujung menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

Walau pada sisi hati yang lain dirinya pun sama berharap… jika Chanyeol memiliki harapan yang sama akan dirinya.

…

Jadi Baekhyun memulainya hari ini.

Baekhyun tau Chanyeol akan menemui Jinyi lagi hari ini. Tentu, sampai batas waktu yang tak ditentukan Chanyeol akan selalu melakukannya sampai Jinyi benar memperlihatkan ketidaknyamannya akan tingkah yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Jadi Baekhyun pun berniat untuk menambah nilai _double_ untuk hal itu.

Sekolahnya telah berakhir sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Chanyeol mengirim pesan lagi mengatakan jika ia tak bisa menjemput dan Baekhyun balas mengatakan itu bukanlah masalah. Chanyeol memintanya untuk pulang ke apartemen dan menunggu kepulangannya disana namun taunya Baekhyun tak ingin melakukan hal itu.

Taksi yang ia tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan gedung perusahaan Chanyeol. Senyumnya terkembang lebar dengan langkah tenang memasuki gedung itu dan memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menatap anak SMA itu terkejut bukan main. Kelopak matanya yang bulat semakin membola namun Baekhyun di depannya hanya memberikan cengiran dan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan bertemu Jinyi hari ini?" Baekhyun bertanya. Kepalanya mendongak dengan binar yang terlihat aneh bagi Chanyeol.

Lelaki dengan tinggi tak wajar itu mengerjab lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dua kali.

"Ya, aku akan bertemu dengannya."

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku ikut, hm Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun aku harus mengenal Jinyi pula bukan?" alisnya ia naik turunkan dengan jenaka. Itu terlihat aneh namun taunya menciptakan senyum bagi Chanyeol. Itu akan menjadi hal yang bagus, pikirnya Baekhyun telah lebih mengerti keadaan sekarang.

Maka ia memberikan anggukan, tanpa tau maksud terselubung Baekhyun disana.

…

Jinyi menatap perataran rumah sakit sesekali. Kepalanya mendongak, melihat pada arah pintu masuk menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengiriminya pesan, mengatakan jika ia akan menjemput untuk ajakan makan malam yang lain.

Jinyi memberikan anggukan dan disinilah ia.

Wanita dengan profesi dokter itu memperhatikannya sesekali. Ponsel ditangannya ia perhatikan, menatap refleksi wajahnya yang terpantul pada layar gelap—memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan riasan wajahnya.

Bagaimanapun Jinyi ingin terlihat baik di depan Chanyeol.

Mobil yang sudah tak asing baginya itu terlihat memasuki perataran rumah sakit. Itu mobil Chanyeol dan Jinyi cepat-cepat mengulas senyumnya disana. Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Jinyi, lelaki itu keluar dan membimbing masuk pada sisian jok kemudi.

Jinyi tak mampu menahan diri dengan rambatan hangat pada wajah, menunduk malu dan menempatkan dirinya disana. Chanyeol masuk di detik selanjutnya ketika ia hendak memulai basa-basi yang lain, taunya sumber suara lain memecah ucapannya.

"Selamat malam, Bibi Jinyi." Baekhyun menyapa ramah dengan senyum terkembang lebar. Jinyi terkejut bukan main dan menatap Baekhyun dengan degup jantung bertalu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari adanya sosok yang lain di dalam mobil itu.

"Oh, maaf apakah aku mengangetkan Bibi?" Baekhyun bertanya merasa tak enak hati.

"Ah, tidak aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Jinyi menyahut, matanya melirik Chanyeol meminta penjelasan lelaki itu tentang siapa anak berseragam di dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun mengetahuinya dan cepat-cepat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bibi tidak ingat aku? Kita pernah bertemu di supermarket hari itu, namaku Park Baekhyun. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri, ia membungkukkan badannya pelan memberi salam kepada wanita itu.

Jinyi menerawang sesaat, mencoba mencari potongan ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan anak itu dan seketika teringat dengan pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Chanyeol. Dia adalah anak yang bersama Chanyeol hari itu.

"Ah, aku ingat. Aku Seo Jinyi, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Katanya. Senyumnya terulas manis balik menyapa Baekhyun. "Apa kau adik Chanyeol?" Jinyi bertanya kemudian, mengingat tentang nama keluarga yang sama akan milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri mengemudikan mobilnya, mendengarkan sembari sesekali melihat Baekhyun melalui kaca spion di depannya. Sesekali pula bertemu pandang dan melempar senyum kepada remaja itu.

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan. "Aku bukan adik Chanyeol, aku teman hidup Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Jinyi berjengit satu alis. "Teman hidup?" ulangnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol bergantian dengan Baekhyun namun lelaki dengan jabatan CEO itu masih saja diam—membiarkan Baekhyun mengatakan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Baekhyun tergelak, melihhat seperti apa raut terkejut juga kebingungan Jinyi dengan apa yang ia katakan. Dirinya tidak berbohong, ia memang teman hidup Chanyeol apa yang salah dengan hal itu?

"Kami hidup bersama." Kata Baekhyun. Ia menatap Chanyeol kemudian. "Benarkan, Chan?"

Jinyi beralih menatap Chanyeol kini dan CEO itu lagi memberikan anggukan. Jinyi sedikit banyak dilanda rasa bingung dan bertanya apa hubungan spesifik kedua lelaki ini? Teman hidup? Teman hidup yang seperti apa?

Menyadari raut kebingungan Jinyi maka Chanyeol pun mengambil langkah untuk menjawabi apa yang menghinggapi pikiran dokter itu.

"Aku adalah wali Baekhyun." Katanya.

"Wali?" Jinyi lagi balik bertanya. Chanyeol memberikan anggukan. "Jadi, hm… semacam aku adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab untuknya, tapi kami lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai teman hidup."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, membenarkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Baekhyun adalah anak yang menjadi tanggungjawab Chanyeol… anak? Anak kandung? Apakah itu berarti Chanyeol memilikinya diluar hubungan pernikahan? Sontak pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi isi kepala Jinyi lagi.

Ia ingin bertanya, namun urung memikirkan mungkin itu akan menjadi topik yang sensitive. Mungkin tidak sekarang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di tengah mereka, jadi Jinyi memutuskan untuk bertanya kapan-kapan.

"Ah, seperti itu." Jinyi berguman, berpura-pura paham dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Jadi apa menu makan malam kita hari ini?" Baekhyun menyelutuk bertanya tiba-tiba. Jinyi sedikit terkejut, tersadar jika makan malamnya keduanya dengan Chanyeol nyatanya tak hanya mereka nikmati berdua saja, namun dengan Baekhyun pula disana. Mengapa ia sedikit merasa kecewa akan hal itu?

"Bagaimana jika Bibimbap dan Gogigui? Bagaimana menurut Bibi Jinyi?" Baekhyun beralih bertanya padanya.

"Oh," Jinyi lagi merasa terkejut. "Itu ide yang bagus." Ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Baiklah berarti Bibimbap dan Gogigui, setuju?" dari arah kemudi Chanyeol bertanya lagi memastikan.

"Setuju!"

Dan Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang menyahuti hal itu, berseru senang lagi dengan senyum sejuta arti dengan lirikan sekilas kepada wanita Seo di depannya itu.

…

Nyatanya makan malam yang Jinyi harapkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi. Jinyi tak benar berandai jika ajakan makan malam kedua Chanyeol akan lebih baik daripada ajakan pertama.

Jinyi telah mengetahui beberapa yang Chanyeol senangi untuk topik pembicaraannya dan Jinyi pikir itu akan menjadi hal yang baik untuk pembicaraan mereka di waktu selanjutnya. Namun taunya apa yang ia harapkan berubah menjadi ilusi semata dengan kehadiran Baekhyun disana.

Jinyi tak ingin mengatakan Baekhyun seperti memonopi Chanyeol dan bertingkah seolah hanya ada mereka berdua saja di meja itu. Jinyi tak ingin mengakui bagaimana itu terlihat sedikit menyebalkan, dirinya seperti diabaikan. Sisi rasionalnya berujar tentang ia yang merupakan orang baru, melakukan pendekatan dengan Chanyeol tidakkah seharusnya itu bagus jika Baekhyun… dijadikan sebagai batu loncatan?

Mungkin Baekhyun adalah anak yang Chanyeol ambil tanggungjawabnya, anak itu jelas berharga, bagi Chanyeol dia memiliki nilai segalanya. Maka jika ia memang berkeinginan untuk membuat hubungannya dan Chanyeol berhasil, tidakkah Baekhyun menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk ia jadikan sebagai pihak pendukung yang lain?

Benar. Jinyi membatin dalam hati. Lagipula apa yang ia takutkan, Baekhyun hanyalah anak laki-laki berseragam SMA, dia hanyalah anak-anak lalu mengapa pula Jinyi harus menganggapnya sebagai saingan? Itu tak seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Omong-omong," Jinyi memutuskan untuk memulainya pertama kali. Riuh kecapan mulut Baekhyun akan daging di depannya terhenti sesaat dan beralih kepada Jinyi. "Baekhyun berada di tahun berapa?"

"Tahun pertama." Baekhyun menyahut singkat sebelum beralih kepada Chanyeol kembali. "Chan potongkan aku yang itu." tunjuknya pada daging panggang di atas pan.

"Yang ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk dengan sumpitnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menerima suapan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Jinyi memperhatikan hal itu dan menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun hanya memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan namanya saja juga interaksi tanpa sekat keduanya. Itu terlihat manis namun Jinyi tak bisa menyembunyikan sisa rasa aneh menyelimuti akan interaksi itu. Entahlah… bagaimana Jinyi harus menjelaskannya.

Sepanjang makan malam itu, Jinyi menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandang kedua lelaki di depannya tanpa terlibat dalam pembicaraan apapun.

Hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seolah kehadirannya tidaklah berada disana.

…

"Sampai bertemu kapan-kapan, Bibi Jinyi." Baekhyun melambai pada jendela mobil dengan senyum lebar mengukir bibir tipisnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Baekhyun." Jinyi balas melambai, mengantar deruan mobil Chanyeol yang perlahan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Setelah mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai meninggalkan Jinyi dibelakang sana, Baekhyun segera menaikkan kaca jendela kembali lalu melompat pada jok depan dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Jadi seperti itu makan malamnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan dengusan. "Membosankan sekali," sambungnya kemudian. "Aku membayangkan sepanjang malam kau pasti akan mati kebosanan, Jinyi bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak makan malam tadi."

"Bagaimana bisa Jinyi berbicara Baek, jika sedari tadi kau terus saja mengoceh." Chanyeol terkekeh dan Baekhyun merengut.

"Maksudmu aku cerewet?" deliknya tak suka. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan mengerucutkkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang berbicara banyak daripada berdiam diri seperti kemarin." Chanyeol menyindir.

Baekhyun melirik lelaki itu sebal namun tak memiliki niatan untuk memperpanjang atas apa yang Chanyeol ujarkan.

"Jika begitu aku akan berbicara lebih banyak lagi." Katanya. "Dan mengikuti kalian lagi di pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh kembali dan tak terlihat keberatan dengan itu.

"Mengapa hanya tertawa dan tidak menjawab?"

"Kau boleh melakukannya Baekhyunie~" Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada mendayu sukses menciptakan tawa remaja itu.

Lagipula Chanyeol tak benar menyukai pertemuannya dengan Jinyi, jadi tak masalah jika Baekhyun ikut pula. Apapun, asal itu dapat mematahkan sangsi dalam diri Baekhyun untuk dirinya.

…

Lalu di hari-hari selanjutnya, Baekhyun masih ada di setiap pertemuan Chanyeol dan Jinyi.

Trotoar terasa penuh di penghujung petang, desau angin dingin dan Baekhyun mulai merutuki dinginnya malam menerpa tubuhnya. Jinyi menawarkan secup kopi panas di kafe namun yang terjadi adalah diluar pemikirannya.

"Kemari," Chanyeol membuka mantel yang ia kenakan dan melebarkan lengannya kepada Baekhyun. Remaja itu bergerak masuk, menempel pada sisian tubuh Chanyeol berbagi satu mantel hangat berdua.

Jinyi tercenung, sedang alisnya terangkat akan pemandangan itu. Itu tidak aneh, itu wajar terjadi… _benar bukan?_

"Aku ingin cokelat hangat." Kata Baekhyun disanaa. Kepalanya mendongak miring, menatap Chanyeol di atasnya. "Udaranya dingin sekali, aku ingin pulang dan menonton film saja."

"Jadi kita pulang sekarang?"

"Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun sekali lalu memberikan anggukan cepat sebagai persetujuan. Ia lalu berbalik badan menghadap Jinyi yang diam sedari tadi di belakangnya dan menampakkan raut wajah menyesal kemudian.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya setengah tak enak hati. "Baekhyun gampang sakit jika kedinginan." Ujarnya.

"Oh," Jinyi tersadar cepat dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan masalah, bagaimanapun kesehatan tetap hal utama bukan?" senyum tidak apa-apanya itu lagi membuat Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati, namun ia memilih untuk tak peduli—bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah prioritasnya.

"Mungkin Bibi Jinyi bisa ikut menonton bersama kita, Chan?" Baekhyun menyela. Ia mendongak lagi dan bertemu pandang Chanyeol dengan kernyitan. Sedikit bingung dengan pintaan Baekhyun, tidakkah itu seperti ajakan tak langsung Baekhyun untuk undangan Jinyi ke apartemen mereka.

"Lagipula besok akhir pekan." Sambung Baekhyun lagi. Ia melempar tatapan bukan masalah dengan gidikkan bahu pelan setelahnya.

Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan dan menatap Jinyi kembali, bertanya persetujuan wanita itu kembali. "Jika kau tidak keberatan." Kata Chanyeol.

Jinyi menimbang sesaat dan berpikir jika itu akan menjadi hal yang baik. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berkunjung ke apartemen Chanyeol, tidakkah itu bagus untuk pendekatan mereka?

"Aku di undang bukan?" Jinyi bertanya jenaka. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

…

Baekhyun telah memikirkan satu film yang ingin ia tonton bersama Chanyeol juga Jinyi yang ikut ia ajak dalam rutinitas mingguannya itu. Baekhyun tak memiliki maksud lain sebenarnya, kecuali ingin menegaskan posisinya dan berharap wanita itu jengah dan tak lagi berkeinginan untuk melanjutkan hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memilih satu film horror terbaru dengan modus bergelanyut pada lengan Chanyeol sampai tertidur, Jinyi mungkin akan bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan mereka yang lain dan Baekhyun hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa sempurnanya Chanyeol dengan hanya ia yang lelaki itu miliki.

Jinyi atau siapapun itu, Baekhyun hanya ingin membuktikan jika Chanyeol tak membutuhkan salah satu dari mereka.

Lorong panjang apartemen ditapaki tenang dengan beberapa pembicaraan oleh dominan Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol menanggapi dengan beberapa usapan di atas kepalanya masih berbagi 1 mantel bersama. Jinyi berada pada sisi Baekhyun, mendengarkan sesekali menyahut dengan kekehan.

Seharusnya masih tetap berlanjut sampai di depan tv sana namun melebur dengan sosok Jinhee pada pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Jinhee menyambut dengan senyuman, melihat adanya sosok Jinyi pula namun berganti dengan cepat ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang nyaris tersembunyi di dalam rengkuhan lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengang dan melepaskan dirinya secepat kilat dari Chanyeol.

"Ibu." Chanyeol tergugu, sama terkejutnya akan Baekhyun—setengah tak percaya dengan kedatangan Jinhee yang tiba-tiba.

Jinhee mengabaikan sapaan itu, langkah kaki tertarik cepat, menghentak menghampiri mereka lalu tanpa kata melayangkan tangannya. Begitu keras mengenai pipi Baekhyun. Anak itu tak sempat berkedip, terdorong satu langkah bersamaan rasa panas menjalari kulit wajahnya.

Baekhyun termangu, sedang pendengaran seolah mensunyi tanpa apapun yang mampu ia tangkap. Pekikan Jinyi samar terdengar, sedang apa yang Jinhee ucapkan setelahnya membayangi sampai ke belakang otaknya.

"Ibu!" Chanyeol mengertak keras. "Apa yang Ibu lakukan?" Tubuh tingginya membantengi Baekhyun yang termangu di belakangnya.

Namun Jinhee lagi mengabaikan hal itu, ia bergerak pada sisi yang lain menangkap Baekhyun dan menudingnya dengan benci.

"Kau benar-benar anak tidak tau diri! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?! Tidak cukup kau membebani putraku dan sekarang kau ingin menghambat dirinya juga!" Hardik Jinhee. Matanya melotot besar dengan satu jari menunjuk kening Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Dasar tidak tau terima kasih!"

"Hentikan, Bu!" Cegah Chanyeol lagi.

"Mengapa aku harus berhenti, anak haram ini takkan pernah sadar siapa dirinya sebenarnya." Sentak Jinhee. "Mengapa kau tidak enyah saja anak sialan? Tidak puas kau membunuh anakku Yoora, hah?! Atau kau berpikir untuk membunuh Chanyeol juga!?"

Baekhyun tak memiliki hal yang ia pikirkan dalam kepalanya. Hatinya tergores, berulang sampai menganga besar untuk semua yang Jinhee katakan. Itu bukanlah kali pertama ia perdengarkan namun entah mengapa rasa sakitnya merupakan rasa sakit berulang—lagi menyakiti hatinya sampai ke dasar.

Matanya terasa panas, pandangannya memburam sedang indera pendengarannya seolah lumpuh menangkap apapun pembelaan yang Chanyeol tujukan padanya. Chanyeol bukanlah anak laki-laki pembangkang yang akan melawan orangtuanya, dia sopan, dia baik namun lihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Hanya karena kehadirannya, hanya karena pembelaan untuknya Chanyeol berakhir dengan tindak kurang ajar membentak Ibunya seperti itu.

Chanyeol tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Jinhee akan terluka karena ucapannya dan itu juga akan membuat ia semakin membenci Baekhyun. Benar, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak besar kepala. Seharusnya jika urat malunya tak putus, ia pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol sedari dulu, bukannya tetap tinggal dan lihat hasil dari ego tak tau malunya itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir pelan, mencoba menahan isakan dan perlahan mengambil langkah pergi. Suara Chanyeol sayup terdengar memanggili namanya disela teriakan Jinhee memaki dirinya lagi.

Baekhyun sudah tak ingin lagi mendengarkan hal itu, mungkin sudah seharusnya ia pergi. Mungkin memang hari inilah saatnya.

…

Namun Chanyeol jelas takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Langkah kaki panjangnya menggema memenuhi lorong mengejar Baekhyun yang pergi menjauh. Jinhee berteriak, memanggil namanya memintanya untuk berhenti namun Chanyeol tak mengindahkan hal itu.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah Baekhyun.

Apa yang Jinhee ujarkan kali ini terlalu berlebihan padanya. Baekhyun memiliki perasa yang sensitive, berulang terjadi bukan momok berarti yang dapat membuatnya kebal akan semua itu. Dia masih anak-anak, polah pikirnya masih labil dan apa yang selalu Jinhee perdengarkan jelas melukai perasaannya.

Chanyeol tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa ketakutan miliknya. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun pergi… bagaimana jika Baekhyun memilih pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya? Baekhyun tidak boleh, Baekhyun tidak boleh melakukannya.

Deru jantung menggema membuat Chanyeol kelabakan. Matanya awas memperhatikan sekitar, pada lorong panjang dan lobi luas gedung apartemennya namun Baekhyun tak terlihat dimanapun.

Dingin angin malam menerpa mengenai wajah kalutnya. Jalanan tetap ramai dengan sosok Baekhyun di antara mereka. Chanyeol mengejarnya secepat angin, menarik tangannya namun secepat itu juga Baekhyun menarik cengkraman tangan itu.

"Lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pergi." Serak suara bergetar Baekhyun menyapa inderanya. Anak itu bahkan tak berbalik, lagi melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Namun Chanyeol tak mendengarkan, lagi ia kejar sosok mungil itu dan tanpa kata menariknya dalam dekapan. Baekhyun meronta, kepalan tangannya memukuli dada Chanyeol—memaksa lepas belitan lengan lelaki itu darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, kumohon lepaskan aku." Baekhyun memohon dalam isakan. Air mata yang ia tahan tumpah ruah membasahi mantel yang Chanyeol kenakan. "Biarkan aku pergi." Raungnya. Air mata membasahi parasnya, menggenangi pipi berisi miliknya. Baekhyun meraung dan menghujani dada Chanyeol lagi dengan tak bertanaga. Goresan pada hatinya merenggut seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya, tungkainya bahkan nyaris melunglai namun tetap ia paksa melangkah pergi menjauh. Kemanapun, di tempat tanpa adanya suara Jinhee disana.

Chanyeol lagi mengindahkan titahan itu. matanya terpejam, menerima pesakitan anak yang berada dalam dekapannya itu—merasakan sakitnya dan menyimpan rasa yang sama pula dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak memilih untuk menjadi diriku yang seperti ini." Serak Baekhyun berucap pada dada Chanyeol. "Jika aku bisa memilih, aku juga takkan memilih untuk menjadi aku yang seperti ini." Baekhyun terisak mengatakan apa yang berada dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol mendengarkan sedang denyut dalam dadanya terasa menemani.

"Jika aku bisa memilih, maka aku akan memilih untuk mati agar Ibu bisa hidup. Jika aku bisa memilih, maka aku akan memilih untuk tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku tak ingin menjadi alasan Ibu meninggal. Jika aku bisa memilih, jika aku bisa memilih—" Baekhyun tersendat. "aku takkan memilih untuk menjadi benalu dalam hidupmu."

Baekhyun merintih dalam kesakitan. Beradu dalam sisi luar logika tentang Tuhan menjadikannya seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku mati saja bersama Ibu hari itu, seharusnya kau tidak mengambilku, kau seharusnya meninggalkanku di rumah sakit atau lebih baik kau membuangku ke jalanan bukannya merawatku dan membesarkanku yang telah membunuh keluargamu. Seharusnya kau—"

Chanyeol tak ingin mendengarkan lagi. Baekhyun hanya akan menyakiti perasaannya dengan apa yang ia katakan, itu pun akan menyakiti dirinya pula dan Chanyeol tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Satu tangannya berpindah cepat menuju dagu Baekhyun, menarik dan menahannya untuk sebuah pertemuan lunak mereka.

Chanyeol membungkam setiap patahan kata anak itu di dalam mulutnya. Menelannya dalam pangutan, menghilangkannya dalam lumatan lembut di atas tipis itu. Isakan Baekhyun seolah tertiup angin, namun tak jua mampu menghentikan tetes air matanya.

" _ **Seharusnya kita tak saling jatuh cinta."**_

Bening basahnya bertemu dengan bulat sedih milih Chanyeol, terpantul satu sebelum lelaki itu memutusnya dalam pejaman mata. Chanyeol bergerak pertama kali di atas bibirnya, mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dan melumatnya—menarik ulur tiap sisi benda lunak kecintaannya itu, membawa Baekhyun dalam dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja.

Perlahan Baekhyun ikut memejamkan kelopak matanya pula, bibirnya menyambut bibir Chanyeol dan balas untuk lumatan yang sama pada bibir bawah tebal lelaki itu. Isakannya teredam sedang cipakan lembut menjadi satu-satunya pengiring dua insan kasih itu.

Baekhyun sedikit terengah ketika Chanyeol melepas pangutan bibir mereka setelahnya. Bibirnya basah dan bervolume sedikit lebih tebal dari seharusnya sedang jantung berdegup kencang masih ditemani oleh kesedihan miliknya.

"Bahkan Baekhyun," Chanyeol memulainya disana. "Jika waktu berulang kembali, aku masih akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan tetap membawamu pulang, aku masih akan merawatmu, menjagamu, membesarkanmu dan menyayangimu sama besarnya seperti yang kulakukan saat ini." Iring suaranya tanpa ragu, tegas menyentak Baekhyun sampai ke ubun saraf.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal," ungkap Chanyeol lagi. "sedikitpun tidak, bahkan jika perasaanku berubah tombak pesakitan, bukan masalah karena itu adalah dirimu. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, jika aku terlahir kembali, aku akan memohon kepada Tuhan agar dilahirkan kembali sebagai Park Chanyeol yang hanya mencintaimu sebagai lelakiku, mencintai kau Park Baekhyun selama hidupku."

Setiap patahan itu meluncur sederas mata air, tak berhambat, tak terpatah. Lugas suaranya menggerangi Baekhyun sampai ke saraf, rasanya menggetarkan namun tak tau mengapa membuat air matanya lagi menetes.

Baekhyun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya menangis sedang kakinya tetap berpinjak pada tempat sama, pada dekapan Chanyeol dimana seharusnya ia tetap tinggal.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hanya raungan itulah yang kemudian ia suarakan dari dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu, untuk itu—kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku, tetap hiduplah bersamaku."

Itu adalah sebuah permintaan dan Baekhyun akan bersenang hati untuk menurutinya.

"Aku berjanji hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau meneteskan air matamu, hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu merasakan pesakitan bencimu. Untuk itu, kumohon bersabarlah…

 _bersabarlah sampai aku bisa menghentikan semuanya_."

Itu adalah janji dan Baekhyun tau Chanyeol akan menempatinya.

Bahkan jika janji yang membuat Chanyeol harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, tak apa jika itu adalah Baekhyun.

…

Disana Jinyi melihatnya, semuanya juga mendengar apapun yang kedua lelaki itu ucapkan. Tak ada yang terlewatkan, semuanya terekam baik dalam dirinya, pada ingatannya juga hatinya.

Rasanya mengejutkan, namun sakitnya terasa perih pula.

Sebenarnya… cinta seperti apa yang mereka miliki?

…

Chanyeol memiliki banyak janji dalam hidupnya. Dulu ia menjanjikan banyak hal kepada Yoora, tentang bayi yang saudaranya itu kandung—merawatnya juga membesarkannya bersama. Chanyeol telah menepatinya dan kini ia memiliki janji yang lain.

Janjinya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun akan tetap melakukannya.

"Jika aku menikahi Jinyi, apakah itu cukup membuat Ibu berhenti melukai perasaan Baekhyun? Aku akan menikahinya asal Ibu berjanji untuk tidak lagi melukai perasaan Baekhyun, asal Ibu berjanji untuk tak lagi menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh Yoora Noona dan tak pernah lagi menganggu kehidupannya."

Chanyeol mencoba membunuh perasaannya sendiri, apapun asal ia mendapatkan bayaran kebahagian Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol luput memikirkan satu hal, kenyataan janjinya yang lain itu menorehkan Baekhyun pesakitan yang paling dalam, bahkan bukanlah apa-apa dengan tiap makian yang Jinhee hanturkan padanya.

Chanyeol luput memikirkan hal dimana ia menciptakan tombak berkarat menghunus Baekhyun dalam jurang kesakitannya—kesakitan yang nyatanya merupakan milik mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Cocot:** sinet is life wkwkkwkw

Thankchu for all lovely reviewers, see ya egen di next chap yo~


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun bangun dengan kepala berat mendera dirinya. Pusing kentara terasa dan pandangannya sedikit memburam. Hari telah pagi dan Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamar miliknya. Ia lantas bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyeret langkah keluar kamar dan menuju satu kamar lain yang ada di apartemen itu.

Kamar Chanyeol, kosong dan sudah rapi tanpa adanya kehadiran sosok itu.

Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol mungkin berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan mereka seperti biasa lelaki itu lakukan. Langkah ia tarik menuju dapur kini, sayup suara gemericik minyak goreng dengan pisau beradu di atas talenan menyambut Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki areal itu.

Seseorang benar berada di balik pantry, bukan Chanyeol. melainkan sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang ia biarkan tergerai—Jinyi?

Baekhyun berkerut kening dan mulai menerka apa yang wanita itu lakukan disini?

Menyadari adanya sosok yang lain berada di dalam dapur itu, Jinyi berbalik badan. Senyum tersungging simpul, menyambut pagi Baekhyun dengan sapaan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Jinyi bertanya di antara pekerjaannya memotongi sayuran di depannya.

"Mengapa Bibi berada disini?" alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun balik bertanya. Tikungan pada keningnya mencekung menatap seribu tanya kepada dokter itu.

"Memasakkanmu sarapan, tentu saja. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, 10 menit dan semuanya akan terhidang di depanmu." Ia berkedip mata satu dengan jenaka namun masih tak mempu memudarkan kebingungan dalam diri remaja itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih pusing?" Jinyi bertanya lagi. Menyadari Baekhyun yang masih saja berdiri pada tempatnya, membuat ia menghela nafas pelan. Jinyi meninggalkan sayurannya sesaat lalu menuntun Baekhyun duduk pada salah satu kursi tinggi pantry.

Tangannya lalu menapaki kening Baekhyun dan berdiam disana selama seperkian detik. Baekhyun terkesiap atas apa yang Jinyi lakukan, reflek menarik tangan wanita itu menjauh dari wajahnya. Penolakan kontak fisik seperti itu, taunya tak benar menciptakan singgung dalam hatinya.

Alih-alih merasa tersinggung, Jinyi lebih terlihat tak peduli dengan bahu ia gidikkan sekali.

"Demammu sudah turun." Ujar Jinyi kemudian.

"Demam?" Baekhyun bertanya ulang dengan tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau demam semalam, suhu badanmu mencapai 40°C." Baekhyun berkedip sekali, tak benar ingat dengan dirinya yang demam tiba-tiba. Ia merenung, mencoba membuka ingatan balik namun yang ia temukan hanyalah pelukan hangat Chanyeol di trotar—selebihnya buram.

"Chanyeol panik sekali, inilah mengapa aku berada disini sekarang." Celetuk Jinyi lagi.

Ah, Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru menyadari tentang tidak adanya kehadiran lelaki itu. Kepalanya menoleh pada sekitar, bertanya lagi dimana lelaki tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol memiliki pertemuan mendadak, dia menemui kliennya sekarang." Jinyi berucap, menyadari kebingungan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, sedang otaknya mulai merangkai pertanyaan tentang adanya Jinyi. Wanita itu berada di dapurnya, memasak dengan alasan Chanyeol yang memintanya. Ini merupakan kali pertama terjadi, di hari sebelumnya Chanyeol bahkan tak sesenti pun meninggalkan dirinya. Bahkan untuk pertemuan paling mendesak sekalipun, Chanyeol akan menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan itu kepada sekretarisnya dengan ia yang menunggui Baekhyun sampai remaja itu benar telah baik-baik saja. Namun hari ini tidak dan rasanya sedikit aneh. Itu tidak seperti Chanyeol, Chanyeol-nya yang dulu.

Keterdiaman menjemput dengan cepat. Jinyi tenggelam dengan menu masakannya sedang Baekhyun tak memiliki niatan apapun untuk sebuah pembicaraan. Otaknya terisi akan Chanyeol dengan sejuta spekulasi yang tanpa sadar menenuhi pikirannya.

Baekhyun hanya tidak menyadari bagaimana Jinyi meliriknya sesekali. Memperhatikan dirinya namun menit berlalu masih ketediamanlah yang mengisi mereka.

"Tidakkah kita sedikit canggung?" Jinyi memutuskan untuk menciptakan sebuah topik akhirnya. Telur gulung buatannya ia sajikan di atas piring sebelum meletakkannya di depan Baekhyun. Pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat disana, sarat kebingungan mengisi Baekhyun namun segera terputus ketika Jinyi berbalik badan melanjutkan menunya yang lain.

"Bagaimanapun kita harus mulai mengakrabkan diri bukan?"

Kerutan kening Baekhyun semakin menikung tajam, ia menatap Jinyi tak mengerti.

"Seperti yang seharusnya kita lakukan." Katanya lagi. "Bagaimana jika aku memulainya pertama? Hm, bagaimana dengan sebuah cerita?"

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik." Baekhyun menyela, ia sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya namun tertahan penuh ketika satu nama lain terucap oleh wanita.

"Cerita tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengan Chanyeol."

"Apa?"

Jinyi tanpa sadar mengulas senyumnya lagi akan reaksi yang diberikan oleh remaja itu. Ia meliriknya sekali lagi dan mendapati Baekhyun berada di atas kursinya kembali.

"Hm, itu di tahun pertama di Universitas," Jinyi memulai. "Gedung fakultas kami berdekatan dan aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Chanyeol mahasiswa yang aktif, dia terkenal di kalangan mahasiwa lain bahkan yang berasal dari fakultas berbeda dengannya. Beberapa mengajak berkenalan dan sebenarnya aku pun." Jinyi terkekeh, sedikit banyak merasa malu dengan apa yang ia akui.

Namun itu merupakan hal yang berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Remaja itu memilih diam sedang hatinya menunggu tiap perkata yang akan dilontarkan oleh dokter di depannya itu.

"Jadi kami mulai melempar sapaan ketika tak sengaja bertemu, hanya beberapa obrolan singkat tapi ternyata itu benar mempengaruhiku. Kupikir aku mulai menyukainya, tidakkah itu konyol menurutmu?" Jinyi melirik Baekhyun lagi, wajahnya berkerut namun lagi Baekhyun tanpa ekspresif meresponi dirinya.

Jinyi tak peduli walau kenyataan Baekhyun seperti mengabaikan dirinya. Kompor yang menyala ia matikan lalu menyadiakan sup matangnya ke dalam mangkuk seraya berujar kembali.

"Aku lalu diterima dalam seleksi pertukaran mahasiswa ke New York selama setahun lalu memtuskan untuk melanjutkan study-ku disana. Selama itu pula hilang kontak dengan Chanyeol. aku tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya, e-mailnya atau apapun yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghubungi dirinya. Aku mulai sibuk dengan study-ku dan perlahan melupakan tentang Chanyeol, jadi kupikir aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi." Jinyi berhenti sesaat, nafasnya ia tarik pelan lalu ia hembuskan perlahan. "Pertemuan di supermarket hari itu adalah pertemuan pertama kali sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Chanyeol nyatanya kembali membayangi diriku. Sepertinya aku masih menyukai dirinya."

Ada rasa tak suka terselip dalam hati Baekhyun. Itu merupakan sebuah pengakuan dan Baekhyun benar tak menyukai hal itu. Satu hal yang ia ketahui sekarang adalah Jinyi memiliki rasa suka terhadap Chanyeol.

"Lalu tiba-tiba saja Ibuku bilang jika Nyonya Park ingin Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang lebih dekat denganku. Katakan ini menjadi sebuah perjodohan dan aku tak ingin menyangkal betapa aku merasa bahagia hal itu. Aku sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak dulu jadi kupikir tak masalah jika aku menunggu Chanyeol untuk memulainya sekarang."

Jinyi menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpaku pada kabinet dapur terarah kosong bagian itu. "Chanyeol mulai mengirimku pesan pertama kali, dia juga mengajakku makan malam dan kupikir Chanyeol pun sama tak keberatan dengan apa yang orangtua kami inginkan." Senyumnya menghilang, kosong matanya ditemani sendu kini tanpa Baekhyun ketahui di belakang sana.

"Tapi nyatanya yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya di dasari oleh keinginan Ibunya saja, bukan karena keinginan miliknya sendiri."

Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi pihak jahat namun ia tak mampu mencegah bagaimana susupan lega menghujani dirinya. Itu melegakan namun rasanya sedikit menganjal. Ketakutan lalu membayangi kembali, tentang keinginan Jinhee dan perasaan Jinyi—benar menakuti dirinya.

Baekhyun berubah risau, bagaimana jika Jinyi—

"Tapi bukan masalah, itu hanya masalah waktu. Aku bisa menunggu sampai Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

—memilih untuk bertahan dengan perasaannya.

Ada hentakkan keras mengenai sudut hati Baekhyun. Itu mempengaruhi dirinya begitu besar dengan deraan takut memenuhi sampai ke ujung. Kini ia tak hanya memiliki Jinhee yang akan memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi juga Jinyi.

"Kau hanya akan mengharapkan hal sia-sia." Baekhyun menyahut pelan akhirnya. Suaranya datar terdengar dan terdengar sedikit remeh bagi Jinyi. Wanita itu berbalik lagi, menghidangkan menunya yang terakhir dan menempatkan semuanya di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya perlu menunggu," bahunya ia gidikkan dengan acuh.

Baekhyun mendengus, menyadari betapa naifnya wanita itu. Apa ia pikir mereka sedang berada dalam lakon drama dimana sutradara yang memutuskan perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya. Itu jelas bukan, satu-satunya yang dapat mengatur perasaan Chanyeol sendiri adalah lelaki itu. Jinyi hanya akan mengharapkan hal yang sia-sia, dia hanya akan kecewa dengan itu.

"Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun, termasuk dirimu. Itu hanya menjadi hal sia-sia untuk kau lakukan."

Ungkapan itu menyakiti Jinyi. Wanita itu telah menduganya, apa yang ia lihat dan dengar malam terakhir menyadarkan dirinya dalam banyak hal.

 _Tapi itu hanyalah rangkaian kalimat semata—_

"Terkadang janji hanyalah angan-angan ilusi, Baek."

— _mengapa Baekhyun harus mempercayainya sedalam itu?_

Baekhyun mematung dingin. Hatinya berdentum lagi, keras sampai menyadarkan dirinya tentang apa yang ia pikirkan. Naïf berbalik menghadap dirinya, betingkah baik-baik saja seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi—Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol menjanjikan banyak hal untuk dirinya. Lelaki itu berucap janji—janji yang terangkai dalam kata. Hanya kata dan Jinyi benar itu hanya ilusi semata.

Kata dalam lidahnya melebur, rahang terkatup rapat tanpa tau harus seperti apa menyahuti. Jinyi menatap dirinya prihatin tapi ia tak memiliki hal untuk menolong remaja itu. Jinyi tidak egois, ia memiliki perasaan dan hanya ingin memikirkan perasaannya saja.

Baekhyun masih begitu muda, ia masih memiliki perjalanan panjang tanpa harus terpatok pada diri Chanyeol. Pada perasaannya akan Chanyeol tanpa memiliki hal benar untuk ia lakukan. Perasaan miliknya salah, itu bukanlah hal wajar untuk ia lakukan.

Baekhyun bisa menata semuanya dari awal. Dia hanya perlu belajar bagaimana melakukannya.

Jinyi menangguhkan dirinya sekali lagi. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Baekhyun, terpaku diam dengan sorot mata yang sama akan miliknya. Jinyi lagi mencoba untuk tak peduli, menjadi egois tidaklah sesulit itu. Ia hanya perlu berpura-pura tak tau dan semuanya akan berjalan seperti mana mestinya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, hm? Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang." Jinyi berujar tenang seperti biasa seolah tak ada hal berarti terjadi dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tas tangannya ia raih dan mengenggamnya kuat. Langkah kaki terseret kaku keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hilang nyawa disana.

 _Kau melakukan hal yang benar Jinyi._ Wanita itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

…

Itu bukanlah sekedar pembicaraan loncatan dimana Jinyi bisa mengakrabkan diri seperti yang ia katakan, berbanding terbalik dengan hal itu nyatanya Jinyi malah berbalik membuat Baekhyun semakin tak menyukainya. Baekhyun mungkin akan menambahi Jinyi ke dalam daftar orang yang ia benci, tapi itu takkan mempengaruhi apapun. Itu hanya Baekhyun, dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa.

Baekhyun mengabaikan masakan yang Jinyi buatkan untuk sarapannya. Ia tak menyentuh sedikitpun dan memilih membiarkannya mendingin di atas meja makan sana.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar Chanyeol sepanjang hari itu. Pusing kepalanya masih terasa oleh sisa deman Baekhyun acuhkan.

Senja menapaki perlahan, malam akan dimulai kembali dan Chanyeol masih tak pulang. Baekhyun masih menunggu ditemani sejuta ketakutan menguasai dirinya sedari tadi.

Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah melihat lelaki itu, memeluknya, menciumnya dan terbang ke alam mimpi seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama. Baekhyun hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi, maka seluruh ketakutannya itu mampu menghilang dalam pikirannya.

Hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi, maka Chanyeol akan _pulang_ padanya.

…

Chanyeol kembali tengah malam. Setiap sudut apartemen dalam keadaan gelap gulita dan lelaki itu menebak jika Baekhyun telah tertidur kembali. Itu bagus, Chanyeol hanya memerlukan beberapa hari untuk menata rasa bersalahnya dan tak bertemu dengan si mungil itu adalah pilihan terbaik.

Langkahnya terseok menapaki lantai tak bersemangat. Matanya melirik kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Hatinya menimang, untuk sekedar melihat remaja itu sebentar. Hanya sebentar yang kiranya mampu menyembuhkan sesal dalam dirinya. Namun Chanyeol urung, sadar betul itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia.

Langkahnya ia tarik kembali menuju kamar miliknya, memutar kenop dan seketika terkejut ketika ia dapati sosok Baekhyun berada disana. Di atas tempat tidurnya, terkantuk-kantuk. Kepalanya meneleng tak bertenaga, berarah pada Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis menghiasi parasnya.

"Kau pulang," Baekhyun berujar senang. "Mengapa lama sekali?"

Chanyeol tak harus bertanya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di kamarnya, itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Baekhyun selalu melakukannya dan hari ini pun. Baekhyun menunggunya, kesimpulan itu mengingatkan Chanyeol kembali pada waktu luang yang ia habiskan dengan berdiam diri di kantor.

"Ada sedikit pekerjaan yang mendesak." Chanyeol menjawab pelan. Kenop pintu ia tutup kembali lalu menuju kamar mandi, "mengapa belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu." Sahut Baekhyun, ia menguap sekali dengan lebar. "Kita tidak bertemu seharian ini, aku merindukanmu." Kekehan anak-anaknya menjalari Chanyeol oleh senyum palsu.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri dengan cepat."

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan dan membaringkan tubuhnya. sipitnya terbuka, memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menghilang di balik daun pintu kamar mandi.

…

Rintikan shower mengenai tubuhnya, uap menyembul memenuhi kaca mengalangi pandangan Chanyeol akan refleksi dirinya sendiri. Otaknya kosong, kecuali dipenuhi rasa bersalah berulang dan Chanyeol membiarkannya seperti itu.

Ia tak ingin menyalahi siapapun, tapi dirinya. Bukan Jinhee, bukan Jinyi, tapi dirinya. Dirinya yang bodoh yang kemudian ia sadari menjadi satu-satunya penyebab semua kekacauan ini.

Semuanya telah berubah, tidak hanya dirinya sendiri tapi juga Baekhyun dan semua kebersamaan mereka. 16 tahun bersama, semuanya mereka lewati bersama dan Chanyeol bersumpah tak memiliki hal berharga apapun untuk ia tukarkan dengan kebersamaan itu.

Tapi lihat bagaimana hidup memberinya pilihan, Baekhyun adalah pilihan dan Chanyeol memilihnya. Mungkin dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda, pihak ketiga takkan mengerti mungkin Baekhyun sama halnya dengan hal itu.

Sosoknya yang berbaring adalah hal pertama yang menyambut inderanya kembali. Baekhyun masih tidak tidur, sipitnya masih terbuka—memantul bayangan Chanyeol yang ditangkap oleh retinanya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik bersama, menciptakan senyum menawan yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu membalasnya tipis dan menuju tempat tidur. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada bagian kosong empuk itu dan Baekhyun segera melesakkan dirinya masuk ke dalam pelukannya seperti biasa.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol bertanya tentang demamnya. Baekhyun memberikan anggukan dan merasakan dengan betul bagaimana telapak tangan Chanyeol menapaki keningnya. tangannya terasa dingin selepas mandi bertabrakan dengan suhu badan Baekhyun yang masih hangat terasa.

"Tubuhmu dingin." Ucap Baekhyun disana. Kepalanya mendongak guna bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol di atasnya.

"Karena aku baru selesai mandi," Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Dingin rasanya tidak enak bukan?"

"Hm?"

"Rasanya seperti beku." Jelas Baekhyun. Beningnya menatapi paras Chanyeol dengan memuja seperti biasa, lelaki itu tampan bahkan jikapun tidak Baekhyun akan tetap mencintainya.

Chanyeol balas menatapi Baekhyun dan lagi tak bisa menghindari ketidakberdayaan dirinya akan si mungil itu. Dadanya masih berdebar seperti biasa, rasanya masih semenyenangkan seperti biasa. Chanyeol lantas menunduk, membawa bibirnya pada kening Baekhyun dan mengecup bagian itu dengan sayang.

"Tidurlah," katanya kemudian.

"Bisakah aku libur sehari lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya. "Aku masih merasa tak enak badan."

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan cepat lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya kemudian.

Baekhyun termangu selama beberapa saat. Pundaknya terasa berat dengan tumpuan kepala Chanyeol disana. Satu tangan lelaki berada di bawah leher sedang tangan yang lain membelit perutnya. Pelukan Chanyeol menjalari hangat, namun entah mengapa terasa dingin bagi Baekhyun. Rasanya sedikit asing.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun melempar tanya kembali dalam ragu, suaranya pelan terdengar nyaris melirih namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya kembali dan terpaku kosong pada gorden menutupi dinding kaca. Chanyeol tau apa siratan dari pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun mendorongnya untuk mengatakan apa yang tengah terjadi—tentang mereka, tentang bagaimana mereka ke depannya. Baekhyun bertanya dan Chanyeol bahkan tak memiliki jawaban apapun untuk hal itu.

Baekhyun menunggu dalam diam, detik terlewati dan desau hangat nafas Chanyeol masihlah satu-satunya yang menjawabi dirinya. Ada sedikit kecewa terasa, tapi Baekhyun masih memiliki sampai seluruh hidupnya untuk menunggu semua itu.

Tapi Chanyeol tak memiliki sekedar niatan ingin, setidaknya tidak untuk malam ini, atau esok hari, lusa juga bulan depan. Mungkin tidak sekarang, atau kapan-kapan.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyunie. Bermimpilah dengan indah…" maka Chanyeol memutusnya, meredam harapan Baekhyun dalam kekecewaan yang lain.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeollie. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku…"

Baekhyun masih memiliki waktu di keseluruhan hidupnya, ia bisa menunggu, ia bisa bersabar untuk itu. Jadi… bukanlah masalah untuknya.

…

Janji hanyalah angan-angan ilusi.

Apa yang Jinyi katakan membayangi dirinya. Baekhyun memikirkan semua itu sepanjang malam dan ketika terbangun semuanya menjadi nyata adanya.

Baekhyun mendapati ponsel Chanyeol bergetar di nakas, lelaki itu sedang berada di kamar mandi dan berbedah untuk berangkat ke kantor kembali. Baekhyun melirik benda itu beberapa kali, Chanyeol tidak pernah marah jika Baekhyun membuka ponselnya, membaca pesannya. Chanyeol tidak keberatan dan Baekhyun pikir kali inipun Chanyeol takkan mempermasalahkannya juga.

Maka Baekhyun mengambilnya, membuka layar gelapnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk untuk Chanyeol. Nama Jinhee tertera sebagai pengirim dan hati Baekhyun berteriak penasaran memintanya untuk membuka pesan itu.

Baekhyun menimang dalam ragu. Chanyeol takkan marah jika ia membaca pesannya, lelaki itu tidak keberatan dan tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya akal hal itu.

Mungkin hari masih berlaku, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu.

' _ **Kau tidak lupa untuk malam ini, 'kan Yeol? Datanglah lebih cepat, Ibu ingin menanyai pendapatmu tentang pernikahan kalian sebelum pertemuan kita dengan keluarga Jinyi.'**_

 _Pernikahan._

 _Jinyi._

 _Pertemuan keluarga._

Apa ini?

Baekhyun membacanya sekali lagi, berpikir jika ia salah baca atau kemampuan bacanya berubah buruk tiba-tiba. Namun berulang ia lakukan kalimat yang tertera disana masih sama kiranya.

Itu masih pesan mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk sebuah pertemuan dengan keluarga Jinyi dan rencana pernikahan mereka. Itu bukan ilusi matanya, itu benar merupakan adanya.

Chanyeol akan… menikah. Dia akan bertemu dengan keluarga Jinyi malam ini dan membahas rencana pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol… melanggar janjinya, janji yang hanya berupa kata angan-angan ilusi. Tidak nyata, tidak akan pernah nyata.

Baekhyun melungkai. Motoriknya melumpuh sedang otaknya tiba-tiba kosong untuk merespon. Ponsel Chanyeol, Baekhyun letakkan kembali di nakas lalu memaksa tungkainya turun dari tempat tidur dan menyeret langkahnya keluar dari sana.

"Baekhyun kau akan kemana?" namun Chanyeol menghentikan langkahya disana.

Baekhyun terhenti namun tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk sekedar berbalik untuk melihat lelaki itu.

"A-aku—" suaranya ikut tergagap nyatanya. "Aku berubah pikiran, aku akan berangkat ke sekolah." Ujarnya terburu.

"Oh, kau akan berangkat?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan memutar kenop pergi berlalu dari sana. Chanyeol terpaku sesaat, mencoba menafsirkan perilaku Baekhyun beberapa saat. Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati, apakah Baekhyun baru saja ingat jika ia memiliki ulangan penting dan berubah urung untuk libur?

Mungkin itulah alasan, mungkin—sebelum Chanyeol melihat isi pesan terbaca dari Jinhee, mematahkan seluruh asumsinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sesal yang lain merambati kembali.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun kembali.

…

Baekhyun berangkat sekolah seorang diri, ia berbenah cepat seadanya dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol. Sekolah masih terlihat membosankan seperti biasa dan Baekhyun mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia malah kesana sedang ada banyak tempat yang lain yang bisa ia kunjungi.

Sudah terlampau basah, ya sudahlah. Pikir Baekhyun.

Langkanya ia bawa menuju kelas dan menempatkan dirinya duduk lusu di atas kursi miliknya. Kepalanya bersandar pada meja sedang mata menerawang pada luaran kaca jendela kelasnya.

Suara riuh kelas menggema sampai ke sudut. Teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar di sela dengan derap langkah kaki mendekati mejanya. Lengkingan suaranya terdengar, bertanya kepada Baekhyun tentang absennya ia kemarin. Baekhyun memilih tak acuh dan memejamkan matanya disana.

"Yak Park Baekhyun akan sampai kapan kau tidur disitu? Cepat ganti baju olahragamu, kau lupa seperti apa menyebalkannya Guru Jang jika telat semenit saja?!" Kyungsoo merutuk dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun lantas baru menyadari nyatanya hari ini merupakan jadwal pelajaran olahraga dan ia bahkan lupa membawa pakaian gantinya. Bagus sekali. Pikirnya.

"Katakan pada Guru Jang aku sakit." Baekhyun berujar sembari bangkit dari kursinya.

"Apa? Yak! Kau mau kemana?"

"Ruang kesehatan, beristirahat." Hanya itu penggalan kata terakhir yang Baekhyun berikan sebagai jawaban, selebihnya retetan pertanyaan Kyungsoo ia abaikan dan menuju ruang kesehatan dengan cepat. Tidur ide yang bagus untuk menengangkan pikirannya—juga _perasaannya._

…

"Baekhyun beristirahat di ruang kesehatan, dia pucat sekali Kak." Kyungsoo memberitau Joon. Lelaki yang menjadi seniornya itu terkejut dengan apa yang Kyungsoo tuturkan.

"Baekhyun sakit?" matanya melebar bertanya memastikan kembali.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Joon tak meninggalkan kata apapun segera membawa tungkainya berlari menelusuri lorong panjang sekolah mereka. Ia menuju ruang kesehatan dan menjadi keberadaan Baekhyun disana. Benar, junior yang menarik perhatiannya itu berada disana. Di atas bangsal paling ujung, berbaring menyamping menghadap jendela ruangan itu.

Joon tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya lega. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat si mungil itu dan bertukar sapa dengannya. Joon tak bisa untuk tak mengakui betapa ia merindukan Baekhyun. Mereka memang tidak akrab tapi Joon mencoba untuk terus mengakrabkan diri. Pikirnya bukan masalah jika Baekhyun tidak terlibat dalam hubungan dengan yang lain. Kesempatan terbuka untuknya.

Langkahnya ia bawa mendekati bangsal Baekhyun, mengitari tempat tidur itu dan berdiri pada arah yang Baekhyun hadapkan. Baekhyun tertidur, kelopak matanya terpejam dan ia terlihat cantik sekali.

Joon memperhatikannya, lama dan menyadari jika rasa sukanya semakin membumbung tinggi karenanya. Satu kursi kosong di dekat bangsal itu ia tarik pelan tanpa suara lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk disana. Matanya masih mengarah satu pada Baekhyun, memperhatikan lekat paras lelap itu tanpa bosan menyerang dirinya.

Sebenarnya tanpa Joon ketahui, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar tertidur. Ia sadar betul dengan adanya kehadiran orang yang lain, perlahan membuka matanya. Sipit Baekhyun sedikit melebar namun ia bahkan tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar menampilkan ekspresi terkejut akan hal itu.

"Hei," Joon menyapa pertama. Wajah tampannya semakin menawan dengan hiasan senyum seperti itu, Baekhyun memaksa senyum membalas sapaan seniornya.

"Apa aku membuatmu terjaga?" Joon bertanya merasa tak enak hati. Baekhyun memberikan gelengan cepat dan dengan pelan menjawab.

"Aku tidak tidur." Jawabnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Baek. Apa kau sakit?"

"Hanya pusing."

"Dokter sudah memeriksamu? Haruskah aku memanggilnya lagi?" Joon sudah akan bangkit untuk memanggil dokter sekolah mereka namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan pergerakannya.

"Aku pusing karena lapar." Sergahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kak."

"Kau lapar? Adakah sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Itu sedikit lucu bagaimana Joon melihatnya seperti itu, raut kekhawatirannya yang sedikit berlebihan bagi Baekhyun. Jika dalam keadaan normal, Baekhyun akan merasa risih dan tak nyaman akan perlakuan itu, hanya saja sekarang kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak mendukung.

Baekhyun baru ingat jika ia tak makan sejak kemarin, tubuh lemasnya pasti di sebabkan oleh lambungnya yang kosong. Kabar buruknya lagi, Baekhyun bahkan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berjalan ke kantin untuk mendapatkan pasokan energinya kini.

Dan Joon ada disini, dan Baekhyun tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak perhatiannya.

Pelan ia menganggukkan kepalanya sembari berucap, "apapun."

"5 menit dan aku akan segera kembali."

Joon berujar secepat lariannya keluar dari ruang kesehatan menuju kantin dan membelikan Baekhyun makanan. Baekhyun masih tak sempat memejamkan matanya kembali dan taunya Joon telah kembali dengan sekantung makanan juga minuman di tangannya.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu takjub dan bertanya-tanya mengapa lelaki itu melakukan hal ini padanya? Joon lelaki baik, jadi mungkin Baekhyun harus mulai merubah sifatnya yang menyebalkan dan mulai bersikap baik kepadanya.

…

Baekhyun merasa lebih baik ketika menghabiskan makanannya. Tubuhnya sudah tak selemas tadi namun tak berpikir untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia masih berdalih sakit dan mendesak Kyungsoo agar mengatakan kepada wali kelasnya sedang ia kembali tidur di ruang kesahatan. Tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama Joon yang sama tak ingin beranjaknya dari sana.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan beberapa obrolan ringan dan bercerita sedikit tentang diri masing-masing.

"Kak Joon punya band sendiri?" Baekhyun mengerjab setengah tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja lelaki itu katakan.

"Ya, bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar." Terang Joon.

"Wah, keren sekali!" Baekhyun tak mampu menahan pekikan.

"Kakak 'kan pernah tampil beberapa kali di pentas sekolah, Baek. Kau tidak tau?"

Baekhyun menyergir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tidak tau," cicitnya.

Joon mencibir, berpura-pura kesal karena hal itu.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir mengapa Joon sampai begitu terkenalnya di sekolah, penggemarnya dimana-mana adik kelas sampai yang berada di tahun yang sama dengannya, mereka tergila kepadanya. Kini menjadi beralasan dengan Joon yang nyatanya merupakan anggota band, mungkin band indie terkenal dan merupakan hal yang wajar kini.

"Aku ingin melihat Kak Joon tampil kapan-kapan." Kata Baekhyun kemudian. "Jika keren, maka aku akan menjadi penggemar Kakak juga."

"Kau ingin datang? Kakak akan tampil malam ini."

"Benarkah?"

Joon mengangguk semangat.

"Mau Kak, mau!"

…

Dibandingkan kafe, tempat itu malah terlihat seperti bar. Ada panggung kecil di sudut dengan meja-meja tinggi di sekitarnya. Pada sisian lain terdapat lantai dansa, music berdentum keras dengan lampu redup berkerlap-kerlip—mengikuti alunan DJ.

Baekhyun pernah melihat tempat ini di drama-drama yang ia tonton. Untuk kunjungan ini menjadi yang pertama. Rasanya begitu asing dan ia merasa kecil disana. Matanya menatap sekitar dengan awas, dibanding takjub Baekhyun lebih terlihat ketakutan.

Joon di depannya berjalan menuntun. Jemarinya lelaki itu genggam dengan erat—agar tak terlepas dan berakibat pada Baekhyun yang hilang di antara kuruman manusia yang memadati.

Joon membawanya pada salah satu meja tinggi, pada urutan ketiga paling dekat dengan panggung kecil itu. Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada panggung di depannya. Seorang lelaki berada di atas panggung itu, bermain piano dengan iringan lirik yang ia sandungkan.

"Apa Kakak akan bernyanyi disana?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari tangan menunjuk panggung.

Joon memberikan anggukan, "Ya, setelah penampilan dia itu merupakan giliran kami."

Baekhyun berguman paham dan mangut-mangut.

"Ingin pesan sesuatu?" Joon menawarkan.

"Boleh, harus ada stroberrinya." Baekhyun mengulum senyum malu-malu.

Joon terkekeh dan mengiyakan ajuan itu. Seorang pelayan datang dan Joon mengatakan pesanannya.

"Kakak harus bersiap-siap, tak apa Kakak meninggalkanmu disini bukan?"

"Bukan masalah," Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Cepatlah berbenah, aku sudah tidak sabar." Bibirnya tertarik jauh pada masing-masing sudut.

Joon tertawa lagi dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menuju belakang panggung dan menghilang di balik pintu yang berada tepat dibelakang sana. Baekhyun mencoba membunuh bosan seorang diri dengan memperhatikan aktifitas tempat yang tengah ia kunjungi itu.

Beberapa tenggalam dalam alunan nyanyian, beberapa terlibat dalam pembicaraan. Yang membedakan mereka yang datang bersama pasangan sedang Baekhyun seorang diri pada kursinya. Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya acuh dan meraih ponselnya kemudian. Layarnya gelap dan Baekhyun baru ingat jika ia telah menonaktfikan benda itu sejak tadi pagi.

Hari telah beranjak petang ketika sekolahnya berakhir, hari mulai gelap di luaran sana dan seharusnya Baekhyun telah berada di rumah saat ini. Chanyeol mungkin tengah mencarinya—atau mungkin saja tidak.

Lelaki itu memiliki pertemuan dengan keluarga Jinyi. Mereka sibuk membicarakan pesta pernikahan dan Chanyeol bahkan tak tau nyatanya Baekhyun tak pulang. Chanyeol sedang bersenang-senang, lalu mengapa dirinya tidak?

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya. Ponsel ia simpan pada tas sekolahnya kembali bersamaan dengan Joon yang kembali dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Lelaki itu tampan, gayanya seperti _badboy_ dan terlihat keren di mata Baekhyun.

Joon menaiki panggung dengan 4 temannya yang lain. Joon berdiri pada barisan paling depan, dengan tongkat microphone juga gitar yang ia petik. Lantai dansa penuh dengan para tamu, didominasi oleh para wanita muda dan teriakan heboh meneriakkan nama band yang Joon gawangi.

Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa takjub, lagi baru menyadari betapa popularnya lelaki yang kerap mendekatinya itu. Alunan musik terdengar kemudian. Joon menyempatkan diri melempar senyum kepada Baekhyun dan dengan jenaka mengedipkan kepada lelaki itu.

Teriakan lagi terdengar dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memalu. Joon memulai penggalan lirik pertamanya, suaranya terdengar bagus—Baekhyun mengakui, ia tanpa sadar ikut bertepuk tangan berbaur dengan tepukan lain—menyanjung penampilan Joon di depan sana.

Satu lagu selesai dibawakan, Joon turun dari panggung dan menghampiri meja Baekhyun lagi.

"Kakak sangat keren!" Baekhyun memuji dengan dua jempol ia angkat di udara. "Aku akan menjadi penggemar Kakak mulai sekarang." Sambungnya lagi.

Joon tertawa, cukup bersenang hati dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh juniornya itu.

"Berarti kau harus datang di setiap penampilanku."

"Er…" Baekhyun menimang, "akan kucoba." Ia menyengir dan Joon tak menahan diri untuk menarik pipi penuh anak itu.

Ia duduk kembali pada tempatnya dan menikmat pesanan miliknya. Pahit samar akan minuman berakohol itu menyapa lidahnya dalam tegukan. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dan lagi mengulum senyum kepada juniornya itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau pulang terlambat?" Joon bertanya, tiba-tiba teringat tentang Chanyeol yang selalu tepat waktu menjemput Baekhyun setiap harinya di sekolah. "Kau sudah memberitau Ayahmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam selama bebeapa saat. Ah, Chanyeol… batinnya dalam hati. Baekhyun bahkan tak memberi kabar sama sekali, bagaimana kira-kira? Apakah lelaki itu mencarinya kini?

Namun apa yang mulai ia khawatirkan terbantah cepat oleh alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengiyakan ajakan Joon kini. Baekhyun lantas menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyesap jusnya sekali.

"Ayahku sedang berada di luar kota, jadi tidak apa-apa jika aku pulang terlambat." Baekhyun menukas. Ia memperlihatkan cengiran lagi dan Joon terdiam melihatnya. Satu tangannya terangkat di udara dan menuju wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan berkedip sedang dalam hati bertanya apa yang hendak Joon lakukan padanya.

"Ada noda jus pada dagumu," Joon menunjuk dagu Baekhyun dan menyekanya. "Kau bahkan minum dengan sedotan, bagaimana bisa meninggalkan noda seperti ini?"

Baekhyun memalu lagi, berpikir jika ia yang ceroboh dan cepat-cepat membersihkan dagunya kembali. Sipitnya beradu dengan retina Joon sesekali dan Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Ia mencoba acuh dan mengitari ruangan sesak itu tak beraturan—menghindari tatapan Joon padanya.

Joon mengetahuinya namun memilih tak peduli sedang mata bahkan tak bisa lepas pada paras Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu cantik dan bibirnya yang tipis itu benar menarik perhatian Joon sedari tadi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun." Lalu luncuran kalimat itu menguar begitu saja.

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak jusnya dan berkedip tak mengerti kepada seniornya itu.

"Kau tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun bukan? Kalau begitu ayo kita berkencan." Lelaki yang lebih tua berucap kembali.

Baekhyun terdiam tanpa tau harus bagaimana menyikapi. Joon sama diam akan dirinya, menunggu namun detik yang terlewati hanyalah keterdiaman yang sama menemani.

Baekhyun menatap canggung seniornya itu, ia tau apa yang tengah menghinggapi. Apa yang Joon katakan juga ajakan kencan untuknya, Baekhyun tau namun yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana menolak hal itu.

Joon adalah lelaki yang baik, Joon selalu memberlakukannya dengan baik namun… Baekhyun tak memiliki getaran apapun terhadapnya. Semuanya terasa hampa, dibanding menjadi kekasih Baekhyun lebih suka menganggap lelaki itu sebagai saudaranya.

Keterdiaman tanpa respon seperti itu taunya menciptakan kesimpulan tersendiri bagi Joon.

"Apa aku ditolak?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengulum bibirnya tak nyaman, "Maaf, Kak." Ungkapnya merasa tak enak hati.

Joon tersenyum miring dan meneguk minumannya kembali.

"Tidak mengejutkan," komentarnya.

Baekhyun melirik Joon sekali dan mulai menerka tanggapan lelaki itu terhadap penolakan yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Apa Kakak marah?" suaranya mencicit lagi bertanya.

"Hanya sedang patah hati," Joon melarat cepat. "Itu wajar bukan?"

Baekhyun diam lagi dan Joon mencoba membuat suasana canggung mengelupas di antara mereka. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Tangannya melayang di udara, melambai seolah penolakan itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Gelasnya ia ambil kembali dan meneguk isinya sampai bersisa setengah. Baekhyun memperhatikan dan sedikit menyimpan penasaran jenis minuman apa yang diminum oleh Joon itu.

"Apakah itu enak?" Baekhyun setengah meragu menunjuk gelas Joon.

"Hm?" Joon berjengit satu alis, "maksudmu ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, malu-malu.

Joon menyeringai dan mendorong gelasnya kepada Baekhyun. "Ingin mencobanya?"

Baekhyun mengerjab, menatap berulang Joon dan gelas itu bergantian. Joon memberikan anggukan menyakinkan dan perlahan Baekhyun menerimanya.

Cairan dalam gelas itu ia teguk sekali dan seketika Baekhyun tercekat kala pahit menyapa indera perasanya.

"Ugh pahit sekali!" Baekhyun berjengit dan cepat-cepat memberikan gelas itu kembali kepada Joon. "Tidak enak," katanya lagi.

Joon tertawa keras. "Ini pasti kali pertama kau minum alkohol," terkanya.

"Alkohol?" Baekhyun membolakan matanya tak percaya.

Melihat respon Baekhyun yang sedikit berlebihan itu membuat Joon tertawa lagi. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun bersama dengan keterkejutannya sedang ia merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengambil sebungkus rokok disana. Ia mengambil sebatang dan menjepitnya di antara bibirnya.

Baekhyun melihatnya lagi dan berkedip pada Joon yang tengah mematikkan nikotin itu.

"Ingin mencoba ini juga?" Joon menawarkan. "Ini lebih baik daripada alkohol, kau tau?"

Baekhyun hendak menolak namun Joon telah menarik jemarinya dan menyematkan batang berasap itu diantara ruas jarinya.

"Hanya tinggal menghisapnya." Joon memberikan instruksi.

Baekhyun melempar tatapan penolakan lagi namun sisi hatinya yang lain meneriakkan kata penasaran akan batang rokok itu. Ia perlahan membawanya di mulut dan mulai menjepit benda itu di antara bibirnya. Baekhyun menarik nafas sekali bersamaan dengan tarikan hembusan rokok dengan asap menggembul di dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun tersedak dan terbatuk. Joon sontak khawatir dan menjauhkan benda itu cepat dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" Joon menepuk pundak anak itu dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab, alih-alih meneguk jusnya. Lidahnya ia julurkan dan berjengit lagi ketika masih saja mengecapi rasa nikotin itu di atas lidahnya.

"Rasanya tidak enak." Keluhnya. "Aku tak mau menghisapnya lagi."

"Mungkin tidak sekarang," Joon berujar sembari menghisap rokoknya kembali dengan nikmat. Kepulan asap membumbung di udara dan Baekhyun mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu. ia tiba-tiba saja ingin pulang, tak ingin berada di tempat itu lebih lama lagi.

"Kupikir aku harus pulang sekarang, Kak. "Kata Baekhyun terburu sembari bangkit. "Aku lupa harus memberi makan anjingku di rumah."

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Joon menatap Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun memberikan anggukan cepat sembari memanggul tas sekolahnya.

"Kakak akan mengantarmu kalau begitu." Kata Joon sembari bangkit pula dari duduknya.

"Tidakkah Kakak harus tampil kembali?"

"Mereka bisa menunggu, bukan masalah." Ia berkedip satu mata lagi dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam. "Ayo," ajaknya.

Baekhyun menurut dan tak mengajukan protesan apapun dengan remasan samar Joon di atas tangannya.

…

Chanyeol mondar-mandir pada tempatnya. Ponselnya ia genggam kuat dengan panggilan beruntun yang terus saja ia lakukan sedari tadi. Ia menghubungi Baekhyun, berulang dengan jawaban yang sama pula ia dapati.

Pangilannya di alihkan pada kotak suara, ponsel Baekhyun tak aktif dan Chanyeol merasa frustasi akan hal itu. Ia tak bisa melacak keberadaan Baekhyun dan sialnya tak memiliki ide kiranya kemana anak itu pergi.

Chanyeol sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo, bertanya kemana Baekhyun namun yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban adalah nihil tanpa anak itu disana.

Chanyeol seharusnya tau jika ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun. Dia berangkat sekolah tanpa menunggu dirinya pula bahkan tanpa pamitan apapun. Baekhyun membaca pesan yang Jinhee kirimkan untuknya dan seharusnya Chanyeol sadar jika itu bukanlah hal yang baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun marah, anak itu mungkin tak ingin melihatnya. Chanyeol akan memaklumi dan mencoba memberinya ruang pula. Chanyeol tak menjemput Baekhyun di sekolahnya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu kepulangannya di rumah saja.

Namun dengan petang yang beranjak malam seperti itu, nyatanya Baekhyun masih tak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Chanyeol berubah khawatir dan mulai menghubunginya namun yang ia dapati adalah hal diluar pemikirannya. Ponsel Baekhyun tak aktif, Baekhyun bukan hanya tak ingin bertemu dengannya tapi juga tak ingin dicari keberadaannya.

Chanyeol terserang panik sedang paranoid otaknya menyerang di saat yang bersamaan. Chanyeol mulai berpikir jika Baekhyun pergi, pergi dengan sejumput rasa amarah meninggalkan dirinya.

Itu menjadi harga yang pantas namun ego Chanyeol menolak hal itu.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi. Baekhyun tidak boleh meninggalkannya.

Malam semakin beranjak jauh dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Ia meraih kunci mobil dan dompet lalu berlari cepat pada pintu keluar. Disaat yang bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka, sosok Baekhyun berada disana.

Baekhyun terperangah, sama terkejutnya akan Chanyeol dengan mata membola seperti itu.

"Baek—" Chanyeol menahan nafas, "Mengapa kau baru pulang jam segini? Darimana saja kau?" khawatir berlebih dalam dirinya membuat Chanyeol tak mampu menyaring kalimatnya. Ia tak berniat untuk memperlihatkan risau hatinya dalam jumputan amarah namun terlambat dengan Baekhyun yang menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Mengapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Tidakkah kau tau seperti apa khawatirnya aku?" Sergah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesiap, menyadari Chanyeol yang tengah memarahi dirinya.

"Aku—"

"Apa kau berpikir untuk pergi?" serobot Chanyeol lagi. Bulat matanya mengguliti Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya pergi bersama temanku." Baekhyun menjawab takut.

"Jangan berbohong!" Chanyeol menyentak. "Jangan berbohong padaku."

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku sungguh pergi bersama temanku." Baekhyun menyanggah cepat.

"Teman yang mana? Aku menemui Kyungsoo dan dia mengatakan kau tak bersamanya hari ini."

Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya, "Apa kau pikir temanku hanya Kyungsoo saja?"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan beribu arti dan menghela nafasnya kembali. "Marahi aku kapan-kapan saja, jangan malam ini." Kata Baekhyun kemudian. Ia membuka sepatu dan menyelonong masuk.

"Aku sedang tidak memarahimu Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengabaikan seruan itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar miliknya. Punggungnya memunggungi Chanyeol dan lelaki itu tersadar dengan jaket kulit yang Baekhyun kenakan. Itu bukanlah jaket milik Baekhyun, ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dan Chanyeol tak ingat jika salah satu diantara mereka pernah memilikinya.

Chanyeol mengejarnya dan menggenggam jaket itu dan membaui aroma disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menatap terkejut kepada Chanyeol. Sipitnya membola memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengendus jaket milik Joon yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Tikungan pada kening Chanyeol semakin menajam kala indera pembaunya menangkap aroma asing disana. Aroma yang menguar bukanlah aroma segelan baru, ada aroma parfum—parfum laki-laki dan Chanyeol menyimpulkan cepat jika Baekhyun mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang lain.

"Jaket siapa ini?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menuntut jawaban. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Baekhyun menyentak dirinya dan menarik paksa genggaman Chanyeol pada bahan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Ada apa denganmu Chanyeol?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun balik melontar tanya.

"Hanya katakan jaket siapa yang kau pakai ini?" Chanyeol lagi menuntut jawaban.

"Sudah kukatakan aku pergi bersama temanku, aku meminjam jaketnya. Apa yang salah dengan itu?" Baekhyun tak sadar ketika suaranya meninggi. Sipitnya menatap tak suka Chanyeol dan tak benar mempedulikan bagaimana raut wajah lelaki itu berubah kini.

Chanyeol menunduk, menangkup kedua belah pipi Baekhyun lalu menghirup aroma mulut anak itu. Matanya membola dan alisnya bertemu di kening, berjengit dan mulai menerka hal lain yang ia dapati.

"Apa yang—"

"Kau merokok?" Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dibaui oleh inderanya.

Baekhyun tercekat dan cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Katakan apa kau merokok?" Chanyeol mengulang tanya yang sama dan benar menekan Baekhyun untuk sebuah jawaban.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan mengatupkan rahangnya rapat dengan wajah ia palingkan. Chanyeol melotot dan lagi memaksa Baekhyun untuk berada pandang dengannya.

"Park Baekhyun."

"A-aku hanya menghisapnya sekali dan langsung membuangnya setelah itu." Tergagap Baekhyun berucap.

"Apa?" Chanyeol terhenyak, setengah hati mempercayai jawaban yang baru saja Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Kau merokok, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. "Apa temanmu yang mengajakmu merokok, katakan sudah berapa kali kau menghisap benda sialan itu, hah?!"

Baekhyun tersentak keras oleh bentakan Chanyeol. Sipitnya melebar dan tergugu menatap lelaki tinggi itu.

"A-aku bersumpah ini adalah kali pertama aku melakukannya, aku hanya menghisapnya sekali dan langsung membuangnya—"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" Chanyeol menyentak lagi. Sorot matanya menghujani Baekhyun dalam amarah.

Bentakan itu menghentakkan Baekhyun dalam ketakutan. Baekhyun merasa asing, hujaman mata tajam itu tidak seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap nanar Chanyeol, kecewa memerangkapi lalu perlahan memburam dengan desak panas pada pelupuknya.

"Mengapa kau memarahiku," lirihan Baekhyun nyaris terbawa angin, "aku sungguh hanya menghisapnya sekali dan bersumpah segera membuangnya. Aku tidak menghisap narkoba tapi kau memarahiku seolah aku pecandu sakau." Lirihan itu menampar Chanyeol dalam kesadarannya. Tajam matanya mengendur digantikan oleh sorot gelagapan.

Baekhyun mendengus sekali dan menarik dirinya dari Chanyeol. panas matanya menumpuk bening sedang bibir bergetar menyambut isakan.

"Baek—"

"Kau sudah berubah Chanyeol." Baekhyun berguman, berujar lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kau bukanlah Chanyeol-ku yang dulu."

"Baekhyun, a-aku—"

"Apa karena kau memiliki Jinyi sekarang jadi kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi?"

"Baekhyun tidak." Chanyeol menyangkali cepat dan buru-buru hendak meraih Baekhyun untuk ia peluk. Namun Baekhyun menghindarinya, beringsut mundur dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kecewa mendalam dalam siratan basah matanya.

"Kau melanggar janjimu," isak Baekhyun. "Kau tidak hanya memiliki seseorang yang lain tapi juga akan menikah dengannya, kau—kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi. Aku tidak memiliki arti apapun lagi untukmu." Baekhyun tak menahan dirinya dalam tangis. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol melihat seperti apa hancur dirinya. Hatinya telah retak dan kini hancur berkeping.

Chanyeol gelagapan sedang penyangkalan yang ia lakukan tak mempengaruhi Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Baekhyun itu tidak benar, kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kumohon jangan seperti ini." Chanyeol lagi mendekati dirinya, merengkuh pundaknya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun meraung disana. Isaknya berubah menjadi tangis dan menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya. Chanyeol mengujarkan maaf berulang, menyangkali berulang. Apapun yang ia katakan hanyalah ungkapan janji yang lain, janji ia takkan menuding Baekhyun seperti itu lagi, berjanji tidak akan memarahi Baekhyun lagi, berjanji takkan membentak Baekhyun seperti itu lagi.

Semuanya hanya janji, semuanya hanyalah ungkapan kalimat yang lain.

Tangis Baekhyun bukan lagi tentang bentakkan Chanyeol sebelumnya, itu bukanlah apa-apa. Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan dan ia menerima amarah sebagai hukumannya, itu bukanlah apa-apa. Semua rangkaian permintaan maaf Chanyeol masih mengudara, menguar di dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun menunggu, namun sampai batas kalimat itu Chanyeol tetap tidak mengatakannya.

Penyangkalan tentang apa yang menganggu diri Baekhyun, ketakutannya, kekhawatirannya—Chanyeol tak memiliki sisipan kata apapun untuk hal itu.

Chanyeol bahkan tak sekalipun menyinggung tentang janji terdahulu mereka. Chanyeol tak berusaha menyakinkan dirinya jika janji mereka adalah janji yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan. Chanyeol tidak, sedang yang ia lakukan tetap membiarkan Baekhyun percaya akan pernikahannya dan Jinyi. Chanyeol akan menikahi Jinyi dan membuat hatinya jatuh berkeping bersama dengan leburan janji angan ilusi yang selalu ia percayai.

"Apa kau bukan lagi milikku, Chan?"

Baekhyun tak membutuhkan jawaban dalam bentuk kata, kenyataan ia memang telah kehilangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bukanlah miliknya lagi, lalu—lalu bagaimana Baekhyun melanjutkan hidupnya sekarang?

* * *

 **Cocot:** tambah sinet :v

Pokoke makasih udah baca ini fic, mampir lagi di chap depan ya~


	8. Chapter 8

Semuanya menjadi berbeda.

Semua menjadi canggung terasa, seolah mereka merupakan dua orang yang bertemu kemarin malam lalu terjebak dalam ruang yang sama. Tidak ada pembicaraan panjang menyenangkan, ruang tv di biarkan kosong sedang sisian tempat tidur menjadi dingin tanpa ruang yang terisi.

Semua bermula dari Chanyeol. Sadar atau tidak, lelaki itu menjadi yang pertama seolah menarik diri. Ia mulai menyibukkan diri kepada pekerjaannya, ia tak lagi pulang di jam seharusnya. Menjelang malam dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengisi harinya kosong seorang diri.

Baekhyun menyadari hal itu, jelas terasa bagaimana Chanyeol bahkan tak menyempatkan diri untuk melihat dirinya, berbicara dengan melihat matanya. Chanyeol berubah, dia berbeda dan sudah tak sama lagi.

Ungkapan maaf hanyalah kalimat berulang yang di ucapkan, kenyataan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Naïf Chanyeol berujar tentang Baekhyun haruslah mempersiapkan dirinya dari hari ini. Itu akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru—tanpa dirinya mengisi hidup remaja itu. Baekhyun akan terbiasa dan dia akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol adalah si bodoh yang dungu dalam otaknya. Pikirannya dangkal tapi tetap bersikukuh apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal benar harusnya.

Ruang apartemen mereka menjadi dingin, sama seperti pembicaraan kosong yang tak lagi terjadi. Chanyeol masih mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah namun tak lagi menjemput dirinya. Chanyeol beralasan jika ia sibuk, pekerjaan menggunung dan Chanyeol berpikir untuk menyelesaikannya disana saja.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk percaya, apapun yang Chanyeol katakan—Baekhyun akan selalu mempercayainya.

…

Tapi tidak seperti itu adanya.

Chanyeol tak pulang lagi petang itu. Baekhyun menunggu selama satu jam kepulangan Chanyeol namun yang ia dapati hanyalah pintu tertutup rapat—tanpa adanya Chanyeol di balik sana.

Baekhyun masih menunggu, ponsel di tangannya ia perhatikan. Pada layar yang menampilkan sinyal ponsel Chanyeol yang bergerak. Sumbernya berasal dari jalanan Ibukota—rute yang sama antara kantor dan apartemen mereka. Chanyeol mungkin terjebak macet yang membuat dirinya tak bisa kembali tepat waktu.

Baekhyun masih menunggu, sinyal itu masih bergerak aktif. Berbelok pada rute lain. Baekhyun tak sadar bagaimana tungkainya menegak perlahan, menuju pintu dan keluar dari apartemen. Ia berlari kecil keluar dari lobi menyetop taksi sedang mata awas memperhatikan sinyal yang berasal dari Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol berada di Myeongdong, sinyalnya mengarah kesana.

Kawasan padat itu dipadati oleh manusia lalu lalang hampir di seluruh ruas jalan. Hawa dingin malam terasa menusuk namun tak menghentikan Baekhyun untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Pada lantai 5 yang memperjual belikan interior rumah tangga. Langkah Baekhyun sontak terhenti, matanya memperhatikan sekitar dan tersadar sepenuhnya dimana kakinya menginjak kini.

Ranjang berjejer, sofa, meja makan—mengapa Chanyeol datang kesini. Apakah Chanyeol berpikir untuk mengganti interior apartemen mereka? Mengapa tiba-tiba?

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat beberapa perabotan apartemen mereka yang mungkin telah lusuh atau pantas untuk diganti—tapi melebur seketika ketika Baekhyun dapati Chanyeol tidaklah sendiri di tempat itu.

Ada Jinyi disana, Chanyeol datang bersama Jinyi. Mereka datang melihat perabotan rumah tangga bersama.

Baekhyun tercenung, kakinya seolah mengaku terdiam tak berpindah seinci pun dari tempatnya. Satu-satunya yang masih bergerak adalah indera penglihatannya. Bening Baekhyun bergerak—mengikuti kedua orang dewasa di depannya itu.

Chanyeol dan Jinyi—dan beberapa pembicaraan ringan mereka akan pendapat barang yang terpajang.

Ah, Baekhyun mengerti. Apa yang tertangkap oleh sipitnya membuat ia mengerti segalanya.

Chanyeol berbohong lagi tentang pekerjaannya yang menggunung, lelaki itu tidak pulang terlambat karena pekerjaannya. Dia bersama Jinyi, pada pusat perbelanjaan—membeli perabotan rumah tangga bersama.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun lupa jika Chanyeol akan menikah dengan Jinyi. Membeli interior rumah adalah hal yang wajar mereka lakukan, lalu mengapa pula Baekhyun harus terlihat bodoh dengan tetap mematung bodoh pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun seharusnya pergi, tapi tidak. Dia tetap berada disana, langkah melambat mengikuti kemana langkah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan warna pink?" Jinyi menunjuk satu halaman katalog yang memperlihatkan tema pernikahan kepada Chanyeol. "Tidakkah ini manis?"

Chanyeol berjengit dan memberikan penolakan dengan gelengan kepala.

"Rekan kerjaku akan meledekku nanti," keluhnya. "Bagaimana jika putih?"

"Putih dan pink?" Jinyi mengajukan tanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu pelangi saja," tandas Chanyeol. Jinyi tertawa dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dalam kekehan yang sama.

Kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol tertawa seperti itu? Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati. Kemarin? Minggu lalu? Bulan lalu? Mengapa rasanya bahkan lebih lama dari itu.

Apa yang Baekhyun ingat adalah basa-basi dingin tak berarti yang mengisi. Raut wajah lelah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin urung untuk mengajukan tanya yang lain. Baekhyun berpikir untuk melepas tanya di keesokan harinya, lalu di keesokan harinya lagi sampai ia lupa kapan kali pertama ia mencoba melakukannya.

Kenyataan raut wajah lelah Chanyeol tak di dasari oleh pekerjaan milik lelaki itu, berbanding jauh sekali dari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Jinyi. Mengapa Baekhyun tak sampai memikirkannya kesana? Mengapa—mengapa dia bisa bodoh sekali?

Baekhyun tak sadar mengejek dirinya sendiri. Kedutan hatinya membuat Baekhyun tersadar oleh sesuatu yang lain, tentang dirinya, tentang Chanyeol dan tentang mereka.

Semuanya sudah tidak sama lagi.

Chanyeol sudah tak lagi membutuhkan dirinya, sekarang ada Jinyi. Wanita itu tidak terlihat buruk juga, dia cantik, dia pintar, dia menawan yang terpenting Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja dengannya. Jinyi bisa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan tertawa selebar itu kembali.

Bukan seperti dirinya yang hanya membebani Chanyeol saja. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah cukup tau diri bukan? Seharusnya… dia memang tau diri dan pergi saja dari kehidupan Chanyeol.

Tapi bagaimana caranya ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol?

…

"Hati-hati mengemudi Chanyeol." Jinyi memperingati sekali lagi sebelum mengantar kepergian Chanyeol. senyumnya terkembang lebar di sambut Chanyeol sebelum menderu bersama jalanan kembali.

Jinyi menatap cincin yang melingkari jemarinya, logam itu ia usap pelan dan membiarkan buncahan dadanya meluap bahagia seperti itu.

…

Chanyeol berdiam diri di dalam mobil pada basemant apartemennya. Cincin yang melingkari jemarinya ia tatapi lama, tanpa cahaya juga debaran bahagia yang mengenai hatinya.

Chanyeol menatap logam itu lagi, memperhatikan jeli dan mengusapnya sekali sebelum menarik lepas dari jemarinya dan meletakkan benda itu di dalam dashboard mobilnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah setelah itu. Sepasang kelopak bulatnya ia pejamkan dan memijit tulang hidungnya perlahan.

Dalam hati Chanyeol bertanya, sampai berada lama ia mampu bertahan menjadi seperti ini? Bertahan dalam kepalsuan hidup barunya, sampai kapan Chanyeol dapat melakukannya?

Lelaki yang telah mencapai kepala tiga itu mengusap wajahnya sekali sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Langkah kakinya lelah menapaki lorong menuju kamar apartemennya.

Sekarang yang harus ia dapati adalah Baekhyun, sedang Chanyeol bertanya seperti apa ia harus menyikapi anak itu kali ini?

Semua keterdiaman yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya cukup menampari telak Chanyeol bagaimana Baekhyun menaruh kecewa padanya kini. Baekhyun sudah tak lagi menyukainya, menyayanginya sedang perasaan kecewa menumpuki remaja itu—kesalahan Chanyeol dan ia takkan menampik kebenaran itu.

Semuanya memang seperti itu, Chanyeol mendapatkan balasan yang pantas. Keterdiaman Baekhyun lalu selangkah demi selangkah perlahan menjauh darinya. Chanyeol lalu kembali bertanya dalam dirinya, bagaimana caranya ia melanjutkan hidupnya setelah ini? Tanpa Baekhyun, tanpa kehadiran si mungil itu di dalam hidupnya?

Apartemen mereka sudah tak lagi sehangat dulu, rasanya berubah dingin—kaku dengan semua kecanggungan yang melingkupi kini. Sudah tidak ada lagi tawa hangat, pembicaraan menyenangkan dan coba tanyakan kepada Chanyeol bagaimana rasanya menjadi pihak api dalam kebersamaan itu, meleburkan semua kenangannya menjadi abu—bagaimana rasanya?

Malam telah menanjak larut, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun telah menjemput mimpinya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi tidak, sosok mungil meringkuk dingin di atas sofa mereka taunya masih berada disana.

Chanyeol tercenung dan bertanya dalam hati mengapa Baekhyun tidur disana, tv dalam keadaan mati—ataukah Baekhyun… menunggu dirinya?

Helai rambut hitam itu bergerak pelan diikuti dengan gerakan kepalanya yang terangkat kemudian. Pandangan mereka bersibobrok disana. Lautan dingin melingkupi cepat sedang jarak terpisah seolah menceritakan bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya pertama kali. Kontak mata Chanyeol putus pula dengan sendi ia paksa bergerak kembali dan berpikir untuk melewati Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" namun Baekhyun menahannya kembali. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, tepat pada sisi lain sofa berdiri bodoh pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia turun dari sofa dan mendekati Chanyeol dengan canggung. Baekhyun mendongak, mencari paras lelah Chanyeol di atas sana dengan sendu menatapi lelaki itu.

Chanyeol memandang dirinya dan lagi hati bertanya apa yang terjadi pada bening kesukaannya itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya, mengapa bisa sesedih itu menatapi dirinya. Namun kemudian Chanyeol sadar jika semua itu berawal dari dirinya sendiri, dialah penyebabnya.

Baekhyun memaksa kuluman senyum namun hanya membuat dirinya terlihat menyedihkan disana.

"Setelah kalian menikah… bolehkah aku tetap tinggal bersamamu?" lirih Baekhyun bertanya nyaris tak terdengar. Matanya bergerak mengitari retina Chanyeol yang melebar atas apa yang ia ucapkan.

Chanyeol terperangah, keterkejutann refleknya itu menciptakan kesimpulan dalam diri Baekhyun. Anak itu mulai berpikir Chanyeol takkan setuju dengan apa yang ia pintakan, itu konyol dan seharusnya Baekhyun tak boleh melakukan hal itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu kalian, aku tidak akan membuat keributan apapun dan membuat kalian terganggu." Namun Baekhhyun tetap melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku juga akan merubah sikapku pada Jinyi, aku akan berhenti memanggilnya Bibi, aku bisa memanggilnya Noona—atau, atau jika Jinyi tak keberatan aku akan memanggil Ibu?" Baekhyun tertunduk, merasakan dengan benar bagaimana matanya terasa panas tiba-tiba. "Aku juga akan membiasakan diri untuk mulai memanggilmu Ayah, kau mengadopsiku sebagai anakmu seharusnya aku memang memanggilmu Ayah, bukan?"

Lantai dibawahnya terlihat buram oleh lelehan air matanya, Baekhyun merasa pening namun ia tau tak seharusnya ia berhenti disana. Chanyeol sudah lelah seharian bekerja dan mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak mengambil waktu tidurnya dengan mengatakan obrolan bodoh seperti ini.

Tapi Baekhyun harus, karena—

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal biarkan aku tetap tinggal, aku—aku tidak memiliki siapapun selain kau, Chanyeol. Aku—"

Namun Chanyeol tak ingin mendengar dirinya lebih lama lagi. Baekhyun terdorong sekali dan seperti akan limbung ketika ia rasakan tarikan tiba-tiba oleh Chanyeol. Tubuh mungilnya dibungkusi oleh sepasang lengan kekar Chanyeol bersamaan dengan deruan nafas menerpa ceruk lehernya.

"Jangan katakan apapun," Chanyeol meminta disana.

Baekhyun tercenung sedang apapun yang ingin ia katakan melebur di atas lidahnya.

"Apakah tidak boleh?" Baekhyun mencicit takut-takut, berpikir jika ia memang tak memiliki persetujuan apapun dari Chanyeol. Ia menunggu jawaban atas pinta dirinya namun menit terlewati hanyalah Chanyeol yang mendekap dirinya. Begitu erat sampai spasi jarak tubuh mereka tak bercelah sedikitpun.

Isakan samar terdengar. Baekhyun tersentak, menangkapi desakan nafas berat dengan isakan memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Chanyeol… menangis?

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Baekhyun. Jadi kumohon, jangan… jangan meminta sesuatu yang kau pun tau aku takkan pernah memilikinya."

Baekhyun benar tak dapat menahan dirinya. Tangis yang ia tahan sedari tadi pecah, bersama Chanyeol bersahutan untuk satu sama lain. Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol dan menumpahkan segala kerisauan hatinya. Chanyeol bukan miliknya lagi, Jinyi memiliki kini tapi tak bisakah Jinyi berbaik hati membiarkannya merasakan hangat pelukan Chanyeol sedikit saja?

"Aku merindukankan kita, Chanyeol." Baekhyun terisak disana. "Aku merindukan semua yang kita lakukan bersama. Aku begitu rindu…" tangis Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku…" Chanyeol hanya mampu mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi dan lagi. Semua kesalahannya bahkan tak tau harus ia apakan, tak tau harus seperti apa ia selesaikan. Hanya maaf walau Chanyeol tau Baekhyun takkan merasa cukup akan hal itu.

"Tak bisakah kau menjadi milikku lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku selamanya milikmu Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka, tangan lebarnya melingkupi masing-masing wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap aliran pada pipi itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, tau betul jika itu hanyalah ungkapan penenang seperti yang sudah-sudah. Setelah malam ini berakhir, maka semua kecanggungan itu akan berulang kembali. Chanyeol yang menjadi miliknya akan menjadi ilusi kembali.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan satu janji lagi?" Dagu Baekhyun Chanyeol sentuh pelan guna bersitatap dengannya kembali. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, mengirimkan sarat cinta tersirat tanpa dicoba untuk ditahan sedikitpun.

Chanyeol membiarkannya, dan Baekhyun bersenang hati menerimanya.

Anggukan kepala pelan Baekhyun menjadi jawaban pertama.

"Aku harus pergi ke Jepang besok, hanya sehari dan setelah kepulanganku dari sana ayo kita menjadi diri kita kembali. Ayo habiskan akhir pekan bersama kembali, ayo menonton film bersama, memasak makanan kita bersama dan melakukan apapun bersama kembali. Bisakah kau menungguku sampai hari itu, Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang keraguannya, tentang apa yang Chanyeol katakan, janji yang lain yang lelaki itu ciptakan… hatinya membimbang, namun diluar semua itu yang selalu ingin Baekhyun lakukan adalah percaya. Baekhyun masih memiliki waktu sampai akhir hidupnya untuk mempercayai apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Bahkan jika janji kali ini pun masih merupakan omong kosong kiranya, bukan masalah… karena Baekhyun masih akan melakukannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku," Maka Baekhyun memintanya sekali lagi. "Setelah kepulanganmu, kita akan menjadi kita yang dulu kembali."

…

Chanyeol berangkat ke Jepang pagi-pagi sekali. Baekhyun mengantarnya sampai pintu apartemen mereka dan memberikan sebuah ciuman pada lelaki itu. Chanyeol membalasnya lembut dan sekali lagi mengatakan janjinya untuk kembali di keesokan harinya.

Baekhyun tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia mengharapkan bukti dari janji itu lagi, itu mempengaruhi dirinya kembali. Hatinya menuntut diam sedang harapan mengiringi harinya kembali.

Hanya satu hari untuk perjalanan Chanyeol ke Jepang, itu hanya 24 jam waktu. Itu takkan terasa lama, Baekhyun bisa menunggunya.

Baekhyun tak lagi tidur setelah itu. Ia berbenah untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mungkin hari ini Baekhyun harus sedikit menyibukkan dirinya di sekolah sampai tak sadar waktu 24 jam itu terlewati.

Langkahnya terasa ringan ia bawa menuju halte dimana ia biasa menunggu Bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah.

"Tuan Baekhyun?"

Namun terhenti tepat pada pintu masuk lobi oleh sebuah sapaan dari seorang pria paruh baya di depannya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah sedang alisnya berkerut menatap pria asing itu.

"Ya?"

"Saya adalah supir yang Tuan Park kirim untuk mengantar Anda ke sekolah, Tuan." Pria itu menjelaskan.

Baekhyun semakin berkerut kening, "Chanyeol melakukannya?" Baekhyun mengulang kembali, bertanya dalam kebingungan. Seingatnya Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun tentang supir yang akan mengantarnya hari ini.

"Ya, Tuan. Tuan Park menghubungi saya tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan meminta saya untuk mengantar Anda. Mari, Tuan." Ia lantas menuntun Baekhyun pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir di dekat mereka.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu ragu, ia menimbang lama dan berpikir untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, bertanya tentang kebenaran yang lelaki itu ujarkan. Namun urung Baekhyun lakukan teringat mungkin Chanyeol telah berada di dalam pesawat kini.

Langkah kakinya sedikit berat Baekhyun paksa mendekati mobil itu. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk pada jok belakang dan pintu di tutup rapat oleh si pria asing kemudian. Ia lantas menuju kemudi dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya setelah itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitar dan membenarkan rute sekolahnya. Ah, mungkin memang Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Maka Baekhyun mulai menyamankan dirinya duduk sedang mata biarkan jatuh pada luaran jendela.

Hiruk pikuk kegiatan perkotaan pagi masih merupakan hal pertama yang menyambut ketika Baekhyun berbaur pada jalanan. Suara klakson dan debu polusi menghiasi udara pagi.

Perjalanan ke sekolahnya memakan waktu lebih setengah jam, Baekhyun biasa menggunakan waktunya itu untuk tidur dan Chanyeol akan membangunkannya ketika ia sampai di sekolah.

Matanya perlahan memberat dan terpejam.

"Bangunkan aku setelah sampai di sekolah Paman," Baekhyun berucap pelan kepada supir di depannya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Setengah jam nyatanya berubah menjadi berjam-jam. Baekhyun tersentak kecil supir itu membangunkannya. Remaja itu mengerjab, menatap sekitaran dan menguap sekali dengan keras.

Baekhyun mengerjab lagi dan baru menyadari jika sekolahnya telah sepi. Apakah Baekhyun terlambat?

Tapi sebentar—mengapa gerbang sekolahnya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Paman sepertinya salah sekolah." Kata Baekhyun. Ia menatap supir di depannya dan mengatakan alamat sekolahnya.

Namun supir itu tak memberikan sahutan apapun alih-alih keluar dari mobil dan membuka bagasi mobil.

Baekhyun menatap kebingungan pria itu dan cepat-cepat turun dari mobil.

"Paman ini bukan sekolahku—"

"Tuan Park memerintahkan saya untuk mengantarkan Anda kesini, Tuan." Pria itu berucap sembari mengeluarkan sebuah koper dari dalam bagasi. Ia mendorongnya pada sisian tubuh Baekhyun lalu memberikan bungkukkan badan pelan setelah itu.

Baekhyun tercenung dan mengerjabkan matanya berulang, mencoba menganalisir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Paman aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Baekhyun berubah panik dan mengejar pria paruh baya itu. Supir yang mengantarnya itu kembali tak memberikan sahutan, ia menuju pos penjagaan pada sisian gerbang dan berbicara pada seseorang yang berjaga disana.

Pria berseragam yang lain mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham dan beralih kepada Baekhyun kemudian.

"Apakah kau siswa pindahan baru itu? Ayo, saya akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Apa? Siswa pindahan baru?" Baekhyun mengulang. "Sebentar, sepertinya kalian salah orang, aku bukan siswa pindahan baru. Aku—"

"Seseorang yang menjadi walimu telah mendaftarkanmu disini, kau dijadwalkan untuk masuk hari ini. Hm… namamu Byun Baekhyun, benar?"

Baekhyun semakin menajam pada keningnya. "Byun? Namaku Park Baekhyun!" sergahnya.

"Walimu yang bernama Park Chanyeol menuliskan datamu seperti itu."

"Apa?"

Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mengulang nama itu dalam hatinya. Park Chanyeol? Chanyeol-nya, yang mengirimnya kesini?

Ke sekolah di antah berantah mana—

Baekhyun termangu, ia mendadak pusing sedang kalimat-kalimat membingungan itu memenuhi otaknya kembali.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol bilang dia pergi ke Jepang hari ini dan menjanjikan satu hari untuk kepulangannya dan kebersamaan mereka kembali. Chanyeol membuatnya berjanji untuk menunggu, tapi… tapi—

Mengapa ia berada disini sekarang, mengapa ia harus bersekolah disini sekarang?

Baekhyun tak mampu mencegah otaknya berspekulasi tentang banyak hal kini, tentang Chanyeol yang lagi dan lagi melanggar janjinya kembali, tentang Chanyeol yang hanya mengatakan omong kosong kebersamaan mereka yang ingin ia ulangi kembali. Chanyeol tidak melakukannya, kenyataannya Chanyeol berbohong dan… dan malah membuangnya, ke tempat di antah berantah mana tanpa sisa selamat tinggal sedetikpun.

 _Chanyeol… seperti inikah akhir cerita kita?_

* * *

 **Cocot:** say goodbye to Lee **Joon** Mblaq :v

Chap depan masih sinet ya, mohon di tahan dulu mualnya wkwkkw

Makasih untuk semua pembaca terkhusus kalian yang review, see you lagi di chap depan oke?


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun masih berpikir jika ia tengah bermimpi. Langkah kaki terasa berat, terseok mengikuti langkah lelaki paruh baya itu tanpa jiwa mengisi tubuhnya. Baekhyun merenung sepanjang langkah, degup jantungnya bertalu—menghentak dirinya berulang jika ini bukanlah mimpi.

Itu nyata, keberadaannya di tempat asing itu merupakan nyata adanya. Chanyeol membuangnya, itulah kenyataannya.

Baekhyun masih berpikir tentang dirinya yang semakin menyebalkan. Apa yang ia tanyakan malam kemarin mungkin membuat Chanyeol muak, lelaki itu tak bisa memberikan penolakan secara gamblang karena ia tau kemarahan Baekhyun yang lain. Maka Chanyeol hanya memberikan janji yang lain alihan sempurna untuk menolak apa yang Baekhyun tanyakan.

Chanyeol hanya tak tau bagaimana memberikan jawaban tidak, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah membuat Baekhyun menjauh. Kata lainnya adalah membuang dirinya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa menafsirkan hal itu dengan cepat, seharusnya juga ia telah mempersiapkan dirinya pula. Ia telah kehilangan Chanyeol sejak Jinyi datang, seharusnya Baekhyun telah siap bukannya malah hilang setengah nyawa seperti itu.

Keterkejutan bukan lagi reaksi yang harus ia lakukan. Seharusnya dagu menegak yang mustinya Baekhyun lakukan, inilah kehidupan baru yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Setelah 16 tahun bersama, melewati apapun bersama, tumbuh berkembang bersama… maka inilah akhir dari segalanya.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan selain menerima semuanya.

…

Itu merupakan sekolah asrama. Gedung sekolah dan asrama berdiri kokoh bersisihan.

Pria setengah baya itu menuntun Baekhyun memasuki salah satu ruangan yang berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Ruang kepala sekolah, tertulis di atas pintunya. Seorang wanita berada di dalam sana, tubuhnya gemuk, berkacamata yang sama bulat akan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun menyeluruh lalu menyambut anak itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Byun… Baekhyun?" wanita itu mengeja namanya.

"Park Baekhyun." Baekhyun melarat cepat.

Wanita itu berjengit satu alis dan membaca ulang nama yang tertera di atas kertas pada genggaman tangannya. "Disini namamu tertera sebagai Byun Baekhyun," katanya lagi.

Baekhyun ingin menyela lagi, menyangkali nama keluarga miliknya seperti di depan gerbang sebelumnya namun urung ketika berpikir semuanya hanyalah sia-sia ia lakukan. Baekhyun berakhir dalam diam sedang wanita tambun yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu mulai menerangkan beberapa peraturan yang harus Baekhyun patuhi.

"Jam malam diberlakukan," katanya. "Semua siswa sudah harus berada di kamar asrama sebelum jam 11 malam, jika di dapati masih berkeliaran di lorong maka akan ada hukuman yang harus di terima."

Baekhyun hanya menggumankan ya pelan selagi wanita itu mengujarkan patahan kalimatnya tanpa jeda.

"Kau bisa memulai hari pertama besok, Guru Lee bisakah Anda antarkan Murid Byun ke kamarnya?" ia berbicara kepada pria yang mengantar Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Pria itu menyanggupi dan lagi menuntun Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Baekhyun memberikan bungkukan sekali sebelum mengikuti langkahnya pria itu lagi. Mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menuju gedung asrama di sampingnya. Di sela Guru Lee mengatakan beberapa hal tentang sekolah mereka, tentang kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang bisa Baekhyun ikuti dan juga beberapa pelajaran tambahan di malam hari.

Baekhyun tak benar memberikan respon apapun. Ia mendengarkan namun pikiran juga hatinya masih diselimuti mendung atas apa yang merusuki dirinya.

Tentang Chanyeol, dan selalu tentang lelaki itu.

…

Lorong yang mereka lewati senyap tanpa ada satupun siswa yang mereka temui. Itu masih jam saat pelajaran berlangsung dan jelas asrama bukanlah tempat yang bisa mereka datangi di jam-jam seperti itu.

Langkah terdengar menggema, mengiringi Baekhyun menuju kamar miliknya. Kamar barunya.

"Setiap kamar diisi oleh dua orang." Guru Lee memberitau. Langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu pintu kamar terkunci lalu membukanya dengan kunci yang ia bawa.

"Ini kamarmu," katanya. Pintu ia dorong hanya sesaat berselang sebelum raut wajah ramah digantikan oleh pelototan.

"Yak Oh Sehun!" pekiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

Baekhyun sedikit banyak terkejut akan teriakan itu, ia melirik ke dalam kamar dan menemukan sesosok laki-laki berpiyama berada di dalam kamar sana. Matanya sama membola akan guru Lee dan kelabakan mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Kau bolos lagi, huh?" Guru Lee menghentak langkah dan tanpa aba-aba menjewer telinga Sehun.

"Aw aw Guru Lee ampun~" anak lelaki asing seumuran Baekhyun itu mengaduh. "Saya khilaf Pak!"

"Selalu saja alasan yang sama," Guru Lee merutuk. "Kau ingin kulaporkan pada orangtuamu?"

"Apa? Jangan Pak, kumohon jangaaaaan~" Sehun berteriak merana. Kepalanya ia gelengkan dalam jumlah terlampau banyak dan menatap iba kepada Guru Lee. "Kumohon…" tangisnya.

Baekhyun mengerjab menatap terkejut lelaki itu. Tubuhnya tinggi melebihi Baekhyun dengan rahang tegas namun lihat bagaimana ia merengek seperti itu.

Guru Lee tak terlihat terpengaruh akan hal itu, telinga Sehun masih di jewernya semakin keras bersamaan dengan rengekan Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Pakai seragammu dan masuk kelas sekarang." Guru Lee berujar galak. Ia meraih buku kecil yang ia sampirkan pada belakang pinggangnya dan mencoret tintanya disana.

"Guru Lee kumohon jangan masukkan namaku ke daftar merah lagi, itu sudah banyak sekali." Sehun kembali merengek. Ia menarik-narik lengan Guru Lee dan yang ia dapatkan sekali lagi adalah bentakan memintanya untuk segera berganti pakaian.

"Kumohon~" Sehun menyempatkan diri merengek sekali lagi sebelum menuju ogah-ogahan lemarinya. Matanya tak sengaja melirik Baekhyun yang menatap tak berkedip kepadanya. Rahang terbuka dan Sehun segera tau apa yang menjadi tanggapan Baekhyun atas apa yang baru saja di dapati oleh inderanya.

"Asfdjjiskaj image-ku~"

…

"Oh Sehun aku akan melihatmu di kelas dalam waktu 10 menit jika kau tak berada disana aku takkan berpikir dua kali untuk melaporkan catatan merahmu kepada kepala sekolah, kau dengar?"

"Iya Paakkk~"

Itu merupakan patahan kalimat terakhir sebelum debuman pintu ditutup oleh Guru Lee. Sehun mendengus keras dan merutuk tanpa suara setelahnya. Baekhyun melihat dirinya lagi dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sehun melihat kearahnya pula.

Sehun memalu luar biasa. Wajahnya yang seputih salju itu memerah sempurna dan lagi mendengus.

"Itu hanya acting," katanya kepada Baekhyun, mencoba menjelaskan situasinya. "Aku memang berbakat dalam hal itu."

Baekhyun berguman canggung bertingkah seolah hal yang memalukan yang baru saja Sehun lakukan itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar kamar, ada dua tempat tidur disana, satu berantakan sedang satunya lagi kosong. Lalu dua meja belajar, yang satu sama terlihat berantakan di tata bersebelahan dengan meja belajar kosong yang lain. Lalu lemari di sudut dan sebuah kamar mandi.

Sehun diam-diam melirik Baekhyun pula. Ia melihat Baekhyun menyeluruh, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung sepatu dan koper yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Apa kau yang menjadi teman sekamarku?" Sehun bertanya.

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya lagi kepada Sehun dan memberikan anggukan.

"Hm," jawab Baekhyun. Ia membawa langkah masuk mendekati tempat tidur yang kosong dan menempatkan dirinya duduk disana. _Baiklah_ , Baekhyun berguman dalam hati. Ini akan menjadi tempat tidurnya mulai sekarang. Ia akan tidur sendiri mulai sekarang, tanpa Chanyeol atau sisa aroma lelaki itu.

Memikirkannya hanya akan menciptakan denyut dalam hatinya, Baekhyun sudah tak ingin namun kenyataan ia tetap berakhir disana.

"Jadi hm… siapa namamu?" Baekhyun mendongak dan masih mendapati Sehun di depannya. Lelaki itu seharusnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk masuk kelasnya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Guru Lee, bukannya tetap berdiri di kamar dan memulai pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun.

"Well, aku Sehun." Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya pertama kali.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun membalas singkat.

Sehun berguman paham dan mulai menerka Baekhyun yang sedikit canggung atau memang pribadinya yang pendiam. Sehun menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil acak satu komik di bawah tempat tidur dan menenggalamkan dirinya ke dalam bacaan.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau masuk kelas?" Baekhyun berkerut kening samar bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Nanti saja, saat makan siang." Sahut Sehun tak peduli.

 _Oh, oke…_ Baekhyun berujar kepada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Baekhyun harus mempersiapkan dirinya pula untuk menghadapi teman sekamarnya barunya itu.

…

Baekhyun mencoba berdamai dengan dirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengenyahkan seluruh sesak hatinya sesaat dan belajar perlahan untuk menerima dirinya kini. Pada jam pertama semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun mulai membuka koper yang dibawakan oleh supir suruhan Chanyeol dan menata pakaiannya di dalam lemari. Disana hanya terdapat beberapa pakaian miliknya, celana pendek, celana panjang, beberapa kemeja juga kaos. Baekhyun memindahkan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam lemari kemudian beralih kepada ransel yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun kemudian teringat tentang ponselnya. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi ranselnya dan terserang panik ketika tak mendapati benda pipih itu dimanapun. Baekhyun berpikir lupa membawanya ketika berangkat sekolah namun tak mungkin rasanya.

Ia lalu teringat sempat tertidur di mobil dan satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah ponselnya yang di ambil oleh supir itu. chanyeol pasti yang menyuruh supir itu untuk mengambil ponselnya juga. Lelaki itu pasti tak ingin Baekhyun menghubunginya dan benar memutus kontak mereka.

Wah, Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya. Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya.

Baekhyun merasa konyol untuk tertawa tapi ia benar melakukannya. Kikikannya berubah menjadi kekehan dan Baekhyun tertawa seorang diri. Ia hanya tak menyadari bagaimana tawanya perlahan berubah menjadi isakan bersamaan dengan mata panasnya meneteskan bening.

Baekhyun meraung diam, menumpahkan segala hal yang membebani perasaannya tanpa peduli dengan kehadiran Sehun yang mematung diam tanpa tau harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan dirinya.

…

Semuanya masih berlanjut ketika malam menjelang.

Baekhyun keluar dengan wajah bengkak selepas menangis dengan Sehun di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tak bertanya apapun, diam dengan langkah canggung menuntun Baekhyun pada kantinsekolah.

Jam sekolah malam diberlakukan. Itulah mengapa sarapan, makan siang sampai malam pun di lakukan pada kantin sekolah. Sehun bertingkah seolah apa yang ia dapati sebelumnya bukanlah apa-apa. Ia masih tak bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada teman sekamar barunya itu. Mereka barulah bertemu kali pertama, hal-hal privasi seperti itu Sehun jelas tak memiliki hak untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran miliknya.

Kantin telah penuh sesak oleh para siswa. Obrolan di antara lautan tawa menggema dan itu membuat Baekhyun tak mampu merasa lebih baik. suasana hatinya kacau bahkan makan pun sebenarnya tak berselera.

Baekhyun merasa risih lantas menarik diri perlahan, ia keluar dari kantin dan Sehun menyadari kepergian teman sekamarnya itu. Sehun pun urung mengantri mengambil makanannya dan beralih berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya. Mata tajamnya terlihat aneh meneliti Baekhyun terkejut.

Lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek memberikan gelengan pelan. "Aku tidak lapar," katanya.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya," angguk Baekhyun. "Aku akan kembali ke asrama." Langkahnya ia ambil kembali meninggalkan Sehun yang tercenung. Lelaki dengan nama keluarga Oh itu menimang sesaat dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Baekhyun saja.

"Kau tidak makan?" kini balik Baekhyun yang bertanya, ia mengerjab menatap kebingungan Sehun.

"Menu malam ini tidak enak." Ujar Sehun. "Aku ingat jika memiliki ramen di kamar," kekehnya kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya berguman pelan dan tak berniat untuk memperpanjang hal itu. Desau angin malam menerpa lembut mengiringi langkah Baekhyun dan Sehun kembali ke gedung asrama mereka.

Rembulan di puncak malam sana terlihat nyata—merupakan hal yang jarang sekali Baekhyun dapati ketika berada di apartemennya dulu. Langkah kakinya terhenti sedang sipit mengarah pada bulan di atasnya. Cantik sekali, Baekhyun berguman.

Sehun ikut menghentikan langkah dan membawa pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan lelaki mungil itu. Suara serangga terdengar sayup dengan cicitan burung malam di sela.

"Apa itu suara jangkrik?" Baekhyun bertanya takjub kepada Sehun. Suara jangkrik adalah hal langka jika tinggal diperkotaan ibukota. Tapi di tempat ini, di sekolah yang ia tinggali kini Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Itu suara jangkrik." Sehun membenarkan. "Ada apa? Kau tidak pernah mendengar suara jangkrik?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun pernah, tapi hanya sesekali ketika ia dan Chanyeol berlibur ke Bukhansam ketika liburan musim semi. Mereka menginap selama 2 malam dan selama itu pula malam terlewati dengan iringan suara jangkrik juga serangga yang lain.

"Ini sebenarnya dimana?" Baekhyun tak menjawab alih-alih melempar tanya kembali. Matanya berpendar menyeluruh menatap sekitaran halaman sekolah itu.

Sehun berkedip, kebingungan dengan maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun. Apa maksudnya mereka berada dimana? Mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya lalu bagaimana ia bisa bersekolah disini.

"Ini di Ilsan." Jawab Sehun. "Kau tidak tau?"

"Ilsan?" Baekhyun mengulang. Itu memakan jarak sekitar 3 jam dari Seoul. "Apa kita berada di kota Ilsan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Sehun taunya memberikan gelengan. "Sebenarnya ini berada di pedalaman Ilsandong."

Baekhyun membola tak percaya. "Pedalaman?"

Chanyeol serius membuangnya ke tempat antah berantah mana yang Baekhyun pun tak tau ada dimana ia sebenarnya.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?" Baekhyun menghadap Sehun dan meminta harap kepada lelaki itu. "Aku harus menghubungi seseorang."

"Baek," sehun berkerut kening. "Sekolah ini tidak memberlakukan siswanya untuk memiliki ponsel."

"Apa—" Baekhyun tercenung, matanya mengerjab dalam kebingungan. Tidak boleh memiliki ponsel—apakah itu alasan Chanyeol membawanya kesini, ke sekolah yang memiliki aturan tanpa perangkat telekomunikasi agar Baekhyun tak bisa menghubungi pula? Seperti itukah?

Chanyeol tak hanya mengambil ponselnya kembali tapi juga tak membiarkan Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar mengatakan sapaan walau sekali. Chanyeol benar ingin lepas darinya, Chanyeol benar tak ingin ia berada di dalam kehidupannya kembali.

Baekhyun tau tak seharusnya ia menangis. Ia tak boleh lagi, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan namun taunya Baekhyun tetap melakukannya. Sesak hatinya mendera lagi dan Baekhyun seperti tak mampu bernafas dengan baik.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, menyiksanya hanya dengan Chanyeol yang membuangnya seperti itu.

Seharusnya Chanyeol mengatakan secara langsung padanya, mengatakan jika ia tak ingin lagi Baekhyun berada di sekitarnya, tinggal bersama dengannya. Seharusnya Channyeol mengatakannya secara langsung, Baekhyun bisa mengerti—ia akan berusaha untuk mengerti. Maka dengan seperti itu Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat tinggal, berterima kasih untuk 16 tahun milik mereka. Mungkin Baekhyun pun bisa bertanya berapa nominal yang Chanyeol habiskan untuk merawat dirinya selama ini, ketika dewasa nanti maka Baekhyun akan membayarnya.

Tidak seperti ini.

Chanyeol hanya membuatnya lagi berharap pada janji kosong yang selalu lelaki itu katakan, seharusnya Chanyeol tak melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol juga seharusnya tak menyekolahkan dirinya lagi. Mengapa Chanyeol harus melakukannya?

Ia bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun dimanapun, di tempat manapun tanpa embel-embel sisa peduli untuk pendidikannya. Mengapa Chanyeol melakukannya—

Mengapa—Chanyeol tega melakukannya.

Baekhyun lagi tak bisa menahan desakan hatinya. Matanya tanpa dapat ia cegah memanas kembali dan mengaliri pipinya dengan bening yang sama. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya, langkah kakinya ia ambil menjauhi Sehun. Baekhyun butuh sendiri, ia hanya ingin menangis sendiri. Tidak dengan Sehun yang melihatnya lagi menyedihkan seperti itu.

Namun Sehun menahannya, lengannya lelaki itu cekal dan hanya dalam hitungan detik ketika Baekhyun menyadari ia telah berada di dalam pelukan teman sekamarnya itu. Baekhyun terpaku dan tubuhnya mengaku sempurna.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Suara Sehun lembut mengaliri indera pendengarannya. Tidak ada comoohan, tidak ada nada mengejeki ia yang terlihat menyedihkan. Yang ada hanyalah dada tegap milik Sehun tempatnya bersandar dan menampung air matanya kesedihan hatinya disana.

* * *

 **Cocot:** sedih ya ChanBaeknya gaada :"

Makasih untuk semua pembaca di chap sebelumnya, kambek lagi cyin sinetnya masih jalan soalnya wkwkkw


	10. Chapter 10

"Kau datang?" Chanyeol menyapa dengan senyum terulas simpul kepada Jinyi.

Wanita Seo itu menarik senyum yang sama. "Tentu saja, Bibiku sudah menyiapkan segala hal disana bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang?" kekehnya.

Chanyeol berganti dengan senyum canggung namun tak memiliki hal untuk ia katakan. Koper yang di seret Jinyi ia ambil alih berganti dengan ia yang menyeret barang bawaan itu kini.

"Ayo, pergi." Ajak Chanyeol. Ia memulai langkah pertama kali dan dikuti Jinyi kemudian.

Jinyi mengatakan tentang keinginannya untuk memiliki pernikahan di luar negeri. Ia lahir di Jepang, kota Osaka namun pindah ke Korea saat masuk ke sekolah menengah. Seluruh masa kecilnya di habiskan disana dan mengatakan jika ia ingin memiliki pernikahannya disana pula.

Chanyeol menyanggupi dan hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan mempersiapkan segala hal disana.

…

Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat ketika sore melingkupi di tanah Osaka. Chanyeol berpikir untuk menyewa sebuah kamar hotel terlebih dahulu sebelum Jinyi menemui Paman Bibinya. Jinyi mengatakan oke dan setelah urusan Chanyeol selesai, kedua lantas melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Jinyi itu.

"Bagaimana jika makan malam terlebih dahulu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kita bisa makan di rumah Bibiku," Sahut Jinyi. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan kerutan dan menyadari sarat penolakan dari raut wajah lelaki itu. "Tapi aku memiliki beberapa rekomendasi restoran bagus di sekitar sini." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Haruskah kita pergi?"

Jinyi memberikan anggukan cepat dan mengarahkan Chanyeol pada sebuah restoran di pusat kota.

Seharusnya setelah makan malam itu berakhir, Chanyeol dan Jinyi telah bertolak menuju kediaman keluarga Seo, namun taunya langkah kaki tenang di trotoar merupakan hal yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Apakah ini kali pertama bagimu?" Jinyi bertanya, tentang perjalanan Chanyeol ke Osaka. Lelaki dengan tinggi tak wajarnya itu memberikan gelengan pelan dan menjawab.

"Ini adalah kali ke 5 seingatku, jika melakukan perjalanan ke Tokyo Baekhyun akan meminta untuk berkunjung ke Osaka juga. Dia suka menara Tsuten." Chanyeol tak sadar dengan kekehan pelan mengatakan apa yang berada di atas lidahnya.

Nama lain yang lelaki itu sebutkan taunya menghilangkan senyum Jinyi perlahan. Ia membawa pandangannya kembali dan menatap di kejauhan.

"Itu menara Tsuten," katanya.

"Ah, benar." Chanyeol menimpal. Senyumnya masih tertarik seperti itu dan tak menyadari bagaimana canggung mulai memerangkapi mereka perlahan.

"Kupikir kita memiliki hal untuk dibicarakan bersama." Jinyi berujar kembali. Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda membuat Chanyeol reflek melihat kearahnya.

Chanyeol tak harus bertanya lebih tentang apa yang menjadi siratan pernyataan itu. Ini bukanlah sekedar perjalanan tentang persiapan pernikahan seperti yang mereka imbuhkan sebelumnya. Ada hal lain, ada niatan terselubung yang lain.

Jinyi menyadarinya dan Chanyeol pikir ini akan menjadi saat yang tepat.

"Aku—"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang memulainya," Jinyi menyela tiba-tiba. Langkahnya terhenti dan berdiri menghadap Chanyeol kini. Lelaki itu berkedip sekali namun tak memberikan penolakan untuk hal itu.

Jinyi menatap Chanyeol lama, menyelami bagaimana tampannya paras lelaki yang akan menjadi calon pedampingnya itu. Chanyeol baik, dia sopan, dia sempurna. Jinyi menyukainya namun kenyataan lain menampar telak Jinyi jika Chanyeol… bukanlah miliknya. Sekalipun tidak pernah, bahkan untuk sebuah kesempatan kecil untuk hal itu.

"Aku tau tentang kalian," Jinyi memulainya disana. "Kalian…" tekannya.

Kalian—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Aku melihat dan mendengar semuanya malam itu, maaf." Aku Jinyi.

Chanyeol seharusnya ketakutan atau setidaknya ia terperagah akan hal itu. Jinyi melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat, seharusnya Chanyeol terkejut dan memberikan sangkalan tentang apa yang menjadi benar adanya.

Namun tidak lelaki itu lakukan. Rahang terkatup rapat sedang reaksi penyangkalan tak benar terjadi darinya. Ini merupakan kesempatan Jinyi untuk mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia katakan maka Chanyeol tak seharusnya menginterupsi hal itu.

"Saat kita tak sengaja bertemu dengan Bibi Park di apartemenmu," kata Jinyi lagi. "Saat kau mengejar Baekhyun aku memutuskan untuk menyusul kesana juga dan aku melihat juga mendengar semuanya disana."

Itu adalah malam dimana Jinhee mengatakan semua hal yang menyakitkan dari lidahnya lagi kepada Baekhyun, penghinaan berulang juga merupakan malam fatal dengan janji lain yang tak seharusnya Chanyeol ucapkan. Malam yang akhirnya membawa mereka berada di hari ini sekarang.

"Sejak malam itu aku mulai menyimpulkan banyak hal tentang kalian, aku juga mulai menyadari alasan mengapa Baekhyun selalu berada di antara kita itu bukan lagi cara pendekatan dirinya padaku. Itu bukan pendekatan, tapi pemisahan." Jinyi tertawa pelan merasa lucu dengan apa yang ia katakan. Sebenarnya lagi malu memerangkapi.

"Aku benar-benar kesal padanya karena hal itu, tapi apa yang kulihat malam itu menyadarkanku jika bukanlah Baekhyun yang ingin memisahkan kita. Tapi aku—yang memisahkan kalian berdua."

Senyumnya menghilang sepenuhnya dari dokter itu. Bulir kesedihan matanya mengirimi Chanyeol dalam beribu pesan patah hati mendalam namun sayangnya tak mampu satupun lelaki itu tangkap setitik pun.

"Tapi itu salah, tidakkah kalian pikir seperti itu?"

"Itu adalah kebahagian." Tanggap Chanyeol cepat. "Kami bahagia dengan cara kami sendiri."

"Itu bukanlah sebuah kewajaran, itu seharusnya tak boleh kalian lakukan." Jinyi menyela lagi.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Bulat matanya menatap Jinyi tanpa sesal dan membiarkan inderanya berucap seperti itu.

"Baekhyun adalah segalanya untukku."

Seluruh hal yang ingin Jinyi ucapkan lagi teredam seluruhnya. Wanita itu hilang kata sedang hatinya ia biarkan retak kembali, rasanya sedikit menyakitkan namun siapa yang akan peduli akan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol berujar menyesal.

"Tak apa, katakan saja Chanyeol." Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa tergugu, terkejut dan tak percaya atas apa yang Jinyi katakan. Ia tak ingin menanyakan kesungguhan wanita itu sedang hatinya meraung—memintanya mengungkapkan apa yang mendesak dirinya sejak kemarin.

"Aku tak bisa menikah denganmu, Jinyi." Dan Chanyeol pun mengatakannya. "Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dengan perasaan palsu seperti ini, terlebih dari hal itu… aku juga tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan sakit jika melihatku bersama dengan orang lain, karena itu aku tak ingin melakukannya."

Beban hatinya terangkat. Chanyeol merasa lega namun berbanding terbalik dengan air wajahnya. Bulat matanya masih menatap Jinyi penuh sesaal dan senyum tak mengapa dokter itu taunya semakin menukik dirinya menjadi pihak paling jahat dalam situasi mereka.

"Baekhyun adalah keponakanmu, benar?" Jinyi bertanya kembali.

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan. "Baekhyun adalah anak Yoora Noona, dia meninggal saat melahirkan Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjelaskan kemudian. Itu menjadi beralasan dengan semua tudingan yang Jinhee katakan, Jinyi menjadi mengerti tentang hal itu.

"Dan ayah kandungnya?"

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya sekali lalu memberikan gelengan. "Aku juga sudah menganggapnya meninggal."

"Dan berganti peran untuk menjadi ayahnya?" kejar Jinyi lagi.

"Bukan seperti itu," Chanyeol kembali memberikan gelengan. "Saat Baekhyun berada di sekolah dasar teman-teman sekolah mengejeknya karena dia yatim piatu, jadi aku mengadopsinya sebagai anakku agar Baekhyun memiliki sosok ayah bersamanya. Itu hanya tertulis sebagai status hukum Negara,"

Chanyeol menjeda, sedikit meragu dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan selanjutnya. Jinyi menunggu dalam diam untuk kesiapan Chanyeol mengatakan semua yang ingin lelaki itu katakan. Namun detik terlewati dan Chanyeol tetap berada dalam keterdiaman miliknya.

Jinyi mendesah pelan dan berujar, "Bahkan hanya bertuliskan di atas hukum, kalian tetap tidak boleh seperti itu." Jinyi hanya mengatakan apa yang berada di dalam kepalanya. "Kalian tetap sedarah."

"Kami hanya ingin tetap memiliki satu sama lain, apa itu salah?"

"Salah." Tandas Jinyi. "Kalian tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta dan mencintai satu sama lain seperti itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring sedang dalam hati membenarkan hal itu.

"Kami memilih untuk tidak peduli, jadi itu bukan masalah."

Jinyi memiliki banyak kalimat untuk mengatakan betapa salahnya pilihan Chanyeol. Ia ingin namun tersadar jika ia tak memiliki hak apapun untuk hal itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," guman Jinyi. "Sudah lama sejak kita masih kuliah dulu, aku menyukaimu sejak saat itu."

Chanyeol terdiam, sedang ia tak benar terkejut akan hal itu. Rasanya aneh bagaimana Jinyi bahkan tak memiliki penolakan apapun dengan rencana pernikahan dadakan mereka. Jinyi menyukainya, mungkin menjadi alasan kuat mengapa wanita itupun tanpa ragu sedikitpun memberikan jawaban ya.

"Aku hanya perlu bersabar sampai kau bisa menyukaiku juga jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan semuanya, tapi kemudian—" Jinyi menjeda, trotoar di bawah kakinya terlihat kosong oleh inderanya.

Nafasnya ia hela lagi dengan lelah, kepalanya terangkat lagi dan bersitatap dengan Chanyeol kembali.

"Jika ini cerita drama maka aku tak ingin mendapatkan peran antagonis. Pihak ketiga akan melihat aku sebagai pihak yang jahat tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk memikirkan posisiku juga. Aku juga korban dalam perasaanku sendiri." Jinyi tersenyum kemudian, "jadi Chanyeol… ayo kita akhiri semua ini."

Chanyeol berkedip sekali, pikirnya ia salah dengar namun senyum tipis itu menyakinkan dirinya jika itu merupakan benar adanya.

"Ayo berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri."

Itu adalah keputusan dan Chanyeol tak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya dalam keraguan.

…

Jinyi menyimpan senyum palsunya seorang diri. Perih hatinya masih terasa namun lega menjalari tanpa ia tau mengapa seperti itu. Pembicaraannya dan Chanyeol berakhir dengan keputusan akhir yang merupakan miliknya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengantar Jinyi ke kediaman Bibinya sedang lelaki itu menuju hotel penginapannya setelah itu. Senyumnya melebar sepanjang perjalanan, sedang otak mulai memikirkan hal menyenangkan yang akan ia ulangi kembali dengan Baekhyun, kasihnya.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk sebuah panggilan juga pesan. Ia ingin membuat sebuah kejutan, saat kembali ke Seoul nanti Chanyeol tetap berencana untuk tak menghubungi Baekhyun.

Hari masih siang ketika Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya. Apartemennya kosong dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di sekolah. Chanyeol segera membersihkan diri, memakai pakaian kasualnya dan merencanakan untuk menjemput Baekhyun di sekolah. Itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan tentu saja.

Membayangkan bagaimana pekikan juga pelukan hangat dari si mungil itu membuat seolah sudut bibirnya akan sobek saking lebarnya senyum itu. Chanyeol tak peduli.

Mobilnya telah terparkir manis di depan gerbang sekolah Baekhyun. Beberapa siswa keluar bergerombol dari sana. Chanyeol segera keluar dan bersandar pada badan mobilnya menanti sosok kerinduannya itu keluar dari sana. Lima menit pertama terlewati, lalu pada menit ke sepuluh, setengah jam sampai siswa yang keluar dari gerbang sana hanya menyisakan satu-satu.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkari tangannya. Sudah petang sekali dan Baekhyun seharusnya sudah selesai dengan sekolahnya pula. Chanyeol mulai berpikir Baekhyun yang memiliki kelas musik, tapi itu bukanlah hari jumat. Jadi itu bukan merupakan jadwal kelas musiknya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru halaman sekolah, mata bulatnya menatap menyeluruh namun Baekhyun tak terlihat berada disana. Sosok mungil yang tak asing di dekatnya menyapa inderanya, itu bukan Baekhyun tapi Kyungsoo.

"Paman Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol kebingungan ketika Chanyeol menghampiri dirinya. Jongin di sampingnya menatap Chanyeol bergantian dengan Kyungsoo—bertanya siapa lelaki bertelinga lebar itu.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol segera melempar tanya untuk tujuannya memanggil remaja itu.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengulang. "Dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Apa?" Chanyeol berkedip, "Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah?" ulang Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memberikan anggukan, "Ya, ini adalah hari kedua. Paman tidak tau?" kini berbalik Kyungsoo yang mengerjab.

Chanyeol dengan kaku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-dak."

"Apa Baekhyun bolos?" Kyungsoo berguman. "Dia absen tanpa keterangan apapun." Ungkapnya lagi.

Chanyeol tercenung sedang dalam hati mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun bolos sekolahnya. Hari kedua, berarti Baekhyun telah bolos di hari keberangkatannya ke Jepang kemarin.

Chanyeol dengan terburu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Operator di ujung sambungan menjawab mengatakan status panggilan Baekhyun yang tak aktif. Chanyeol menghubunginya lagi namun berulang pula jawaban yang sama di terimanya.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif?" Kyungsoo ikut resah akan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tua memberikan anggukan sedang tangan kembali menekan layar ponsel dan menghubungi Baekhyun lagi disana.

"Apa Baekhyun pergi bersama Kak Joon?" Kyungsoo berbisik kepada Jongin.

"Joon masuk sekolah hari ini, aku masih melihatnya bermain basket di lapangan siang tadi." Sahut Jongin dengan bisikan yang sama. Keduanya menatap Chanyeol kembali dan mengantar kepergian lelaki itu dengan pikiran yang sama.

Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju mobilnya, ponselnya masih ia genggam erat dengan tujuan panggilan yang sama masih ia lakukan. Chanyeol berubah resah sedang ia mulai bertanya kemana Baekhyun pergi sampai ia bolos sekolahnya. Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

Baekhyun sama seperti remaja lain, dia sedikit nakal dan malas belajar tapi Chanyeol berani menjamin jika si mungil itu takkan melewatkan sekolah tanpa meminta ijin darinya.

Lalu mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba melakukannya?

Mengapa seperti itu?

Ponselnya bahkan tak aktif dan Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melacak keberadaan anak itu.

 _Baekhyun… kau dimana?_

…

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkeliling mencari Baekhyun di antara lautan manusia yang lain. Chanyeol telah mengunjungi game centre yang sering Baekhyun datangi, tapi dia tak berada disana. Chanyeol pergi ke menara Namsan berpikir jika Baekhyun berada disana pula, juga ke sungai Han mempertimbangkan adanya festival makanan disana.

Namun Baekhyun tak berada dimanapun. Resah hatinya semakin bertambah. Malam beranjak semakin larut dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Baekhyun mungkin telah pulang dan Chanyeol berjanji takkan mengeluarkan suara tingginya kepada anak itu.

Namun taunya yang ia dapati hanya ruang kosong tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun disana. Kekhawatiran membuncah lagi, sedang ketakutan ikut menghampiri di sela kalut miliknya.

Tubuh lelah dengan perasaan resah membuat otaknya menciptakan rangkaian kemungkinan buruk miliknya. Chanyeol semakin ketakutan, benar ketakutan jika nyatanya Baekhyun pergi… pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

 _Baekhyun tidak mungkin bukan?_

…

Chanyeol tak tidur semalaman itu. Kantung mata terlihat mengerikan terpampang nyata ketika Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya lagi menuju sekolah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mungkin tak pulang semalam karena ia menginap di rumah temannya dan tak sempat kembali ke apartemen segera berangkat sekolah, Chanyeol benar menyakinkan dirinya seperti itu.

Maka Chanyeol menuju sekolah Baekhyun kini dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan harapan anak itu benar seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Chanyeol melangkah ragu memasuki perataran sekolah Baekhyun. Lorong sekolah terlihat sepi dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar yang tengah berlangsung di dalam sana. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya lebih cepat menuju kelas Baekhyun—memastikan jika remaja itu benar berada disana.

Mata bulatnya menatap menyeluruh namun kursi kosong di dalam kelas itu merupakan milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berada disana, Baekhyun bolos… lagi?

"Park Chanyeol?" sebuah sapaan menarik pandangan Chanyeol segera dari jendela kelas itu. Chanyeol menoleh cepat dan mendapati seorang wanita berpakaian formal berdiri di dekatnya. Itu Guru Kim, wali kelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol bertemu dengannya beberapa kali di pertemuan wali murid.

"Oh, selamat pagi Guru Kim." Chanyeol memberikan sapaan.

"Selamat pagi," Guru Kim membalas. "Apakah Anda datang mengantar Baekhyun?"

"Ah tidak—" Chanyeol memotong kalimatnya sendiri ketika tersadarkan oleh hal yang lain. "Guru Kim apakah akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering tidak masuk sekolah?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu berkerut kening samar dan ikut membawa pandangannya ke dalam kelas sesaat.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah tidak menjadi wali kelas Baekhyun lagi, jadi saya tidak tau tentang hal itu." Jawab Guru Kim.

"Lalu siapa wali kelas yang baru?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali. "Bisakah Anda mengantar saya menemui beliau?"

Guru Kim memberikan anggukan dan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri dan baru mengetahui jika Baekhyun tak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini melalui Kyungsoo. Hari ini pun Baekhyun tak masuk dan Chanyeol mulai mencurigai jika Baekhyun sering bolos tanpa sepengatahuan dirinya.

Wali kelas baru Baekhyun itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Guru Kang dan membenarkan hal tentang Baekhyun tak masuk sekolah 2 hari ini. Itu bukan karena Baekhyun bolos melainkan karena Baekhyun telah pindah dari sekolah.

"Pindah sekolah?" Chanyeol membola akan penuturan itu. Guru Kang memberikan anggukan sedang kerutan bingung lain menghiasi raut wajahnya.

"Minggu lalu wali Baekhyun mengurus kepindahannya dan Baekhyun resmi bukan lagi siswa disini sejak dua hari yang lalu."

"Wali?" Ulang Chanyeol bingung. "Tapi wali Baekhyun adalah saya." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol datang dan mengatakan jika ia merupakan wali Baekhyun dan mengurus kepindahannya."

Apa—Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahang.

"Park Chanyeol… adalah saya sendiri." Kata Chanyeol terbata dalam gumanan. "Saya tidak ingat pernah mengurus kepindahan Baekhyun."

Guru Kang menatap Chanyeol sama terkejutnya. Ia mengambil berkas kepindahan Baekhyun dan membaca ulang pada teraan yang ia maksud. Nama yang menanda-tangani surat kepindahan itu memang atas nama Park Chanyeol, tapi mengapa Park Chanyeol yang di depannya ini terlihat jauh berbeda dengan Park Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Seseorang mengaku sebagai saya untuk mengurus kepindahan Baekhyun."

Kesimpulan itu merupakan satu-satunya yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Kedua orang dewasa itu melempar tatapan mata bersama dengan kerutan bingung yang sama. Guru Kang menyimpan rasa tak yakin dan meminta bukti akan pengakuan itu.

Chanyeol memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya dan Guru Kang hilang kata dalam sekejab.

"Dia seorang pria lebih tua dibandingkan Anda, ia mengatakan jika Baekhyun mengidap sebuah penyakit dan akan menjalani perawatan di luar negeri sembari melanjutkan sekolahnya disana." Guru Kang membuka lembaran map yang lain dan memperlihatkan sebuah surat dengan keterangan kesehatan Baekhyun.

Itu merupakan surat berlogo rumah sakit Seoul, merupakan rumah sakit dimana Jinyi bekerja.

Jinyi… itu tidak mungkin bukan?

"Bolehkah saya meminta salinannya…" Chanyeol meminta seolah tak bertenaga. "Saya harus memastikan sesuatu."

Guru Kang tak lagi bertanya dan segera membuat salinan untuk surat itu. Ia memberikannya kepada Chanyeol dan CEO itu segera menarik diri. Langkahnya terasa berat dengan selembar surat keterangan di tangannya, ia melangkah keluar dan tak sengaja ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap kamera pengintai terpasang pada sudut.

Chanyeol berbalik badan cepat dan menghadap Guru Kang kembali. "Apakah itu bekerja?" tangannya menunjuk kamera CCTV itu.

"Ya, itu bekerja." Guru Kang menjawab, samar kerutan pada keningnya menghilang digantikan oleh pemikiran yang sama akan Chanyeol. Ia ikut bangkit dan keluar dari ruangannya pertama kali.

"Ayo lihat rekamannya di ruang kontrol."

…

Dia adalah seorang pria. Dia berpakaian formal, tubuhnya tinggi namun tak setinggi Chanyeol. Ia juga terlihat lebih tua, umurnya mungkin telah mencapai setengah abad. Ketika berbalik badan keluar dari ruangan Guru Kang, wajahnya tertangkap jelas.

Tidak asing.

Chanyeol melihatnya lama dan alisnya semakin bertemu dalam perempatan. Dimana Chanyeol melihatnya—

Oh! Chanyeol seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri kala ingatan itu menjamu dirinya dalam keterkejutan.

Itu Paman Jang—supir Jinhee… Ibu Chanyeol sendiri.

…

Chanyeol seperti kehilangan sopan santun yang selalu ia kedepankan dalam hidupnya. Pintu ruangan Jinhee ia buka keras, tanpa ketukan juga salam yang seperti biasa ia lakukan. Jinhee terlonjak kaget dan bangkit dari duduknya menatap Chanyeol setengah tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh anaknya itu.

"Chanyeol ada apa denganmu—"

"Bisakah Ibu jelaskan apa maksudnya ini." Chanyeol mengabaikan seruan Jinhee dalam selaan bersamaan dengan dua lembar kertas ia hempas keras di atas meja. Satu merupakan surat kepindahan Baekhyun sedang yang satunya merupakan surat keterangan sakit atas nama remaja itu pula.

Jinhee meliriknya sekilas lalu menatap Chanyeol kembali. "Apa itu?"

"Ibu yang melakukannya?" Chanyeol lebih kepada kesimpulan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin percaya, namun apapun yang terlintas dalam otaknya hanyalah Jinhee pelaku dibalik menghilangnya Baekhyun.

"Bukan." Jinhee menjawab tegas.

"Paman Jang yang melakukannya, Ibu yang meminta untuk melakukannya." Chanyeol menuding. Perasaan kacaunya berubah menjadi tak terkendali. "Mengapa Ibu melakukan hal ini?"

"Apa kau sedang menuduhku disini Park Chanyeol?"

"Bu!"

"Apa anak haram itu juga menghasutmu untuk berkelakuan kurang ajar padaku?" Jinhee menyentak. Telunjuknya mengarah di atas kertas yang Chanyeol bawa. "Bisa saja dia melakukannya seorang diri, bisa saja ini alibinya untuk pergi."

Chanyeol mengerang dalam frustasi. "Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Pikiran manusia siapa yang tau?" Jinhee berdecih. "Anak haram itu juga bisa melakukannya, coba kau lihat tabunganmu mungkin saja dia mencurinya juga darimu. Anak tidak tau diri itu," Jinhee berdecak kini. "Kau seharusnya tidak merawatnya, lihat balasan yang dia lakukan padamu sekarang."

Chanyeol menggeleng, tak percaya dengan apa yang Jinhee ujarkan padanya. Chanyeol akan memahami seperti apa bencinya Jinhee pada Baekhyun, itu telah terjadi dalam sepanjang hidup Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah terbiasa akan hal itu. Namun kini semua menjadi _limit_ , ini tidak lagi tentang Chanyeol si anak baik jika nyatanya yang Jinhee lakukan telah berada di luar batas.

Bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan, pernikahan yang Jinhee inginkan di atas persetujuan perjanjian mereka—lihat bagaimana Jinhee melanggarnya bahkan bertindak diluar nalar miliknya. Chanyeol tak bisa mempercayai—bagaimana bisa Ibunya sekejam itu, bagaimana bisa Ibunya tak memiliki hati seperti itu?

"Kupikir ayah memiliki alasan mengapa ia berselingkuh," Chanyeol melirih. "Itu bukan tentang ayah si pria hidung belang jika kenyataannya semua berawal dari diri Ibu sendiri."

"Apa?" Jinhee membola tak percaya, terkejut bukan main atas apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan tentang dirinya. "Apa kau baru saja mengatai Ibumu sendiri?"

"Jika Ibu terus seperti ini, maka Ibu akan kehilangan semua orang yang Ibu sayangi. Ibu telah kehilangan ayah, Ibu juga kehilangan Yoora Noona dan mungkin Ibu juga akan kehilangan diriku." Chanyeol menatap terluka Jinhee dengan panas pada pelupuknya.

Jinhee berubah tercekat. Makian yang hendak ia suarakan sontak kelu di atas lidahnya.

"Aku sayang pada Ibu, Ibu berharga bagiku." Kata Chanyeol lagi. "Tapi aku menyayangi Baekhyun juga, dia sama berharganya bagiku. Untuk itu. jika Ibu membuangnya, maka Ibu juga membuangku."

"Chanyeol apa yang—"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan mengepalkan tangannya erat—meneguhkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, Bu. Sangat mencintainya sampai aku seolah merasa akan mati bila tak bersama dengannya."

Jinhee seperti memiliki bom yang meledak di dalam kepalanya. Petir seolah menyambar melumpuhkan tungkainya. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan, hal gila yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya menghentak Jinhee dalam ketakutan luar biasa. Jinhee menjeli tak mampu menopang dirinya lebih lama lagi, ia jatuh terduduk namun Chanyeol memilih untuk tak peduli.

Chanyeol berbalik badan, menarik langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menyisakan detik mendengarkan raungan kebencian Jinhee kepadanya.

Jinhee hanya tak sadar bagaimana sikapnya membuat jaraknya akan Chanyeol perlahan semakin menjauh. Itu bukan Chanyeol, tapi dirinya sendiri. Ia dan seluruh sifat dengki dalam dirinya yang membuat ia lagi kehilangan orang-orang dalam hidupnya.

Jinhee membuat Chanyeol memiliki pilihan, tinggal atau pergi.

Dan Chanyeol memilih untuk pergi.

* * *

 **Cocot:** Yang kemarin maki-maki Chanyeol mulu, minta maaf gih :v

Trus yang nanya ini fic kelarnya kapan? Er… yang pasti ga sampe taun depan sih. Jumlah chapnya masih buram, seburam jadwal seminarku yang gatau kapan anunya.

Pokoke makasih yang nyempetin baca ini sinet, kalo mulai bosen dipaksain lagi aja buat tetep betah ya biar ketemu lagi di chap depan kita, yuhuuu~


	11. Chapter 11

"Chanyeol kau disini?" Jinyi setengah tak percaya akan kehadiran tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menghubunginya beberapa saat yang lalu jika ia berada di lobi rumah sakit dan meminta untuk bertemu.

"Oh, Jinyi." Chanyeol balas menyapa sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa kau sibuk?"

Wanita berjubah putih itu memberikan gelengan singkat, "Tidak. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tak segera menjawab dan mengambil secarik kertas di dalam saku dalam jasnya. "Apa kau mengenal dokter ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari memperlihatkan sudut pada lembaran kertas di tangannya kepada Jinyi.

Jinyi menerimanya dan memperhatikan teraan di dalam kertas itu sesaat. "Dr. Go Eunhye," Gumannya pelan. "Aku mengenalnya, dia seniorku." Matanya menatap menyeluruh isi kertas itu dan seketika membola. "Park Baekhyun? Baekhyun sakit?" Jinyi benar terkejut menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "itu bukan milik Baekhyun."

"Bukan milik Baekhyun?" ulang Jinyi, keningnya berkerut samar. "Apa maksudnya?"

Chanyeol lantas menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tentang Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba hilang, pindah ke sekolah juga tak meninggalkan tentang Jinhee yang berada di balik semua itu. Jinyi termangu, sedikit banyak merasa sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Namun apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya lantas tak membuat perkataan lelaki itu menjadi tak mungkin Jinhee lakukan.

"Aku hanya berpikir, rumah sakit tak mungkin mau membuat surat keterangan palsu seperti ini bukan?"

Jinyi mengangguk membenarkan, "benar, itu menyalahi peraturan medis." Katanya. Alisnya bertaut pada perempetan alis. "Manipulasi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Dr. Go Eunhye memang memiliki pasien dengan panyakit ini, lalu pemiliknya memanipulasi keterangan dengan milik Baekhyun."

"Siapa yang kau pikirkan?" Jinyi bertanya hati-hati.

"Aku masih tak yakin, untuk itu bisakah kau antarkan aku menemui dr. Go?"

"Tentu saja."

Dengan Jinyi, Chanyeol bertemu dengan dr. Go di ruangannya. Kerutan kening akan Jinyi merupakan reaksi yang pertama Chanyeol terima, namun kemudian dr. Go mengaku jika ia tak pernah memiliki pasien tumor ginjal dengan nama Park Baekhyun.

Ia lalu meminta surat keterangan yang Chanyeol bawa dan lagi membenarkan jika itu merupakan bubuhan tangannya.

"Aku memiliki 3 pasien dengan penyakit yang sama, tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang bernama Park Baekhyun." Jelas dr. Go. Komputer miliknya ia utak atik sesaat dan memeriksa daftar pasien dibawah tanggungjawabnya itu.

Chanyeol mulai resah, berpikir jika apa yang ia simpulkan sebelumnya bukanlah hal yang masuk akal maka jalan selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil menjadi buram. Dengan itu pula berarti… Chanyeol akan semakin jauh kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Apakah ada diantara mereka yang memiliki nama keluarga… Jang?" Chanyeol bertanya setengah tak yakin.

Dr. Go tak segera menjawab dan lagi memeriksa komputernya kembali.

"Ah, ya. Jang Mirae."

Pundak lemas Chanyeol seketika menegak kembali. "Jang Mirae?" ulangnya.

"Aku memang pernah mengeluarkan surat keterangan ini sekitar seminggu yang lalu, benar itu untuk Jang Mirae."

"Apakah wali dari Jang Mirae adalah Jang Jonghoon?" kejar Chanyeol lagi. Ia menunggu dalam resah sedang tangan mulai dingin merambati ari miliknya.

"Benar, wali Jang Mirae adalah Jang Jonghoon."

Maka semuanya memiliki alasan yang masuk akal.

…

Seharusnya menjadi lebih mudah seperti apa yang Chanyeol perkirakan, namun taunya Jinhee benar telah mempertimbangkan semuanya sampai sedetail itu.

"Paman Jang sudah tidak bekerja lagi pada Ibu." Chanyeol mendesah frustasi pada tempatnya. Di depannya Jinyi menatap prihatin namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sekedar menenangkan CEO itu.

"Aku tidak tau dimana Paman Jang tinggal." Imbuh Chanyeol lagi.

"Haruskah aku bertanya pada Bibi?" Jinyi menawarkan dirinya.

Chanyeol menatap Jinyi terkejut dan perlahan benih-benih harapan mulai memenuhi dirinya kembali. Lelaki itu memberikan anggukan cepat dengan senyum samar terulas kepada dokter itu. Mungkin Jinhee akan sedikit melunak kepada Jinyi, siapa yang tau.

"Terima kasih Jinyi." Ucap Chanyeol sunggugh-sungguh. Jinyi mengangguk pelan dan menarik diri pertama kali, pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol merupakan satu dari sekian banyak hal yang ia sukai namun ia memiliki tanggungjawab lain untuk pekerjaannya.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang." Katanya. Chanyeol ikut bangkit pula mengantar kepergian wanita itu dengan matanya. Namun baru satu langkah menapak, Jinyi berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku tau ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi…" Jinyi menatap Chanyeol ragu. Lelaki itu menatap dirinya penasaran, menunggu atas apa yang hendak ia katakan. "Tidakkah seharusnya kita mengatakan tentang pembatalan pernikahan ini kepada orangtua kita?"

"Ah, benar." Chanyeol berguman kepada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menguasai seluruh pikiran miliknya sampai membuat ia luput memikirkan hal-hal yang lain.

"Kita bisa mengadakan pertemuan makan malam dan mengatakan semuanya disana."

"Aku akan mengatur waktunya." Kata Chanyeol.

Jinyi memberikan anggukan persetujuan dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang lagi diliputi bimbang serupa dalam dirinya.

…

Ini menjadi kali pertama bagi Chanyeol bertemu dengan Jinhee lagi setelah hari terakhir. Canggung memerangkapi dan Chanyeol bahkan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya kepada wanita yang menjadi orangtuanya itu.

Jinhee menatapnya lama, mengundang Chanyeol dalam raut wajah beribu arti tanpa satupun yang mampu lelaki itu tangkap maksudnya.

Jinyi datang bersama dengan orangtuanya, ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol berhadapan dengan orangtua mereka di depan sana.

Degup jantung bertalu perlahan dengan selingan pembicaraan basa-basi. Chanyeol melirik Jinyi sesekali dan wanita itu menyakinkan dirinya. Maka Chanyeol memulai, keterdiaman menyambut cepat. Fokus semua anggota keluarga mengarah satu kepadanya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pernikahan ini."

Keterkejutan berganti dan Jinhee menjadi satu-satunya yang bereaksi dalam kemarahan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" wanita setengah baya itu itu menggertak rahang.

"Kami tidak menemukan kecocokkan satu sama lain, Bi. Maafkan kami." Itu Jinyi yang berucap. "Kami tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan tanpa adanya rasa terhadap satu sama lain."

Ketercengangan berbaur satu dalam kekecewaan. Raut wajah amarah mendominasi Jinhee, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah Chanyeol dan pengakuan anak laki-lakinya itu kemarin lalu.

Ini bukan tentang Chanyeol dan Jinyi yang tak menemukan kecocokkan satu sama lain, tapi Baekhyun dan pengaruh buruk yang ia berikan kepada Chanyeol.

Makan malam itu berakhir canggung dan keluarga Seo menarik diri pertama kali. Chanyeol bersisa bersama Jinhee dan sebuah tamparan mengenai wajahnya. Goresan kuku Jinhee melukai kulit wajah Chanyeol dengan rasa panas menjalari sampai keseluruh wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Park Chanyeol!" Jinhee menatap Chanyeol senyala api. Kekecewaan merenggut seluruh kesabaran yang ia miliki dan berakhir dalam kemarahan seperti itu.

Di depannya Chanyeol tak bereaksi, ia diam tanpa memiliki niatan untuk menjawabi apa yang Jinhee suarakan kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa alasan yang sebenarnya, huh? Ini semua gara-gara anak haram itu, dia yang memintamu untuk tidak menikah dengan Jinyi dan bodohnya kau malah menuruti hal itu!"

"Baekhyun tidak berada disini, Bu. Dia tidak bisa memintaku untuk melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol tenang. "Pernikahan itu bukan keinginanku, tapi Ibu. Aku melakukannya karena janji Ibu dan ketika Ibu melanggarnya maka aku boleh membatalkannya."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menjeda sesaat menatap makanan tak tersentuh di atas mejanya. Kosong matanya menerawangi bayang Baekhyun disana.

"Aku takkan bertanya kemana Ibu membawa Baekhyun," Chanyeol berujar kembali. "Aku juga takkan bertanya mengapa Ibu harus melakukan hal itu, sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin peduli tapi—" kepalanya ia angkat perlahan dan bersingungan mata sendu dengan milik Jinhee.

"Yang pasti aku akan menemukan Baekhyun kembali, aku akan membawanya bersama denganku kembali dan hidup bersama Baekhyun selamanya."

Jinhee tercengang, rahangnya jatuh sedang kalimat tertahan hilang dalam tenggorokannya.

"Kau—benar-benar sakit Park Chanyeol," desisnya. "Sadarlah Nak, kau tak—"

"Jika perasaanku adalah sebuah penyakit, maka aku ingin mati karenanya."

Bola mata Jinhee benar akan meloncat keluar, rahangnya beradu dan ia tak menahan diri untuk sebuah teriakan. "Park Chanyeol!" Jinhee berteriak frustasi.

Namun Chanyeol benar telah mengabaikan semuanya. Ia lelah, satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah beristirahat—menyandarkan keluh lelahnya bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, ia membungkuk pelan kepada Jinhee sebelum berlalu pergi dari sana.

"Park Chanyeol, kembali kau! Park Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol hanya ingin beristirahat dari apapun yang merupakan belungguan Jinhee. Kali pertama dalam hidupnya Chanyeol hanya ingin mengikuti hatinya. Apakah salah jika seperti itu?

…

Melalui Jinyi, Chanyeol tau jika seluruh biaya pengobatan Jang Mirae ditanggung oleh Jinhee. Itu menjadi keuntungan timbal balik atas semua yang Jang Jonghoon lakukan. Chanyeol takkan menyalahi, yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah bertanya apa yang sopir itu ketahui tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

Namun semuanya tidaklah semudah itu.

Itu taunya tak bisa berjalan baik pada hitungan hari pertama, kedua, minggu pertama, bulan selanjutnya—semua detik yang terlewati hanya dibiarkan seperti itu.

Jang Jonghoon seperti hantu, ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Sama seperti harapan Chanyeol yang mulai rumpang dalam keyakinan.

Lalu benarkah seperti ini akhir milik mereka?

…

 **1 tahun kemudian**

Riuh suara kantin memenuhi sampai ke sudut ruangan. Lautan siswa menemuhi dan Sehun nyaris terhimpit diantara siswa-siswa yang lain. Kantung makanan yang baru ia beli ia taruh tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya—benar menyelamatkan benda itu keluar dari sana.

"Sudah kukatakan kita makan disini saja." Baekhyun mengomel setengah prihatin melihat bagaimana leceknya wajah Sehun dengan peluh bertebaran disana-sini.

"Terlalu ramai, kita makan di atap saja. Ayo." Satu tangannya yag bebas menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menarik lelaki itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya pula.

Baekhyun berdecih pelan, bukan tak tau maksud terselubung dari teman sekamarnya itu. "Kau ingin tidur disana, 'kan?" cibirnya.

Sehun menyengir dan tak harus menjawab Baekhyun pun telah mengetahui apa itu. Derap langkah terdengar bergema ketika menapaki anak tangga menaiki lantai teratas.

"Guru Lee benar-benar akan menghukum kita lagi, Sehun." Kata Baekhyun cemberut. Pintu atap telah Sehun tutup kembali dan setengah berlari menunggu beton pembatas lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk disana.

Sehun lagi tak menanggapi dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Baekhyun untuk naik ke beton pula. Makanan yang ia beli ia buka dan keduanya memulai makan siang bersama.

"Sudah pikirkan akan kemana liburan musim panas ini?" Sehun bertanya disela. Suara kecapan mulutnya terdengar dengan beberapa saus menempeli sudut bibirnya.

"Aku berencana untuk mengambil kelas musim panas." Jawab Baekhyun. Sisa saus pada mulut Sehun ia seka sesaat lalu kembali menikmati santapan miliknya.

"Apa?" Sehun mengerjab tak percaya. "Baek, aku salah dengar bukan?"

"Aku berada pada urutan ketiga dari bawah untuk pelajaran Matematika dan Bahasa Inggis, aku harus mengikuti kelas tambahan jika ingin lulus dari ujian nasional." Keluh Baekhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan pulang?"

"Hm, orangtuaku juga pulang saat musim panas nanti."

"Itu bagus," Baekhyun menimpali. Mulutnya terbuka lebar memasukkan potongan nasi gulung dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Sehun di sampingnya memperhatikan dan perlahan mulai melupakan nasi gulung di tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan berkerut kening atas apa yang Sehun ujarkan.

"Kita bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama di rumahku. Ini adalah kali kedua liburan musim panas dan sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus untuk tetap berada di asrama Baek."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ujar Baekhyun tak peduli.

Sehun mendengus. "Nowon dan Seoul itu tidak jauh, kau juga bisa pulang jika kau ingin." Ucap Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Oh Sehun aku benar-benar tidak tertarik, oke."

Kini berganti Sehun yang memutar bola mata, "kau itu punya phobia atau apa, mengapa tidak ingin pulang ke rumahmu?" ia mencomot potongan nasi gulungnya dan mengunyahnya cepat. Pandangannya ia lempar pada hamparan penggunungan sejuk di depannya dan tak benar menyadari sendu dari sipit milik Baekhyun.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu memilih untuk tak menanggapi namun tak mampu mencegah ingatan lalu itu memenuhi dirinya kembali. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kelas." Kata Baekhyun sembari melompat turun dari beton pembatas.

"Eh apa?" Sehun menatap terkejut pada Baekhyun bergantian dengan makanan mereka yang masih bersisa banyak.

"Aku punya kelas matematika sekarang, sudah kau tidur saja disini." Baekhyun mengambil langkah menjauh dan tak benar mendengarkan rengekan Sehun memintanya untuk tidak kembali ke kelas.

…

1 tahun telah berlalu seperti itu.

Tidak ada hal yang istimewa terjadi. Hanya rutinitas baru milik Baekhyun, pagi berangkat sekolah dan kembali ke asrama pada jam 10 malam. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dan perlahan melupakan alasan mengapa ia harus berada disana.

Baekhyun telah memiliki target. Ia harus lulus sekolah tahun ini dan memiliki alasan untuk pergi. Kepala sekolahnya bilang jika walinya, Park Chanyeol telah melunasi seluruh biaya dirinya dan berakhir ketika ia lulus nanti.

Maka setelah itu, tidak ada kesempatan untuk duduk berlama-lama dan menumpu tangan. Chanyeol sudah tidak ada lagi disini bersamanya, Chanyeol sudah tak menginginkan dirinya lagi maka dengan itu Baekhyun harus bekerja untuk dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Walau bukan kota besar seperti Seoul, tapi Ilsan tidak buruk juga. Baekhyun beberapa kali pergi kesana, dinasti wisatanya ramai dan mungkin ia bisa memiliki pekerjaan. Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sampai ujian nasional dilakukan dan dirinya lulus maka kehidupan sesungguhnya akan dimulai sejak itu.

…

Baekhyun kembali ke asrama dengan wajah kantuk dan lelah menghinggapi sampai ke seluruh saraf tubuhnya. pintu kamar ia tutup pelan dan mendapati Sehun berada di dalam sana, telah berpiyama dengan sebuah komik di tangan.

"Guru Kim bertanya mengapa kau tidak masuk." Baekhyun memberitau sambil melewati tempat tidur Sehun. Sehun menjauhkan pandangan matanya pada komik ditangan dan menatap Baekhyun kini.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kubilang kau kejang-kejang karena mencret."

"Iyuh Baek!" Sehun mendelik. "Tak bisakah kau mencari alasan yang lebih elit sedikit? Imageku sebagai lelaki tampan bisa rusak gara-gara apa yang kau katakan."

"Imagemu memang sudah rusak, dasar pemalas!" rutuk Baekhyun.

Sehun berkerut masam namun mata tak lepas memperhatikan Baekhyun pada sisian yang lain. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu mengindahkan Sehun dan menuju kamar mandi. 20 menit kemudian ia keluar dengan pakaian santai siap untuk tidur.

"Sudah pikirkan tawaranku?" Sehun taunya belum memejamkan matanya dan lagi melempar tanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

"Berlibur ke rumahku."

"Aku sudah menjawabnya, seingatku."

"Hanya beberapa hari saja, Baek. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa menjamin kau akan lulus walau telah belajar selama 30 jam bukan?"

Baekhyun berdecih dan menarik selimut sampai batas dadanya.

"Selamat malam!" ketusnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku besok." Putus Sehun sepihak. "Aku tidak mau tau!"

Selimut miliknya ia tarik menutupi tubuhnya kemudian dan menyempatkan diri untuk membalas ketusan Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam juga!"

…

Sehun tidak bercanda mengatakannya. Ia telah berbenah dan memasukkan beberapa barang yang perlu dibawanya ke dalam ransel dan beberapa milik Baekhyun pula. Sehun telah berganti pakaian dan masih menunggu dengan sabar Baekhyun yang tengah mandi.

Rencananya adalah, mau tidak mau Baekhyun akan ia seret keluar dari asrama dan ikut dengannya pulang ke rumah. Sehun bahkan tak ingat kapan Baekhyun menikmati liburan sekolah miliknya sedang yang ia lakukan hanyalah belajar dan terus belajar. Baekhyun ingin mati dalam tumpukan rumus atau bagaimana?

Suara ceklikan pintu kamar mandi dibuka menyadarkan Sehun jika misinya sudah harus dilakukan. Baekhyun masih sibuk mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengikat pergelangan mereka berdua dengan dasi sekolah milik lelaki tinggi itu.

"Yak! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berteriak marah melotot kepada lelaki Oh itu. "Lepaskan tanganku, yak!"

"Tidak mau sampai kau ikut aku pulang ke rumah!"

"Yak otak udang! Sudah kukatakan jika aku—"

"Tidak mau dengar!" potong Sehun. "Cepat benahi rambutmu dan kita berangkat sekarang."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau~ Yak Oh Sehuuuuun~"

Lengkingan teriakan Baekhyun menggema sampai ke luar kamar. Sehun tak peduli, ia merapikan rambut Baekhyun sekenanya lalu menyampirkan ransel lelaki itu pada sebelah punggungnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Serunya kemudian.

"Yak Oh Sehuuuun!" Baekhyun meronta dan menahan kakinya pada kusen pintu sembari melepaskan simpul ikatan dasi Sehun pada tangannya. Mengapa bisa kuat sekali? Baekhyun merutuk.

Sehun lagi mengindahi setiap amukan yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya dan susah payah menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari gedung asrama mereka.

"Aku akan membotakimu!" hardik Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau memelukku saja Baekhyun." Balas Sehun tak peduli.

"Huekss aku tidak memeluk lelaki jorok sepertimu!"

 _Terserah, yang penting kita pergi liburan bersama._ Kekeh Sehun dalam hati.

…

Baekhyun cemberut sepanjang perjalanan. Ia tak berbicara sepatah katapun dan sialnya Sehun malah tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun akan hal itu. Bus yang mereka tumpangi telah meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah mereka sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dan saat itulah Sehun melepaskan ikatan dasi yang mengikat kedua pergelengan tangannya dan Baekhyun—lengkap sebuah sebuah cengiran pula kemudian.

Baekhyun membuang muka dan mendengus dengan keras.

Arah pandangannya ia lempar keluar jendela melihat bagaimana panorama asing itu menyelimuti indera penglihatannya. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak 1 tahun lebih berlalu Baekhyun berada di sekolah asramanya tanpa pernah keluar sekalipun dari sana.

Baekhyun berpikir jika ia akan melihatnya nanti saat lulus nanti, namun Sehun malah memaksa untuk keluar hari ini. Lelaki itu menyabalkan namun mengherankan bagaimana Baekhyun tetap bertahan bersama dengannya.

Perjalanan itu memakan waktu lebh dari 3 jam. Sehun jatuh tertidur dua kali sedang Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan terjaga melihat apapun yang dilewati oleh bus yang mereka tumpangi.

Hiruk pikuk perkotaan perlahan mulai terasa. Mereka telah sampai Seoul dan taunya itu membuat Baekhyun benar tak nyaman pada tempatnya. Ada rasa tak suka, Seoul adalah tempat tinggalnya dulu—bersama Chanyeol. Mereka memiliki banyak tempat kenangan bersama disana dan mengingatnya hanya akan membuat Baekhyun terluka.

Baekhyun sudah tak ingin mengingatnya, kecuali Chanyeol yang telah membuangnya dan beribu janji palsu yang selalu lelaki itu katakan padanya.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk memikirkan kiranya apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan. Baekhyun mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan sekolahnya dan itu benar membantu dirinya untuk melupakan hal-hal kecil tentang Chanyeol.

Tentang apa yang tengah lelaki itu lakukan? Warna baju apa yang lelaki itu kenakan, apa menu sarapannya—hal-hal kecil seperti itu, Baekhyun tak berniat untuk menyibukkan diri memikirkannya kembali.

Tapi ketika ia berada disini, di Seoul kembali apapun yang melintasi ingatannya adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan juga kehidupan baru yang tengah lelaki itu jalani.

Chanyeol pasti sudah menikah dengan Jinyi dan Baekhyun mulai bertanya apakah mereka telah memiliki bayi bersama? Laki-lakikah atau perempuan? Dia pasti tampan mirip Chanyeol atau juga cantik diwarisi Jinyi.

Memikirkannya… mengapa denyut sama itu mulai terasa kembali?

"Baek kita sudah sampai." Sehun di sampingnya memberitau. Itu menyadarkan Baekhyun cepat pada realita kembali lalu ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ibuku menjemput." Kata Sehun lagi. Matanya celingukan menatap perataran terminal itu. "Seharusnya Ibu sudah berada disini." guman Sehun seorang diri.

Ia beralih kepada Baekhyun dan menyadrari jika temannya itu tak berucap sepatahpun sejak tadi. Sehun mulai merasa tak enak dan berpikir jika Baekhyun tengah marah saat ini. Sehun berdehem sekali dan menyenggol pundak Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Baekhyun hanya melirik dan kembali bertingkah tak acuh. Sehun menyenggol Baekhyun lagi, kali ini lebih keras sampai Baekhyun berdecak kesal karenanya.

"Apa?" sungut Baekhyun.

Sehun menyengir dan merangkul Baekhyun dengan akrab. "Kupikir aku bawa boneka, eh ternyata bawa Baekhyun." Kekehnya.

"Tidak usah dekat-dekat, aku masih marah padamu." Baekhyun dengan tega melepas rangkulan Sehun dan mengambil jarak menjauh dari lelaki itu. Namun sekali lagi Sehun tak ambil peduli, alih-alih mendekati Baekhyun kembali dan menusuk pipi temannya itu dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Hentikan Oh Sehun, atau aku pergi sekarang." Baekhyun mengancam sebal.

"Iya-iya, ih Baekhyun menggemaskan sekali jika merajuk seperti ini." Sehun menjepit ujung hidung Baekhyun gemas lalu bergantian pada pipi penuh anak itu.

"Oh Sehun—"

"Iya-iya, tidak lagi." Sehun segera mengambil posisi tegap dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di dekat mereka dan Sehun mengenali mobil itu sebagai kepunyaan Ibunya. Pintu kemudia dibuka dan sesosok wanita bertubuh mungil keluar dari sana.

"Bu!" Sehun memekik dan tak tau tempat memeluk orangtuanya itu layaknya anak-anak. Sooyeon—Ibu Sehun terkekeh dan mengatakan betapa ia merindukan anaknya itu. Sehun membalas dengan rengekan dan mengatakan jika ia pun sama merindukan Sooyeon.

Itu terlihat konyol dan menggelikan namun entah mengapa hangat menyusupi Baekhyun atas apa yang tertangkap oleh inderanya itu.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pertama kali lalu beralih kepada Baekhyun yang mematung diam di belakangnya. "Bu, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun." Kata Sehun memperkenalkan.

Baekhyun tersentak kecil ketika namanya Sehun sebut, segera membungkuk dan memberikan sapaan.

"Selamat siang, Bibi. Saya Baekhyun." Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Baekhyun, teman sekamar Sehun?" Sooyeon terkekeh. "Sehun pernah bercerita tentangmu beberapa kali sebelumnya."

"Bu, mengapa malah buka rahasia kita?" Sehun cemberut main-main. Sooyeon tertawa.

"Pasti Baekhyun sabar sekali tinggal sekamar dengan Sehun, hm?"

Sehun semakin cemberut sedang Baekhyun tertawa bersama Sooyeon.

Baiklah, setidaknya ibu Sehun tidak terlihat menyeramkan di kesan pertemuan pertama mereka, Baekhyun membatin.

…

Orangtua Sehun merupakan pengusaha. Ayahnya, Kris merupakan CEO dari salah satu bursa saham di Korea, induk perusahaannya berada di Kanada dan cabang terbesarnya di urus langsung oleh ayah Sehun. Ibu Sehun turut membantu pula dan menjadikan kedua orangtua itu menjadi sibuk.

Sehun menginginkan dirinya untuk tinggal di asrama, itu merupakan permintaan Sehun sendiri dan Baekhyun sadar betul apa maksud tinggal jauh seperti itu. Bebas tanpa adanya pantauan langsung akan kenakalannya yang Baekhyun pastikan orangtuanya pun tidak tau.

Dibalik kenakalannya, Sehun juga manja. Wajahnya memang seperti pria pemeran antagonis tapi kelakukannya bahkan kalah saing dengan bayi 3 tahun. Baekhyun merasa konyol dan Sehun tak terlihat peduli akan hal itu.

Sore menjelang dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sehun. Ia menuju dapur dan menemukan Sooyeon seorang diri berada disana. Memasak seorang diri dan Baekhyun berpikir untuk membantu pekerjaannya pula.

"Oh, Baekhyunie…" Sooyeon menyapa sumringah menyambut Baekhyun yang memasuki dapur.

"Bibi sedang memasak untuk makan malam?" Baekhyun memperhatikan bahan-bahan makanan yang tersebar banyak di atas pantry.

Sooyeon mengangguk.

Baekhyun berguman seorang diri sembari mengambil bawang diantara sayuran yang lain. "Haruskah aku merajang bawang ini?"

"Baekhyunie bisa?" Kekeh Sooyeon jenaka.

"Ini keahlianku." Kikik Baekhyun menjawab. Ia mengambil pisau dan mulai mengupasi bawang itu sebelum merajangnya dalam ukuran kecil. Sooyeon di sampingnya memperhatikan dan berpikir jika potongan yang Baekhyun lakukan tidaklah buruk untuk ukuran anak laki-laki.

"Jari Baekhyunie cantik sekali." Kata Sooyeon ketika tak sengaja memperhatikan bagaimana ruas jemari panjang dan ramping milik Baekhyun.

Remaja itu tertawa canggung sedang wajahnya menjadi merah muda seketika. Sooyeon tertawa lagi dan berpikir reaksi memalu Baekhyun menggemaskan baginya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan potongan sayuran miliknya kembali dengan beberapa pembicaraan ringan di sela dengan Baekhyun. Sooyeon mengambil sepotong mentimun dan mulai memotongnya kecil-kecil ketika Baekhyun bergeser posisi sedikit menjauh.

Sooyeon menatap Baekhyun bingung sedang anak itu menyengir pelan merasa tak enak hati.

"Baunya… aneh." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian.

"Huh?" Sooyeon berjengit satu alis.

"Mentimun."

Sooyeon menatap bergantian Baekhyun dan mentimun di tangannya dan seketika tersadar. Ia tertawa dan menyelesaikan cepat potongannya dan membawa jauh wadah berisikan potongan mentimun pada sudut pantry.

"Baekhyunie tidak suka mentimun ya?" tanya Sooyeon tertawa, teringat akan seseorang yang lain yang sama tak sukanya akan sayuran berbentuk panjang itu. "Ayah Sehun juga tidak suka mentimun," sambungnya.

Baekhyun meringis dengan senyum canggung. "Baunya aneh."

"Tapi rasanya enak, segar."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan menyergit. "Pokoknya tidak enak." Tandasnya.

Sooyeon lagi tertawa dan lagi berpikir betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun dengan polahnya yang seperti itu.

…

Ini sedikit aneh. Makan malam bersama keluarga Sehun, rasanya sedikit aneh. Ada 2 orang dewasa yang berperan sebagai orangtua… itulah yang membuat semuanya terasa aneh.

Baekhyun merasa asing karena memang ini merupakan kali pertama ia rasakan. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu makannya bersama Chanyeol—dulu dan kemudian bersama dengan teman satu sekolahnya lalu perlahan memilih untuk mengabiskan waktunya seorang diri.

Pembicaraan ringan yang lain, lontaran pertanyaan dari Kris dengan sela Sooyeon dijawabi Sehun. Baekhyun di bawa masuk pula dalam pembicaraan dan perlahan anehnya mulai memudar.

Baekhyun hanya sedikit merasa konyol, berandai jika kiranya seperti ini keluarga yang sebenarnya.

Rasanya hangat, benar-benar hangat.

…

"Aku harus kembali ke sekolah besok." Ungkap Baekhyun ketika ia sudah akan tidur kepada Sehun yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Aku benar-benar harus mendaftar kelas musim panas sebelum pendaftarannya di tutup."

Sehun cemberut dan jelas memperlihatkan ketidaksetujuannya akan hal itu.

"Masih ada seminggu lagi sebelum pendaftarannya di tutup Baek."

"Dan kau tau selama seminggu itu aku akan bekerja di perpustakaan bukan?"

Sehun mendesah pelan, "tidak bisakah kau bersantai sebentar saja? Ini lagi musim libur."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, aku butuh uang."

Jawaban itu membuat Sehun terdiam. Ia ingin mengatakan jika ia bisa memberikan Baekhyun jika lelaki itu memang membutuhkannya, namun Sehun menahan diri. Baekhyun mungkin akan tersinggung dan ia tak berniat membuat hubungan mereka menjadi canggung hanya karena beberapa lembar won itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu," putus Sehun akhirnya. "Tanpa penolakan!" tukasnya cepat ketika Baekhyun hendak menyeruakan penolakan.

Baekhyun cemberut dan tak mengujarkan apapun lagi. Ia berganti posisi memunggungi Sehun dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Berhenti perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Rutuk Baekhyun.

Sehun mendengarnya namun tak ambil pikir alih-alih malah tertawa akan hal itu.

"Selamat malam adik kecil~"

"Diam kau muka tembok!"

…

Sehun mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke asrama, hari telah beranjak sore ketika mereka sampai dan Baekhyun menyadari betapa bodohnya Sehun kali ini.

"Kau malah menyianyiakan waktu liburanmu dengan mengantar jemputku seperti ini," katanya. "Sekarang apa? Haruskah aku mengantarmu pulang?" cibir Baekhyun kemudian.

"Memangnya kau mau?"

"Tidak!"

Sehun mendengus dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun memasuki gerbang.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengajakmu berkeliling, kau membuatku jadi semakin malas belajar."

"Memangnya kapan kau pernah belajar?"

"Tidak pernah." Sahut Sehun tak peduli.

Baekhyun mencibir lagi dan melangkah dengan sedikit hentakkan. Lingkungan asrama selalu sepi saat musim panas, sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk pulang sedang yang berada di tingkat akhir menghabiskan waktu di kelas tambahan. Baekhyun menjadi salah satu sedang Sehun bahkan tak terlihat punya tujuan sama sekali.

"Aku ingin berenang." Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun di sampingnya menoleh cepat dan menatap horror lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, kau serius?"

Sehun mengangguk, "tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau takut karena isu hantu sekolah itu?" Sehun menaik turunan alisnya jenaka.

Baekhyun berkerut masam dan tanpa aba-aba menendang tulang kering Sehun.

"Aw Baek!" Sehun terpekik kesakitan. Tendangan Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main dan Sehun mulai bertanya mengapa lelaki bertubuh mungil itu senang sekali menjajah dirinya.

Baekhyun lagi mendengus, berpikir jika reaksi Sehun sedikit berlebihan. Ia meninggalkan Sehun yang meraung kesakitan dan melanjutkan langkah menuju gedung asrama. Menaiki tangga dengan berlari kecil dan berbelok masuk ke pintu utama.

"Baekhyun."

Namun tak jadi Baekhyun lakukan ketika sapaan namanya terdengar. Itu bukan Sehun, lelaki tinggi berwajah tirus itu adalah Chanyeol.

Ada dentuman keras mengenai sudut hati Baekhyun. Ia terpaku diam sedang matanya melebar menatapi sosok tinggi dewasa di depannya itu.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol memanggili namanya lagi dalam takjub yang sama. Ia hilang kata dan berulang menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ini bukanlah mimpi.

Baekhyun berada di depannya. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu memang benar adalah Baekhyun-nya.

Baekhyun diam layaknya patung menatap terkejut kehadiran Chanyeol. Sipitnya yang melebar perlahan digantikan oleh raut datar, tanpa ekspresi pada paras kerinduan Chanyeol itu.

Itu hanya bentuk keterkejutan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meyakininya seperti itu. Mungkin Baekhyun pikir jika ia pun sama tengah bermimpi akan pertemuan mereka kembali, Baekhyun masih setengah tak percaya dan Chanyeol memakluminya.

Itu tidak lucu namun Chanyeol malah tertawa seperti idiot. Ia mengambil langkah pertama kali mendekati Baekhyun, lengan terbuka lebar—siap menerima sebuah pelukan kerinduan penuh damba sejak setahun berlalu.

"Baek tunggu aku—"

Namun suara yang lain memecah atmosfir itu.

Sehun terengah menaiki tangga masuk ke dalam situasi mereka. Sipit tajamnya menatap kebingungan akan sosok asing Chanyeol dan bertanya melalui matanya siapa lelaki dewasa itu kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak benar menanggapi kehadiran Sehun sebenarnya, bulat matanya masih mengarah kepada Baekhyun dan lagi merajut langkahnya mendekati lelaki itu. Ujung sepatunya nyaris mengenai ujung sepatu yang Baekhyun kenakan dan Chanyeol siap untuk sebuah pelukan.

Tapi tidak ketika Baekhyun berbalik, mengais langkah tanpa suara dan meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa kata kerinduan apapun. Chanyeol tercenung dan senyumnya menghilang.

"Baekhyun…" suara beratnya mengalunkan nama Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun tak mengindahkan, ia bahkan tak berhenti untuk sekedar menanggapi kehadiran Chanyeol. Langkahnya ia percepat dan Chanyeol mengejarnya bersama Sehun.

"Baekhyun siapa dia?" Itu Sehun yang bertanya. Langkahnya mengimbangi langkah Baekhyun—meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama setengah jiwa di belakang sana. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung yang sama dan menuntut Baekhyun untuk sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tau." Itu bukanlah sebuah perencanaan, Baekhyun bahkan tak menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar berpikir dan lidahnya berujar seperti itu. "Aku tidak kenal siapa dia." Tegasnya lagi.

Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol hilang dalam kendali metorik. Langkahnya terhenti sempurna sedang jantung bertalu lagi menghentak perasaannya.

Baekhyun bahkan tak menyempatkan sedetik waktunya untuk sekedar menoleh untuk memastikan jika lelaki itu benar Chanyeol, alih-alih membawa tungkainya semakin jauh. Sehun mengikuti dirinya tanpa peduli dan berbicara mengenai rencana mereka untuk berenang malam ini.

 _Baekhyun…_ Chanyeol tertinggal seorang diri dengan seluruh penolakan yang berdebat di dalam kepalanya.

Chanyeol menyalahi telinganya yang pasti sudah bermasalah, Chanyeol mungkin harus segera ke spesialis THT setelah ini untuk memeriksakan pendengarannya. Itu tidak masuk akal, semuanya terdengar berdengung dalam kepalanya.

Namun apa yang ia tangkap oleh indera penglihatannya tidak seperti itu. Bulat matanya menangkap seluruh hal, langkah kaki Baekhyun yang menjauh, punggung sempit yang perlahan mengecil—inderanya benar menangkap bagaimana Baekhyun mengabaikan dirinya.

Atau… mungkin Baekhyun sudah melupakan dirinya.

Mengapa seperti itu?

Tidakkah Baekhyun… rindu padanya juga?

* * *

 **Cocot:** err… ADA KRISSICA he-he

 **Cussonsbaekby** katanya juga mau apdet sih, jangan lupa mampir juga.

Kalian yang masih tahan baca ini fic, makasih beribu cinta eakkk mampir lagi yo jeng~


	12. Chapter 12

Chanyeol berlari seperti angin memasuki rumah sakit. Matanya menatap awas—memperhatikan jeli tiap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Langkahnya ia percepat, menuju lift dan menekan angka 5 seperti yang Jinyi katakan.

Koridor lantai 5 sepi, hanya dilalui oleh beberapa orang saja. Pada lorong sebelah kanan dari lift, ruang operasi terlihat berikut dengan seorang pria paruh baya menanti resah di depan pintu itu.

"Paman Jang." Chanyeol menggumankan nama pria itu dengan pelan. Langkah kakinya mendekat dengan senyum kelegaan yang tak mampu Chanyeol bending terukir pada sudut bibirnya.

Jang Jonghoon mengadah, di antara resah raut wajahnya ia membelalak terkejut. "Tuan Muda…" Gumannya setengah tak percaya. Ia bangkit bersamaan dari tempat duduknya dengan degupan jantung berbaur satu di dalam rongga dadanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Paman." Ungkap Chanyeol bahagia.

"Tuan Muda mencariku?" Tergagap ia bertanya.

"Aku mencari Baekhyun," Chanyeol menegaskan tujuannya.. Raut tegang wajah tua itu tercetak jelas, sorot matanya berubah tak tenang dan Chanyeol menanggapi dengan tenang. Ia sudah cukup bersenang hati menemukan Jonghoon dan ia tak ingin menghancurkannya dalam tindak kekalutan yang sama.

"Bisakah Paman memberitahuku dimana Baekhyun?"

"Mengapa Tuan Muda bertanya padaku, saya… tidak tau apapun."

"Paman tau," ucap Chanyeol. "Ibu memberitau semuanya."

Pria tua itu terkejut lagi dan mengatupkan rahangnya seketika. Ia tak berucap apapun dan perlahan menempatkan dirinya duduk pada bangku tunggu kembali. Matanya mengarah pada pintu operasi, lalu turun menghadap lantai di bawah kakinya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dalam diam yang sama. Ia sedikit mulai tak sabar namun lagi menahan diri akan hal itu.

"Apa Mirae baik?" berat suaranya mengalun pelan akhirnya.

Jonghoon menatap Chanyeol dalam keterkejutan yang sama kembali, sedang dalam hati bertanya dari mana anak mantan majikannya itu tau mengenai putrinya. Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah pria itu.

"Mirae berharga bagi Paman, benar?" itu bukan sebuah lontaran pertanyaan, lebih kepada gumanan Chanyeol seorang diri. "Paman akan melakukan apapun untuk Mirae," sambungnya lagi.

Jonghoon tak memberi sahutan.

"Baekhyun juga seperti itu bagiku, dia berharga bagiku." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jonghoon kemudian dengan sejuta harapan kembali tercipta dari bulat miliknya. "Aku tak ingin menjadi kejam Paman, tapi tak bisakah Paman memutar keadaan dan berganti posisi denganku?"

Jonghoon mengangkat kepalanya dan beradu pandangan dengan Chanyeol, kerutan kebingungan menyatu bersama kerutan wajah termakan usia miliknya.

"Baekhyun masih 16 tahun, Mirae juga. Mereka masih anak-anak, lalu bagaimana jika tanpa alasan dia dibuang seperti itu? Seperti Baekhyun, bagaimana jika Mirae yang mengalaminya?"

"Tuan Muda…" Jonghoon mencolos tak percaya.

"Sudah satu tahun berlalu, Paman." Potong Chanyeol. "Bagaimana bisa Paman tetap melakukan semua ini kepada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah dan memberikan tatapan putus asa miliknya. "Bagaimana bisa Paman sekejam ini untuk menyelamatkan diri Paman sendiri?"

"Saya tidak memiliki pilihan." Jonghoon berucap akhirnya. "Mirae membutuhkan operasi itu secepatnya." Ia mengusap wajah gusar dan risaunya bertambah dalam dirinya.

"Nyonya Park akan membantu seluruh biayanya asal saya melakukan semua yang beliau perintahkan."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun mencoba masuk ke dalam situasi dilemma yang dihadapi oleh pria itu, Chanyeol tak ingin menyalahi sedang kenyataan orangtuanya yang berada di balik itu semua.

Jonghoon ditawari sekarung uang untuk keselamatan keluarganya dan ia diwajibkan untuk membayar itu semua dengan sebuah anggukan perintah. Jinhee memberikan sebuah pilihan dan itu tidaklah sulit, tak sesulit membunuh anak manusia, hanya membawanya ke tempat yang Chanyeol tak pernah pikirkan. Itu merupakan pekerjaan yang mudah.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda, jika saya memberitau Anda maka Mirae… takkan bisa menjalani perawatannya kembali. Maafkan saya," Jonghoon mengujarkan penyesalan mendalam.

Chanyeol tak begitu terkejut karena pada kenyataannya ia telah memperkirakan hal itu.

"Bagaimana jika Paman membuat kesepakatan denganku?" Chanyeol membuka solusi yang lain.

Jonghoon menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Beritau aku dimana Baekhyun, maka aku akan membiayai seluruh perawatan Mirae."

Jonghoon merupakan manusia naïf tanpa pilihan yang sama. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ia perjual belikan, pun terhadap Chanyeol… itu bukanlah penolakan.

"Ilsan-dong."

Maka semuanya menjadi semudah itu.

…

Ada banyak hal yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui tentang Chanyeol, tentang bagaimana Chanyeol menjalani hidupnya dalam kurun setahun itu; bagaimana ia melewati harinya, bagaimana tidur malamnya, pekerjaannya… Baekhyun tak pernah mencoba membayangkan hal yang menjadi sama kiranya.

Chanyeol tak pernah lagi tidur senyenyak lalu ketika Baekhyun berada disana. Chanyeol tak lagi mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan lugas seperti biasa, ia menjadi pemimpin payah yang bahkan hanya datang di hari-hari tertentu sesuai keinginannya.

Pola makan berantakan, jam tidur yang kurang memperlihatkan hasil bagaimana kurusnya lelaki tinggi itu sekarang. Tubuh jangkungnya terlihat mengerikan dengan pipi tirus dan tulang pipi yang menonjol. Rambut halus menghiasi atas bibir juga dagunya, Chanyeol tak terawat—ia bahkan tak pernah mempedulikan dirinya lagi.

Satu alasan Chanyeol terbangun di pagi hari adalah Baekhyun dan keberadaan anak itu. Chanyeol berkeliling kemanapun yang mungkin Baekhyun berada disana, namun nihil adalah hasil yang ia dapatkan. Menyerah bukan kata dalam hidupnya.

Setiap usaha akan membuahkan hasil, Chanyeol meyakini hal itu dan akhirnya disinilah ia.

Ilsan-dong, merupakan kota kecil dengan sebuah desa di kaki gunung Bukhansan. Disana terdapat sebuah sekolah asrama dengan penerapan sistem sekolah lama—nyaris terlihat terbelakang tanpa akses teknologi sebagai penyokong.

Baekhyun berada disana. Setahun yang lalu, Jonghoon sendirilah yang mengantar anak itu kesana. Di hari ini, Chanyeol menempatkan kakinya dengan buncahan dada dalam bahagia yang berlimpah.

Matahari bersinar terik di musim panas ini. Semilir angin menggunungan merupakan hal terbaik yang di dapatkan. Pada gerbang sekolah, dengan langkah menapak mantap Chanyeol membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam sana.

Ia menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang Jonghoon instruksikan kepadanya. Pada sisian koridor Chanyeol bertemu dengan seorang guru yang bertanya tentang kedatangannya dan Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia mencari siswa bernama Park Baekhyun—Byun Baekhyun yang namanya di ubah oleh permintaan Jinhee kepada Jonghoon.

"Saya adalah keluarganya," Lanjut Chanyeol.

Guru itu, Guru Lee mengatakan jika Baekhyun mengambil liburan musim panasnya. Ia tidak berada di sekolah sampai akhir musim ini. Chanyeol tak mampu menutupi kekecewaan dirinya mendengar penuturan itu.

"Tapi biasanya Baekhyun akan bekerja di perpustakaan sembari mengikuti kelas tambahan, dia melakukannya di musim panas yang lalu." Tukas Guru Lee kemudian.

Semangat menyuntik diri Chanyeol seketika.

"Kapan kelas musim panas itu dimulai?" tanyanya.

"Pendaftarannya akan dimulai minggu depan, jika Baekhyun mendaftar dia seharusnya kembali ke sekolah dalam minggu ini."

Itu membuat buncahan harapan mengisi Chanyeol kembali sampai ke seluruh saraf tubuhnya. ia telah menunggu saat-saat ini lebih dari satu tahun lamanya. Satu minggu bukanlah apa-apa, maka itu bukanlah masalah jika harus menunggu lagi.

Atas persetujuan dari Guru Lee, Chanyeol dibiarkan menunggu di areal sekolah sampai petang nanti. Chanyeol memberikan persetujuan yang sama dan menanti jam berharap Baekhyun kembali hari itu. Jikapun tidak, maka Chanyeol masih memiliki esok yang lain, esoknya lagi sampai satu minggu itu habis masanya.

Ufuk barat dihiasi jingga cantik perlahan. Kuning emas mewarnai lingkungan sekolah dengan semburat hangat mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Petang telah berganti dan itu menyadarkan Chanyeol jika harinya telah berakhir saat itu, ia harus melanjutkan besok.

Tungkainya ia paksa menegak dengan pundak lesu perlahan ia bawa pergi dari lingkungan luas itu. Riuh suara dari bawah tangga terdengar mengiringi kepergian Chanyeol. namun semuanya tertahan disana. Riuh suara itu membuatnya déjà vu sedang kerinduan membludak dalam dirinya.

Suara-suara itu semakin dekat sampai sosok pemiliknya terlihat kemudian. Chanyeol terpaku, pemilik riuh itu pun sama. Pandangan mereka terkunci dan semuanya seolah adalah mimpi.

Itu Baekhyun. Sosok kerinduannya selama ini berdiri di depannya kini dan itu benar merupakan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol setengah tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ditangkap oleh inderanya. Sosok Baekhyun tak bereaksi, tak ada reaksi terkejut, bahagia—semua hanyalah datar terpahat dari parasnya yang cantik.

Mungkin realita yang sama bingungnya atau keterdiaman atas semua ketidakpercayaan itu sendiri, maka Chanyeol memakluminya. Ia mengambil langkah miliknya pertama kali dan di saat yang bersamaan pula langkah Baekhyun tertarik mundur menjauhi dirinya.

Chanyeol tercenung, sosok lain yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka itu membuatnya bertanya atas apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun berlalu pergi, tanpa kata sapaan apalagi peluk hangat yang telah siap Chanyeol sambuti.

"Aku tidak tau," itu merupakan ungkapan pertama yang menguar keluar dari feloni indah pita suaranya. "Aku tidak kenal siapa dia."

Chanyeol mencoba menafsirkan apa yang baru saja ia tangkapi. Terkejut bukanlah hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan, sosok menghilang Baekhyun seharusnya ia kejar dalam dekapnya namun apa yang Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah keterpakuan yang sama dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi seperti itu.

Tanpa kata sapaan apalagi peluk rindu seperti yang Chanyeol harapkan.

…

Ocehan Sehun tentang beriak air kolam bukanlah hal yang ingin Baekhyun dengar. Semuanya seperti angin lalu, masuk telinga kanan keluar melalui telinga kiri. Petang tadi merupakan hal yang menguasai dirinya, pikirannya juga alasan mengapa degup jantungnya bertalu seperti itu.

Baekhyun pasti bermimpi. Sosok jangkung dewasa itu pastilah bagian ilusi miliknya.

Chanyeol tak mungkin berada disini, lagipula mengapa Chanyeol harus berada disini.

Lelaki itu telah memutus hubungan mereka, ia mengganti nama keluarga miliknya dan tak memerlukan alasan apapun lain untuk melihatnya datang ke tempat buangannya ini.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan termenung. Beriak air menyapa kakinya yang ia masukkan ke dalam kolam. Sehun menjadi satu-satunya yang menceburkan diri ke dalam biru itu sedang Baekhyun malah terdiam tanpa kata pada pinggiran kolam.

Sehun memperhatikannya, beberapa kali dan bertanya apa yang mengganggu pikiran teman sekamarnya itu. Itu terjadi sejak lelaki asing yang tak sengaja mereka temui di tangga tadi dan Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini.

Sehun mendesah pelan dan menyelam sampai ke dasar. Kaki Baekhyun di dalam air terlihat bergoyang dan Sehun mendekatinya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba melompat sampai air menciprat Baekhyun yang terlonjak kaget.

"Yak!" Baekhyun berteriak marah. Ia melotot kepada Sehun dan menyumpahi lelaki itu karena telah membuatnya basah kuyup. Sehun menyengir dan tanpa rasa bersalah menyelam kembali. Pada pertengahan kolam ia menyembul keluar dan menyiprati Baekhyun lagi dengan air.

"Ayo berenang bersama." Ajaknya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan mengindahi ajakan Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam air dan menjauhi bibir kolam kemudian.

Sehun gelagapan dan cepat-cepat menuju tepian.

"Yak Baekhyun mau kemana?" Sehun berteriak memanggil Baekhyun yang menuju kamar mandi.

"Sudah terlalu malam Sehun, sebentar lagi sekolah akan di tutup." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sehun mendengus lagi dan ogah-ogahan keluar dari kolam. Tubuh basahnya sedikit ia hentakkan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah mandi pada salah satu bilik.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang tengah membaluri busa sabun ke seluruh tubuhnya. hazel tajamnya turun perlahan dan mengintip bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun dan di rudung kecewa ketika mendapati adanya celana yang menutupi bagian privat lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Baekhyun menyentak tiba-tiba. Ia mengambil gagang shower dan membasahi wajah Sehun dengan tega. Lelaki berkulit seputih salju itu taunya tak marah atau sesuatu, senyumnya terkembang lebar dan perlahan keluar dari bilik yang ia tempati.

"Mandikan aku Baek." Pintanya anak-anak.

Baekhyun mendelik dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan gagang shower. "Aku ini gay, kau mau aku setubuhi disini?" sipitnya melotot horror.

"Mau~" sahutan dengan nada dayuan itu membuat Baekhyun gemas. Ia sekali lagi tanpa perasaan memukul kepala Sehun, lebih keras lebih brutal.

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan dan kembali ke dalam biliknya dengan cemberut.

"Padahal tadi aku ingin membandingkan ukuran hidung kita."

"Yak mesuuuummm~" Teriak Baekhyun. Ia menjadi tak berhasrat untuk mandi lebih lama lagi, cepat-cepat ia bersihkan sisa busa sabun dan menyambar handuknya. Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya kilat dan meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan sumpah serapah.

"Baekhyun tunggu aku~" namun memang dasarnya Sehun tidak tau diri, bukannya merasa bersalah ia malah tak jadi mandi dan memilij berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu lagi menyerukan kekesalannya dan mengumpati Sehun tapi sekali lagi Sehun malah mengindahi hal itu dengan merangkul pundak Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Akan kukatakan pada Bibi Sooyeon kalau kau itu cabul!" ancamnya.

"Tapi 'kan aku tidak mencabulimu, Baek." Sahut Sehun polos.

"Kau mesum dasar hidung besar!"

"Wah Baek~" Sehun menatap Baekhyun takjub. "Bagaimana kau tau jika hidungku besar?"

Baekhyun menghentak gemas dan menjepit hidung Sehun dengan keras. "Kau buta, kau tidak lihat hidung diwajahmu ini? Asdfghjkl~"

Sehun cemberut dan memegang hidungnya yang sakit oleh jepitan Baekhyun. "Kupikir hidung yang lain~" desah Sehun kecewa.

"Terserah!" rutuk Baekhyun, langkahnya ia hentakkan dengan sebal dan meninggalkan perataran sekolah dengan kesal. Sehun dibelakangnya mengejar dan lagi merangkul pundaknya tak tau malu.

"Eh, itu bukannya orang yang tadi?" Sehun berujar tiba-tiba, tangannya mengarah kepada sosok Chanyeol pada tangga asrama—terduduk bodoh di remang malam pada batas sekolah dan sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun ikut membawa pandangannya pada arah yang sama dan terkejut bukan main. Matanya membelalak dan langkahnya sontak terhenti.

"Ada apa?" Sehun di sampingnya bertanya bingung.

Baekhyun tak menjawab sedang inderanya terpaku akan Chanyeol. _apa yang lelaki itu lakukan disana? Dia… masih disini?_

Chanyeol menyadari cepat kehadiran mereka dan bangkit dari duduknya. Senyumnya tertarik lebar dan mendekati Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan bagaimana pundak Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menegang dan menatap Chanyeol seperti hantu.

"Baekhyun…"

Kerutan kebingungan Sehun semakin menjadi dan melempar pandangan Chanyeol bergantian kepada Baekhyun. Sehun mulai menerka jika keduanya memang saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Baekhyun memutus kontak matanya dengan cepat dari Chanyeol dan mengambil langkahnya kembali melewati lelaki tinggi itu. Namun Chanyeol tak membiarkannya seperti sore tadi—menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun tunggu—"

"Lepas!" Sentak Baekhyun. Sipitnya tajam mengarahi Chanyeol. lelaki dewasa itu tertegun sedang hati bertanya apa ada dengan si mungil itu.

"Baekhyun," Gumannya. Baekhyun menyentak tangannya lagi, memaksa lepas dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol mengindahi hal itu alih-alih semakin kuat menahan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memekik frustasi, ia tersentak-sentak memaksa tangannya lepas dan itu membingungkan bagaimana bening menghiasi sudut matanya tiba-tiba.

Sehun tersadar cepat dan buru-buru menarik Chanyeol lepas cengkramannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan—"

Namun yang terjadi kemudian menghentikan seluruh niatan yang hendak Sehun lakukan. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam belitan tangannya. Sehun membelalak bersamaan sejuta pertanyaan mengisi apa hubungan kedua lelaki itu sebenarnya.

Baekhyun tersentak luar biasa. Tubuhnya menegang seperti batu dengan sipit yang membola dan menelaah apa yang tengah terjadi. Hangat tubuh Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan cepat, rasanya benar-benar hangat. Sensasi menyenangkan yang dulu mengisi dirinya Baekhyun rasakan kembali. Rasanya sedikit rindu, sebenarnya ia benar-benar merindukan hal itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun." Ungkapan itu membuat dunia Baekhyun seperti berhenti berputar. "Sangat-sangat-sangat merindukanmu."

Berat suara Chanyeol sedikit serak, bening yang sempat tertahan ikut memenuhi sudut mata CEO itu. Chanyeol menangis, membiarkan hati kerinduannya menang dan menumpahkan segala hal yang tersimpan selama ini kepada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku baru menemukanmu sekarang."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, kecewa dalam dirinya masih kokoh tapi ungkapan itu taunya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol membawanya dalam rasa sedih yang sama. Lelaki itu seolah menceritakan jika ia pun sama terlukanya selama ini.

"Lepas,"

Namun sayangnya tembok kecewa itu lebih kokoh dari segalanya.

Baekhyun dalam sekali sentakkan keras mendorong Chanyeol hingga terlepas darinya. Basah wajah Chanyeol mencubiti perasaannya lagi, Baekhyun mencolos menyadari betapanya rapuh paras tampan itu. Chanyeol terlihat berbeda, sangat berbeda dengan tubuh nyaris sisa tulang seperti itu.

Tapi Chanyeol telah membuangnya, lalu mengapa ia harus peduli lagi?

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol hilang kata dalam dirinya. Penolakan Baekhyun menampari telak, lelaki mungil itu menolaknya. Baekhyun-nya menolak dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan itu terdengar retoris bagi Chanyeol. Mengapa Baekhyun harus bertanya sedang lelaki itu telah memiliki jawabannya.

"Baek—"

"Mengapa kau datang kesini?"

"Aku mencarimu Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengatakan alasan apa yang membuatnya berada disana, itu sedikit membingungkan.

"Mengapa kau harus melakukannya?"

Chanyeol tercenung, mengapa Baekhyun lagi bertanya tentang maksud dan tujuan dirinya?

"Mengapa kau harus muncul lagi di hadapanku?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak keras. Chanyeol tersentak pun halnya akan Sehun. "Kau seharusnya tak muncul lagi di hadapanku, lalu mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja melakukannya?"

Kesalahpahaman menjadi alasan dari itu semua. Chanyeol tak ingin menyalahi Baekhyun, itu wajar Baekhyun lakukan namun mengapa ia tak pernah siap menghadapinya?

"Maafkan aku…"

Itu permintaan maaf untuk satu tahun yang Chanyeol biarkan seperti itu. Baekhyun mungkin telah menumpuk benci dan Chanyeol pun tak ingin menyalahi keputusan itu juga. Baekhyun boleh melakukannya, lagipula ia memang bodoh. Kebodohan yang semuanya ia awali dan membuat mereka berakhir menjadi seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau harus meminta maaf? Itu bahkan tak bisa mengubah apapun." Ucap Baekhyun sakit.

Maaf bukanlah hal yang Baekhyun inginkan. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat kejam sedang kenyataan ialah korban dari itu semua. Baekhyun telah lelah berharap. Pun Chanyeol dan kehadiran lelaki itu kembali, Baekhyun tak mengharapkan apapun lagi.

Ini bukan tentang Chanyeol yang mengasingkan dirinya, membuang dirinya. Itu merupakan hal yang seharusnya telah lelaki itu lakukan sejak dulu. Di hari kelahirannya dulu, Chanyeol tak seharusnya membawanya pulang dan merawatnya seperti itu.

Kehadirannya adalah aib, Jinhee menekan hal itu setiap harinya. Chanyeol seharusnya meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Mungkin saat itu Chanyeol masih terlalu muda, semua tindakan yang ia lakukan hanya di dasari oleh ego semata—membawa Baekhyun pulang maka akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan.

Sekian waktu beranjak, Chanyeol semakin dewasa. Pikirannya menjadi matang dan kemudian ia menyadari kesalahan terdahulu yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan.

1 tahun mengajarkan Baekhyun tentang banyak hal. Dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dirinya hanyalah beban yang lain. Chanyeol merasa cukup lalu mengapa ia harus keras kepala. Mau sampai kapan ia bertingkah tak tau malu seperti itu?

Baekhyun seharusnya berhenti, itu lebih baik daripada Chanyeol yang berhenti terlebih dahulu.

"Jika apa yang kau lakukan hanyalah tepatan janji kepada Ibu, maka kau sudah melakukannya. Kau bisa berhenti sekarang, kau sudah tak harus melakukannya lagi."

"Baekhyun."

"Jangan jadikan aku alasan sebagai penghambat hidupmu lagi Chanyeol."

Walaupun Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakan seperti apa terhambatnya ia akan kehadiran Baekhyun, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol merasakannya. Lagipula semuanya memang terlihat jelas seperti itu.

Lalu sebelumnya, jika yang Baekhyun sesalkan adalah tidak adanya sebuah ucapan perpisahan selamat tinggal, maka ini menjadi saat yang tepat untuk segalanya bukan? Chanyeol berada disini sekarang, lelaki itu tidak meninggalkan dirinya tanpa sisa selamat tinggal seperti hari kemarin. Chanyeol memberikannya kesempatan lalu mengapa Baekhyun harus menyiayiakan hal itu?

"Terima kasih untuk 16 tahun itu, aku takkan bisa membalas semua yang kau berikan kepadaku." Ada denyutan samar, halus sekali namun mendera Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Setahun yang lalu rasanya mungkin juga seperti ini. Mungkin lebih sakit dibandingkan ini, Tuhan berbaik hati menghilangkan sedikit sakit itu dan memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghela dengan pelan. Penglihatannya sedikit mengabur, ia tak begitu yakin seperti apa raut wajah Chanyeol di depannya. Sedihkah, bahagiakah? _Itu raut wajah bahagia, benar bukan?_

"Sekarang… selamat tinggal Chanyeol."

Itu merupakan sepenggal kalimat yang ingin Baekhyun ucapkan, tapi mengapa rasanya sesakit ini?

 _Mengapa setengah jiwanya seolah menghilang seperti ini?_

* * *

 **Cocot:** udah sampe sini, tinggal beberapa chap lagi akan tamat. say horeee coba! atau yg mau makin sinetron, kuy lah phhttt

thankchu yang baca chap sebelumnya, see ya again~

Btw kang AB **cussonsbaekby** juga mau apdet tapi besok wkwkkwkw di samperin yak~


	13. Chapter 13

Tapi Chanyeol tidak datang untuk sebuah selamat tinggal.

Menyakinkan Baekhyun di hari lalu merupakan hal paling mudah Chanyeol lakukan, kalimat manis dengan wajah memelas sebagai modal dan si mungil akan memberikan ya untuk semua yang Chanyeol katakan. Namun kini menjadi beda adanya. Satu tahun bukanlah jangka pendek untuk dapat merubah pribadi juga pemikiran orang lain.

Baekhyun pun, dia sudah tidak berumur 16 tahun lagi. Baekhyun sudah 17 sekarang dan akan tamat dari sekolah menengah atas sebentar lagi. Polah pikirnya berubah, tingkahnya juga namun berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol.

Keadaan membuat mereka berubah, namun Chanyeol tidak. Baekhyun tetap satu dari segala hal berharga yang ia punya, Baekhyun tetap kesayangannya juga kecintaannya terhadap apapun yang ia miliki. Baekhyun berharga, sejak dulu sampai detik berpijak kini… Baekhyun masih seperti itu adanya.

Baekhyun mungkin hanya memerlukan sedikit waktu dan Chanyeol akan memberinya lebih. Menunggu bukan lagi tentang rentang waktu yang harus dituju, tapi tentang bagaimana memberi kesempatan dan kesiapan untuk menempuh siklus selanjutnya.

Penolakan seperti ini menjadi hal yang wajar, Chanyeol mengakui. Ucapan selamat tinggal mungkin telah diucap, bagi Baekhyun semuanya telah selesai disana. Namun Chanyeol tidak, 1 tahun terlewati sia-sia dalam kesalahpahaman namun mereka memiliki 16 tahun berharga bersama. Nilainya tak terhingga, bahkan untuk hati berubah sekeras batu Chanyeol masih memiliki rintik hujan untuk memecahnya menjadi kerikil.

…

Baekhyun menjadi bungkam seribu kata. Ia berubah menjadi pendiam dengan sebuah buku pelajaran di tangan dan tenggelam dalam lautan contoh soal di atas meja belajarnya. Sehun di sampingnya memperhatikan, Baekhyun seolah menjadi patung dalam posisi yang sama sedari tadi. Tengkuknya mungkin telah pegal dan akan sakit jika di paksa gerakkan.

Sehun mendengus dalam kebosanan. Ia tau hal inilah yang akan terjadi dan seharusnya ia menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di rumah dan merengek kepada Ibunya untuk sebuah manisan yang ia sukai.

Namun lihat bagaimana keras kepala Baekhyun menular padanya dan disinilah Sehun berada.

Komik di tangan telah berada pada halaman terakhir. Sehun telah menyelesaikan bacaannya dan ia memasuki bosan tahap kedua. Sehun dengan ogah-ogahan turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju satu-satunya jendela yang terdapat di kamar mereka. Sehun membukanya dan merentangkan tangan menerima desiran angin penggunungan sejuk di selatan sekolah mereka.

Sehun memperhatikan sekitar. Pada areal sekolah dengan lapangan kosong, jelas saja bagaimana nyaris seluruh siswa sekolah itu memilih menghabiskan liburan mereka daripada terjebak seperti Baekhyun di sekolah, juga diri Sehun sendiri.

Sehun lantas membawa pandangannya pada sisian gedung, pada taman yang menjadi penghubung antara gedung sekolah dan gedung asrama. Pohon-pohon rindang daunnya tertiup angin dengan beberapa yang menua jatuh melambai di atas anak tangga.

Beberapa mengenai puncak helaian seseorang yang berada di anak tangga itu dan seketika Sehun membola. Itu merupakan sosok pria dewasa aneh yang melakoni adegan drama semalam dengan Baekhyun. Dia masih berada disana, di lingkungan sekolah mereka bahkan dengan setelan pakaian yang serupa.

Sehun terkejut sedang pikiran mulai menerka tentang lelaki itu bahkan tak beranjak pergi, mungkin sudah dari semalam dia berada disana. Terduduk bodoh sama halnya akan Baekhyun di meja belajar sana.

Sehun pun tak mampu mencegah bagaimana penasaran mulai menyusupi pikirannya kembali. Tentang apa hubungan yang kedua lelaki berpaut umur jauh itu, apa permasalahan mereka juga apa prolog untuk adegan drama semalam.

Sehun di landa penasaran namun ia bahkan tak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya kepada teman sekamarnya itu. Sehun lebih kepada segan, berpikir itu menjadi hal yang sensitive sedang ia tak memiliki hak sekedar bertanya apa duduk masalahnya.

Remaja yang berada di tingkat akhir sekolah itu tanpa sadar mendengus kembali. Ia membawa pandangannya kepada Baekhyun dan mencibir akan posisi yang serupa lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

"Baekhyun," Sehun memanggilnya kemudian. Baekhyun tak menanggapi dan Sehun nyaris berpikir jika temannya itu jatuh tertidur atau memang telah berubah menjadi batu sungguhan. "Baekhyun~" Sehun memanggilnya lagi.

"Aku sedang sibuk," alih-alih menyahut Baekhyun malah mencela. Sehun berkerut masam dan membawa tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur kembali. Ia merubah posisi menyamping dengan satu tangan menyangga kepala memperhatikan Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Sehun memperhatikan dan tak menemukan bentuk ekspresif apapun dari temannya itu. Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan Sehun bahkan masih tak memiliki malu lagi tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Paman semalam?" Sehun melontar tanya hati-hati. Gerakan pena Baekhyun terhenti, hanya seperkian detik dan kembali mencoret buku tulis di atasnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab bahkan tak terlihat peduli akan Sehun.

Namun Sehun adalah Sehun dengan seluruh tingkah ketidakpekaannya lagi memberondongi Baekhyun dalam cercaan pertanyaan kembali.

"Apa dia keluargamu? Ayah? Ah tidak mungkin, dia terlihat masih muda, hm… atau saudaramu?" Sehun berkerut kening dan menjatuhkan rahang ketika otaknya dilintasi anggapan yang lain. "Dia kekasihmu?" Sehun menyeru tak percaya, "wah, aku tidak menyangka seleramu om-om ternyata." Ia menyempatkan diri pula dalam decakan dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

Terserah kau saja, rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Jadi benar dia kekasihmu? Kalian sudah putus, kau yang memutuskannya dan dia mengejarmu lagi untuk kembali? Wah, drama sekali." Sehun mengerjab tak percaya.

Baekhyun mendengus tanpa sadar dan memutar duduknya menghadap Sehun. Wajahnya kisut menatap tak suka teman sekamarnya itu dalam kekesalan.

"Kau tau istilah kepo, nah itulah dirimu." Tuding Baekhyun dalam satu tarikan nafas lantas kembali kepada buku pelajarannya.

"Kau bahkan bukan arsip negara, Baek mengapa sok misterius sekali eh?" balas Sehun dengan putaran mata pula. Sehun berdecak dan lagi mengatai Baekhyun dan seluruh sifat menyebalkannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Sehun melompat dari tempat tidurnya lagi dan menuju pintu.

"Aku ingin main basket, bagaimana denganmu? Ah, tidak usah dijawab saja. BYE!"

Bersamaan dengan itu suara gebrakan pintu tertutup terdengar. Sosok Sehun menghilang di balik pintu sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam hela nafas tak peduli sedari tadi.

…

Sehun tak benar-benar berkeinginan untuk main basket sebenarnya. Ia hanya bosan, alternative yang dipilihnya adalah berjalan-jalan. Berkeliling sekolah kemudian lelah dan jatuh tertidur sampai keesokan harinya.

Sosok Chanyeol masih ia dapati di tempat yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Pada anak tangga terakhir, terduduk bodoh dengan selesai daun kering pada rambutnya. Sehun dengan sengaja menghentak langkah dan itu berhasil mencuri perhatian Chanyeol.

Lelaki dewasa itu berbalik cepat namun segera di rudung kecewa kala bukanlah sosok Baekhyun di balik sana. Menyadari raut wajah kusut seperti itu membuat Sehun menyergit, ia mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri pada satu anak tangga di atas Chanyeol.

"Oh, bukannya kau teman Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berganti sumringah seolah Sehun di depannya itu merupakan Baekhyun yang lain. "Kau yang bersama Baekhyun kemarin bukan?" tanya Chanyeol kembali.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya." Sahutnya singkat.

"Apakah Baekhyun berada di kamarnya? Aku belum melihatnya keluar hari ini."

Sehun memberikan anggukan lagi dengan penggalan jawaban yang sama. "Ya,"

Chanyeol berganti mengangguk mengerti, setidaknya Baekhyun benar berada di kamar asramanya. Mungkin anak itu tengah berguling di atas tempat tidur, setidaknya Baekhyun benar baik-baik saja.

"Paman siapanya Baekhyun?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sehun itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak kecil. "Apa Paman pacar Baekhyun?"

Bulatan mata Chanyeol mengerjab, "Baekhyun yang mengatakan seperti itu?" ada debaran aneh yang menyusupi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasih—

"Tidak,"

"Eh?" Chanyeol mengerjab lagi.

"Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun." Sehun mendesah pelan, sedikit banyak merasa frustasi dengan dua orang lelaki itu.

"O-oh…" Chanyeol berguman paham, tentu saja pikirnya.

"Sejak Paman datang Baekhyun menjadi aneh." Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Aneh?" ulang Chanyeol, sisipan khawatir menyapa dirinya dengan cepat.

"Dia menjadi pendiam dan rajin belajar."

"Huh?"

"Dia juga menjadi sok misterius denganku." Tambah Sehun lagi. Ia mendengus diantara decakan milinya.

"Kalian pasti akrab?" Chanyeol lebih seperti berguman.

"Tentu saja, kami teman sekamar."

"Oh benarkah?" semangat dalam diri Chanyeol terbakar lagi. Sosok anak laki-laki di depannya itu merupakan teman sekamar Baekhyun, mereka pasti akrab tentu saja.

"Apakah Baekhyun baik?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Ia masih menyimpan seribu rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana Baekhyun melewati harinya, apa menu sarapannya, bagaimana tidur malamnya juga kegiatan apa saja yang ia lakukan setiap harinya.

"Sudah kukatakan jika Baekhyun aneh," jawaban Sehun itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh kutau siapa namamu?"

Sehun berjengit satu alis lagi dan menjawab, "Sehun, Oh Sehun."

…

Sehun berubah menjadi informan ampuh bagi Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Mula awalnya Sehun hanya menyahut satu dua kata seolah Chanyeol yang paling membutuhkan dirinya sedang kenyataan dirinyalah yang memendam seribu penasaran terhadap sosok Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bertanya tentang apa saja yang Baekhyun lakukan selama di asrama, Sehun menjawab yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah belajar dan belajar. Itu aneh bagaimana dulunya Baekhyun bahkan tak tau dimana ia meletakkan bukunya di hari lalu dan kini menjadi satu yang paling rajin.

Sehun juga mengatakan jika Baekhyun senang berada di perpustakaan dan lagi itu menciptakan senyum bagi Chanyeol. Perpuastakaan adalah ruang berbau kertas kusam—Baekhyun mengatakannya seperti itu dan kini menjadi satu tempat yang paling sering lelaki mungil itu kunjungi.

Satu tahun benar merubah segalanya.

"Baekhyun bekerja disana setiap liburan musim panas." Tutur Sehun lagi.

"Bekerja?"Chanyeol setengah tak percaya.

"Hm-m," angguk Sehun. "Baekhyun bilang dia butuh uang banyak setelah lulus nanti."

Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun… melakukannya?

Chanyeol bahkan berada disana untuk Baekhyun mintai seluruh kebutuhannya, Baekhyun tak harus bekerja jika ia membutuhkan beberapa lembar uang untuk sebuah keinginannya.

"Apa hari ini Baekhyun bekerja juga?"

"Ya, setiap hari dari siang sampai malam."

…

Baekhyun tak pernah tau jika Chanyeol bisa berubah semenyebalkan ini. Chanyeol mengekorinya seperti penguntit, dia terlihat dimana-mana dengan senyum terlampau lebar idiot mengitari Baekhyun setiap saat.

Malam terakhir taunya bukanlah kali terakhir untuk pertemuan mereka. Ia telah mengatakan selamat tinggal dan seharusnya Chanyeol tak keras kepala tetap berada disana. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan pergi, menghilang seperti setahun itu namun taunya tidak.

Chanyeol tetap berada di lingkungan sekolahnya, ia menyapa ketika Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dan mengikuti kemanapun langkah Baekhyun ambil.

Chanyeol berada diluar kelasnya ketika Baekhyun mengikuti kelas. Chanyeol berada di perpustakaan ketika Baekhyun bekerja disana, Chanyeol masih mengikuti langkahnya pula bahkan ketika malam telah beranjak—mengantarnya pada pintu kamar dan pergi dengan kalimat selamat malam. Itu terjadi lagi di keesokan harinya, berulang kali.

Chanyeol seolah tak memiliki pekerjaan selain mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi.

Baekhyun berubah kesal namun tetap bungkam tanpa kata untuk lelaki berkepala tiga itu. Langkah kakinya masih menggema menyahuti langkah Baekhyun. Chanyeol berada di belakangnya, menelusuri koridor yang sama tanpa lemparan pembicaraan apapun.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Pada batas limit, Baekhyun merasa cukup untuk itu semua.

Langkahnya menghentak pergi menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, di belakangnya Chanyeol mengikuti bertanya mengapa Baekhyun berada disana namun lagi diabaikan oleh si mungil itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya pihak sekolah melarang orang asing berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah?" Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi menuding Chanyeol si asing dan mengadukan semua tingkah mencurigakan lelaki itu kepada kepala sekolah.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, merasa terkejut luar bisa dan mengerjab kepada Baekhyun.

Wanita bertubuh tambun di depannya itu membenarkan, mengatakan tak seharusnya orang yang tak memiliki kepentingan khusus berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah. Contohnya Chanyeol, tapi—

"Ini sedang liburan musim panas, pengurus sosial boleh datang kapanpun mereka inginkan."

"Apa?" Baekhyun membola.

"Tuan Park adalah ketua salah satu pengurus sosial di Seoul murid Byun, dia boleh datang sampai akhir musim liburan ini." Kata kepala sekolah lagi. Itu Chanyeol tersenyum idiot sedang Baekhyun mencolos tak percaya.

"Tapi dia—" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. "bukan pengurus sosial." Baekhyun mencoba mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol bisa sampai dianggap seperti itu. Chanyeol memiliki perusahaan di bidang perdagangan industri. Tidak sangkut pautnya dengan bidang sosial lalu bagaimana bisa kepala sekolah mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Murid Byun daripada berdiam diri disini mengapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas dan belajar untuk ujian nasional?" kepala sekolah mengusir halus dirinya. Baekhyun tergagap dan cepat-cepat membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya, merasa menang menarik langkah seringan kapas seperti itu. Baekhyun mencebik dan menghentak kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat agar dapat belajar sebelum sekolah di tutup.

Namun dengan adanya Chanyeol, niatannya bahkan telah melebur digantikan kesal berkepanjangan. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba dan melotot kepada Chanyeol.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Baekhyun berseru keras, berhasil membuat Chanyeol terkejut karenanya. Lelaki itu mengerjab tanpa dosa sedang dengusan Baekhyun adalah hal yang ia terima selanjutnya.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil melanjutkan langkah kembali, dan lagi Chanyeol mengikutinya tanpa mengindahi petuah si mungil itu.

Perpustakaan lenggang di siang hari, kelas tambahan telah dimulai menyisakan Baekhyun bersama tumpukan buku tak beraturan di sekelilingnya. Chanyeol ikut masuk ke dalam sana seperti biasa dan tanpa kata segera membawa tumpukan buku di lantai dan menatanya di rak.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan kekesalan yang sama. Pada akhirnya tetap disinilah ia berada, terjebak dalam Park Stalker Yeol, lagi dan lagi.

Chanyeol bukan tau bagaimana tak sukanya Baekhyun dengan kehadirannya seperti prangko itu. Dengusan dan tatapan tak bersahabat adalah makanan sehar-hari, Chanyeol tidak tersinggung apalagi menaruh amarah terhadap penolakan berulang itu.

Itu bahkan lebih baik daripada ia tak bersitatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Berada dalam ruangan yang sama, melihat sosoknya setiap harinya—apa lagi yang Chanyeol butuhkan.

Sunyi perpustakaan menyelimuti ruang keterdiaman mereka. Baekhyun mencoba larut dalam pekerjaan miliknya tanpa peduli Chanyeol yang tetap berada disana. Tumpukan buku di lantai Baekhyun bawa menaiki tangga dengan kepayahan dan Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil alih semuanya dan menatanya dalam diam.

Itu telah terjadi dalam dua bulan, pekerjaan Baekhyun menjadi pekerjaan milik Chanyeol pula. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin mengakui bagaimana semuanya menjadi lebih ringan, bukan tentang tumpukan buku yang mulai berkurang tapi… hatinya.

Rasanya seperti terlengkapi kembali. Baekhyun hanya munafik mengaku jika rindu hatinya mulai terobati, kokoh bencinya menghilang. Kecewa tak lagi mendominasi, hanya kesal bersisa itu pun karena tingkah bebal Chanyeol sendiri.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengatakan jika ia ingin pulang dan menghabiskan liburannya di Seoul. Baekhyun tak pernah melarang walau sebenarnya di hari lalu sepi menemani dirinya kemudian. Namun berbeda kini, kepergian Sehun menjadi hal yang ia syukuri, kehadiran Chanyeol taunya menjadi pengisi rindu yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun mulai terbiasa, semua tingkah batu Chanyeol pun bukan lagi benci mendasari setiap putaran mata miliknya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya terlalu munafik mengakui perlahan ia mulai menerima Chanyeol kembali.

…

Senja telah beranjak memenuhi jendela perpustakaan akan jingga. Baekhyun mengusap peluhnya sesaat dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di lantai dengan desah nafas lelah disela. Hari ini perpustakaan ramai sekali dan mereka malah meninggalkan buku bertumpuk di lantai dan pergi begitu saja.

Sudah hampir malam dan Baekhyun teringat tugas tambahan yang belum ia kerjakan. Namun tak ada yg bisa ia lakukan sekalian menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke kamar setelahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman pada rak buku. Chanyeol pada ujung rak memperhatikan dan menahan diri untuk sebuah pertanyaan apa yang tengah si mungil itu pikirkan.

Langkahnya ia bawa pada sisi rak yang lain. Pada celah spasi buku berjejer Baekhyun terlihat dan Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya duduk disana. Menyandarkan punggungnya pula pada badan rak seolah bertumpu sandar dengan si mungilnya.

Keterdiaman menjemput lagi seperti biasa.

"Akan sampai kapan kau keras kepala seperti ini?" pelan suara itu menyentak Chanyeol seketika. Ia menoleh pada jarak buku dan menemukan Baekhyun yang masih berada disana dan baru saja berucap kepadanya.

Chanyeol tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Kau tak harus melakukan semua ini." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Sahut Chanyeol. Ada lega luar biasa memenuhi, Chanyeol merindukan pembicaraan seperti ini, selalu dan rasanya seperti mimpi terjadi kembali.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan menatap sampul buku pada genggamannya. Rindu?

"Apa kita akan selalu seperti ini?" Bisik Chanyeol. Apakah Baekhyun akan tetap mengabaikan kehadirannya seperti ini?

"Ini semua sungguh bukan aku, Baekhyun. Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir disini, itu bukan aku." Sendu Chanyeol berujar. Baekhyun pada sisian rak lain diam, seolah menunggu apapun yang ingin Chanyeol katakan kembali.

"Walaupun aku bersumpah, kau tetap takkan mempercayainya, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Sambut Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol berguman paham, "Itu menjadi pilihanmu, bukan masalah." Kata Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tak bisa mempercayai kau yang membuangku kesini, rasanya tidak mungkin." Ungkapan itu terdengar seperti lambaian angin, menerpa Chanyeol dalam takjub. Bulatnya membola sedang apapun yang hendak Chanyeol ucapkan tersendat pada tenggorokannya.

"Walaupun kau bukan, tapi tetap disinilah aku berada sekarang." Baekhyun menyambung. "Kita bukan lagi siapa-siapa, Chanyeol. Seharusnya juga 16 tahun itu tidak kita miliki juga. Sekarang aku hanya Baekhyun, aku tak memiliki nama Park lagi."

"Bagiku kau tetap Park Baekhyun." Tandas Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun tak mampu menahan ujung bibirnya untuk sebuah tarikan. Ia tersenyum tanpa Chanyeol ketahui di belakang sana.

"Pulanglah, berhenti menjadi seperti ini." Pinta Baekhyun. "Aku sudah bosan melihatmu."

Itu semestinya menyakiti Chanyeol namun yang terjadi adalah senyum yang sama ikut lelaki itu miliki.

"Ujianku akan dilakukan setelah musim panas berakhir, aku ingin belajar agar dapat lulus. Jadi berhenti menganggu konsentrasiku." Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Aku akan tetap datang untuk melihatmu." Park Chanyeol tetaplah si bebal yang sama. Permintaan Baekhyun merupakan hal yang wajib ia lakukan namun tidak untuk yang satu ini.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak menyahut lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berpikir untuk melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya besok pagi. Langkah kaki menapak perlahan meninggalkan sandaran rak buku mereka, pada lorong Baekhyun berhenti. Ia menemukan Chanyeol masih berada pada posisi yang sama dan membiarkan iris mereka beradu disana.

Rahangnya terbuka, lidahnya bergerak dan pita suara memperdengarkan apa yang berada dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun menahan senyum dan memalingkan cepat wajahnya bersama dengan langkah kaki berpijak kembali.

Chanyeol terpaku bodoh, detik berganti dengan senyum lebar seperti idiot menghiasi parasnya yang tampan.

" _ **Aku juga merindukanmu."**_

…

Ujian Nasional telah berakhir. Teriakan kebahagiaan menggema sampai keseantero lorong mengatakan betapa ringannya hati terlepas dari pencekik ujian selama seminggu lalu.

Sehun menjadi salah satu yang paling heboh. Ia menari seperti orang gila menghampiri Baekhyun dan merangkul erat pundak temannya itu.

"Akhirnya neraka jahanam itu selesai juga!" Teriaknya bersuka cita.

Baekhyun tertawa dan membenarkan betapa menyeramkannya berada di dalam kelas dengan kertas ujian di atas meja.

"Ayo cari makanan, aku menjadi lapar tiba-tiba." Ajak Sehun sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kantin. Perataran sekolah sesak dengan pengeras suara memberitau adanya truk makanan gratis untuk semua siswa tahun terakhir.

Sekolah berubah baik sekali mentraktir seluruh siswa mereka dan Sehun lagi bersorak-sorai mengetahui hal itu. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar tak terpisah, masuk ke dalam barisan.

"Wah, truknya besar sekali." Takjub Sehun. Ia memperhatikan satu-satunya truk yang berada pada halaman sekolah dan seketika alisnya bertemu.

"Baekhyunie's food truck?" gumannya membaca tulisan besar yang tertera pada spanduk.

"Apa?" Di sampingnya Baekhyun menatap tak paham Sehun. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Baekhyun truk makanan itu punyamu?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun semakin berkerut tak mengerti. Ia bawa pandangannya pada arah truk dan benar menemukan nama juga gambarnya yang di cetak besar pada spanduk. Apa-apaan itu—

Baekhyun mengambil langkah bergegas menuju truk dan lagi rahangnya jatuh kala ia dapati siapa yang berada di balik itu semua.

Park Chanyeol, siapa lagi memangnya.

…

Chanyeol mematuhi permintaan Baekhyun untuk pulang dan kembali ke dalam rutinitas miliknya. Chanyeol kembali bekerja dan kembali menjadi dirinya. Ia mendengarkan Baekhyun untuk hidup dengan baik namun menolak untuk tidak menemui remaja itu lagi.

Sejak pembicaraan mereka di perpustakaan, Chanyeol berhenti mengekori Baekhyun seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun leluasa untuk belajar seperti yang si mungil itu katakan padanya.

Chanyeol melakukannya. Chanyeol tak lagi datang ke sekolah bahkan di hari pertama Baekhyun melewati ujian pertamanya. Namun tidak di hari terakhir, Chanyeol datang dengan sebuah truk makanan memberikan kejutan gila kepada remaja itu.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tau bagaimana meluapkan rasa bahagianya. Dia kesal tapi bodohnya malah tersenyum lebar sama idiotnya seperti Chanyeol.

"Dasar pasangan aneh!"—Sehun.

…

Upacara kelulusan sekolah terlihat meriah seperti tahun lalu. Semua siswa kelas tiga memakai seragam kelulusan mereka berdampingan dengan orangtua masing-masing. Pidato kepala sekolah telah selesai, sesi foto telah dilakukan dan terakhir pembicaraan nostalgia memenuhi gendang telinga satu pada gendang telinga yang lain.

Sehun berkeliling mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan menemukan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu berada di dalam aula seorang diri. Matanya menatap lurus pada panggung kosong dan itu terlihat aneh bagaimana ia malah menarik senyum.

"Hei," Sehun menyapa. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat kepada Sehun dan mengulas senyum sembari menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit bernostalgia," kekehnya.

Sehun ikut tertawa dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Si mungil itu mendongak, menatap bergantian Sehun dan uluran tangan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ayo bernostalgia bersama."

Baekhyun tertawa, bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Sehun ia malah mencubit pinggang lelaki itu gemas.

"Jangan sok drama," ejeknya.

Sehun mendengus dan memutar bola matanya sekali. Tangan Baekhyun ia tarik dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Ibuku mencarimu, ayo."

"Oh Bibi Sooyeon sudah datang?"

Sehun mengangguk. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil langkah mengikuti Sehun keluar dari aula.

Sooyeon terlihat pada salah satu bangku tamu bersama Kris. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu melambai kepada Baekhyun dan membuka lengannya menyambut anak itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Baekhyunie." Ucap Sooyeon bangga. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengujarkan terima kasih berulang.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Baekhyun." Itu Kris. Pria dewasa berwajah dingin itu berucap dengan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Paman." Sahut Baekhyun segan. Ia tak pernah terlibat dalam pembicaraan lama dengan Kris sebelumnya, walaupun akrab dengan Sooyeon namun segan terlalu berlebih melingkupi Baekhyun dalam kecanggungan terhadap pria yang menjadi orangtua Sehun itu.

"Baekhyun pacarmu sudah datang." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyunie punya pacar?" itu Sooyeon dengan raut penasaran bertanya kepada anaknya.

"Pacar apaan? Yak Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun dengan gemas mencubit pinggang Sehun. Anak itu mengaduh dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Sooyeon.

"Aku tidak berbohong, lihat-lihat!" Sehun menunjuk pada sosok Chanyeol yang menuju kea rah mereka. Baekhyun melihatnya segera dan membelalak lagi setengah tak percaya kehadiran Chanyeol disana.

Lelaki itu memakai pakaian formal dengan sebuket mawar putih di tangannya. Wajahnya secerah matahari pagi, tersenyum tampan menghiasi parasnya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja lupa bernafas dan lagi Sehun mengejeknya.

"Lihat-lihat wajah terpesona itu," sindir Sehun.

Baekhyun ingin mencubit Sehun lagi namun urung ketika Chanyeol telah berada di depannya kini. Buket mawar Chanyeol berikan kepada Baekhyun yang diterima kaku oleh si mungil itu.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Park Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol. Lengannya terbentang di udara dan tanpa aba-aba membawa tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun membelalak sedang wajahnya di rambati merah tiba-tiba.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar terlepas namun dindahi oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

Sehun menyuarakan siulan dengan tawa gemas Sooyeon mengiringi. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sedang Baekhyun meronta dalam umpatan. Hanya Kris yang terpaku diam sedang indera penglihatan menjadi satu-satunya yang melakukan fungsinya dengan baik.

"Park… Chanyeol?" bibirnya terbuka menyebut nama lelaki yang tengah memeluk erat Baekhyun di depannya.

Chanyeol mendengarnya dan membawa pandangannya kepada Kris. Baekhyun memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk melepaskan diri dan dengan gemas mencubit otot perut Chanyeol. Cubitannya tidak main-main namun Chanyeol tidak mengaduh untuk sekedar menyuarakan kesakitannya.

Matanya ikut terpaku kepada Kris dengan kerutan pada kening, memaksa ingatan untuk satu nama muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Kris hyung?" Chanyeol setengah tak yakin.

"Eh, kalian saling mengenal?" Itu Sooyeon. Wanita itu bergantian menatap suaminya juga lelaki asing yang Sehun katakan sebagai kekasih Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sama melempar pandangan penasaran untuk kedua lelaki dewasa itu.

"Y-ya… kami saling mengenal." Tergagap Kris menjawab.

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahang dan tak sadar ketika ia sedikit menarik Baekhyun ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjab kebingungan, sipitnya bertanya kepada Chanyeol dalam siratan namun hanya keterdiaman yang menjawabi dirinya.

Kris melihat hal itu, pada Chanyeol lalu bergantian kepada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

 _Mengapa harus seperti itu?_

* * *

 **Cocot:** Thankchu~ for reading dearest :))


	14. Chapter 14

Semua rencana yang tersusun rapi taunya langsung melebur hancur dengan kehadiran Chanyeol seperti itu. Tidak ada rencana kerja part time dan mulai menjelajah kehidupan mandiri yang telah Baekhyun rencanakan hari lalu, yang ada hanyalah Baekhyun yang dijemput kembali oleh si tumpuan hidup yang sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol.

Itu bukan musibah, sebenarnya adalah anugrah.

Tapi bagaimana Baekhyun harus menerimanya begitu aja, lalu gengsinya harus dibawa kemana?

Setelah acara kelulusan mereka berakhir, Baekhyun di seret Chanyeol segera keluar dari perataran sekolah dan dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun meronta menyerukan penolakan namun sekali lagi Park Chanyeol adalah Park Chanyeol si bebal.

"Tidak mauuuuu~ Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, turunkan akuuuuu~" Baekhyun menjerit membahana. Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba menggendongnya, memanggul tubuhnya seperti karung beras dan memukul pantatnya pula disana.

Baekhyun malu luar biasa, beberapa yang tersisa pada halaman sekolah menarik perhatian mereka kepada Baekhyun dan si mungil itu berubah cepat layaknya kepiting rebus dalam gendongan itu.

"Park Chanyeol turunkan akuuuu! Aku membencimu, turunkan aku~" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyunie sayang." Balas Chanyeol dalam kekehan. Pintu mobil ia buka dan ia masukkan tubuh Baekhyun pada sisi kemudi.

"Biarkan aku mengambil barang-barangku dulu." Tahan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol hendak menutup pintu.

"Barang-barangmu sudah duduk manis di bagasi sayang, jadi jangan banyak alasan dan jadilah anak baik." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengusap rambut Baekhyun sekali sebelum menutup pintu setelahnya. Baekhyun berdecih, mulutnya komat kamit melontarkan sumpah serapah tanpa suara kepada lelaki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, benar bersenang hati akan hal itu. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa menuju sisi mobil yang lain kala sebuah sapaan menghentikan tungkainya segera.

Di belakangnya Kris datang mendekat. Chanyeol melihatnya terkejut bersamaan dengan memudarnya senyum dari bibir lelaki Park itu.

"Bolehkan kita bicara sebentar?" Kris bertanya dengan sejuta harapan terselip dari raut wajahnya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Mata tajamnya yang serupa akan milik Sehun itu melirik pada mobil Chanyeol, lalu pada Baekhyun yang menatap mereka berdua penasaran.

Chanyeol mengetahuinya dan ia perlahan beringsut, setengah berandar pada kaca jendela mobil sebenarnya alibi menghalangi mata Kris pada si mungil di dalam mobil. "Kupikir ini bukan saat yang tepat hyung," katanya menolak. "Ini sudah hampir sore dan aku harus sampai ke Seoul sebelum tengah malam. Bukankah hyung juga?"

Kris terlihat kecewa namun tak memiliki hak untuk memaksa.

"Ah, benar." Angguk Kris. "Tapi bisakah kita bertemu saat tiba di Seoul nanti?" Tanyanya kembali.

Chanyeol diam sesaat sebelum memberikan anggukan dengan senyum palsu ia sunggingkan, "tentu." Katanya. Ia lantas segera berbalik pergi masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kris masih berada pada tempatnya ketika mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai melesat pergi dari pandangannya.

 **...**

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari menatap sosok menjauh Kris melalui kaca spion. Ia beralih kepada Chanyeol kemudian dan ia dapati wajah kaku lelaki itu itu disana.

"Hanya sedikit basa-basi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalian rekan kerja?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

Mereka bukan tentu saja, namun jika Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang ada Baekhyun akan terus mengejar dirinya dalam pertanyaan yang lain.

"Ya," maka Chanyeol memilih untuk berbohong dan menutupi semuanya. Lagi.

"Ah, seperti itu." Guman Baekhyun. "Dunia sempit sekali, tidakkah? Siapa yang menyangka jika nyatanya kau dan Paman Kris rekan kerja sedang aku dan Sehun adalah teman sekamar." Ujar Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau sepertinya dekat dengannya," Chanyeol berucap ragu.

"Siapa? Paman Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku dekat dengan Bibi Sooyeon, kau tau bukan er... Paman Kris terlihat sedikit dingin," Baekhyun menyergit pelan dengan bayangan Kris melintasi ingatakannya. Sapaan singkat dengan senyum kaku yang aneh, Baekhyun bahkan bergetar pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ah, seperti itu." Chanyeol lagi merespon pelan.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu sedikit bingung, perasaannya saja atau memang Chanyeol sedikit berbeda setelah pertemuannya dengan Kris. Mungkin mereka memiliki sedikit masalah dengan pekerjaan-terka Baekhyun. Maka ia tak ingin memperpanjang hal itu, lagipula Baekhyun tak ingin tau akan hal itu.

"Bangunkan aku saat sampai nanti." Tutup Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai mengarungi mimpi senjanya disana. Chanyeol tak menanggapi alih-alih masih dikuasai oleh seribu risau mendera dirinya.

 **...**

Mereka sampai ketika malam nyaris telah berada di puncak.

Ini aneh, pikir Baekhyun karena menjadi kali pertama sejak setahun lebih berlalu ia menjadi sedikit asing dengan apartemen mereka. Chanyeol di sampingnya menyeret travel bagnya dengan tenang dengan satu lengan merangkul pundaknya dengan erat.

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Pemandangan yang serupa akan tahun lalu menyambut inderanya. Tak ada yang berbeda, sofa tamu mereka masih berada pada posisinya, foto-foto mereka masih melekat di dinding-tersebar banyak nyaris di setiap tempat. Semuanya masih sama dan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun betapa hidupnya tercipta disana. Ia tumbuh dan berkembang disana, bersama Chanyeol lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Welcome home, baby..." Ucapan itu mengalun lembut.

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan tak mampu menahan senyum ketika bening itu bertubrukan disana. Chanyeol balas tersenyum, menunduk dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis pada kening.

"Yeah, i'm home." Kekeh Baekhyun. Kedua lengan ia bawa menuju leher Chanyeol dan mengikatnya disana. Baekhyun berjinjit, meraih bibir tebal itu dan berpangut dalam ciuman.

Ciuman kerinduan yang sama besarnya mereka miliki bersama.

 **...**

Inilah kehidupan yang seharusnya mereka miliki dan lalui bersama pula.

Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika Baekhyun terbangun dan Chanyeol-lah yang menyambut inderanya pertama kali. Wajah lelap lelaki itu masih tampan seperti hari lalu. Kelopak terpejam dengan belah bibir terbuka selalu menjadi favorite Baekhyun sepanjang paginya.

Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari tanpa bosan menatapi paras tampan itu. Disela, Baekhyun juga suka menarikan jemarinya pada si pemilik lekuk sempurna; pada dagunya, pada belah bibirnya, pada tulang hidung dan garis kelopak matanya. Chanyeol akan terjaga, ia tersenyum sebagai respon benar menyukai perlakukan itu pada wajahnya.

Ia lantas membawa jemari Baekhyun pada bibirnya dan mengecup lentik itu dengan memuja. Suaranya terdengar kecipak sampai liur membasahi kulit tangan Baekhyun sampai kemana-mana.

Si mungil tidak merasa kesal atau sesuatu, alih-alih membawa kedua tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi pada belah bibir itu. Chanyeol akan menyambutnya seperti biasa dan ciuman mereka berlanjut disana.

Kemudian berakhir ketika matahari mulai naik dan jadwal masing-masing menggema dalam ingatan. Di hari lalu Chanyeol akan menyiapkan sarapan mereka seperti biasa, Baekhyun menghampiri dengan seragam rapi lalu memulai sarapan mereka bersama.

Tapi sekarang Baekhyun sudah lulus, ia tak harus sibuk berbedah alih-alih berada di dapur kini, berganti menyiapkan sarapan. Chanyeol siap dengan setelan kantor rapi dan memuji Baekhyun dengan makanannya.

"Nanti kita makan siang bersama, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan pintu apartemen. "Aku akan menjemputmu." Katanya.

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku yang akan menemuimu di kantor lalu kita makan siang bersama setelahnya."

Bukan ide yang buruk. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi lalu beranak mengambil langkah pergi.

 **...**

Chanyeol luput memikirkan tentang Kris yang akan menemuinya lagi di hari-hari selanjutnya. Pikirnya, Kris akan mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu namun taunya tidak bagaimana sosok jangkungnya malah terlihat di depan pintu ruangannya hari ini.

Chanyeol tak mampu mencegah dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Kris masih bersama sejumput penasaran akan masa lalu yang tak ia ketahui. Tentang Yoora dan sosok anak yang hadir seperti yang wanita itu katakan padanya.

"Yoora Noona sudah meninggal." Namun kenyataan itu malah memutar apapun yang luput Kris pikirkan sebelumnya. Di depannya Chanyeol berujar dingin, wajah ramahnya berubah kecut seolah Kris adalah penyebab dari itu semua.

Kris menatapnya terkejut luar biasa dan taunya itu terlihat omong kosong bagi Chanyeol.

"Yoora... meninggal?" Tanya dalam keterperangahan itu pun tak lebih dari lakon semata, Chanyeol pikir Kris pasti tengah berpura-pura.

Namun tidak. Ada petir menyambar dalam kepalanya dan Kris nyaris melunglai tak mampu menahan tungkai menegak lebih lama.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu begitu penasaran hyung, kupikir semuanya sudah berakhir. Bukankan seperti itu?" Chanyeol mendesah tak suka. "Hubungan kalian sudah berakhir sejak kau memutuskan menikah dengan wanita lain dan memilih meninggalkan Yoora noona. Kau memilih pilihanmu untuk pergi dan seharusnya kau tak harus kembali, tidak untuk hari ini atau kapanpun."

Ujaran ketus itu membuat Kris termangu. Itu benar, yang Chanyeol katakan adalah hal yang memang benar adanya,

"Jika kutau Yoora hamil aku takkan melanjutkan pernikahan itu." Itu terdengar seolah Kris ia hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil dan Chanyeol harus memahaminya.

"Yoora mengirimiku pesan mengatakan jika dia hamil anak kami. Aku segera pulang ke Korea hari itu juga tapi..." Kris menjeda sesaat. "Ibu kalian bilang jika Yoora sudah menikah dan pindah ke luar negeri bersama suaminya."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Aku datang beberapa kali dan meminta kontak Yoora tapi ibu kalian tak mau memberitau apapun. Jadi aku kembali ke Vancouver."

Chanyeol tak ingin menyimpulkan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi selama ini taunya berawal dari Jinhee. Chanyeol bisa saja tak mempercayai apa yang Kris katakan, lelaki itu membual. Yang ia katakan hanyalah dalih untuk semua kesalahan miliknya dulu. Maka tak seharusnya Kris menjadikan orang lain sebagai kambing hitam, terlebih itu adalah... Jinhee, orangtuanya.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mempercayai semua itu? Bagaimana mungkin Jinhee melakukan semua itu. Chanyeol seharusnya menyangkali dan menyalak Kris untuk berhenti mengatakan omong kosong yang lain namun tak ia lakukan.

Ketertegunan merampas semua sarafnya. Chanyeol nyaris tak bergerak, ia nyaris seperti patung membisu seperti itu.

Melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam membuat Kris memiliki kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Itu semua tidak terjadi," Jinhee berbohong tentang Yoora yang telah menikah dan pindah ke luar negeri bersama suaminya. Yoora tidak pernah menikah, kenyataan tetap berada di Seoul bahkan saat Kris datang ke rumah mereka hari itu, Yoora berada disana. Mungkin Yoora mengetahuinya juga dan melihat kedatangannya namun ia menolak untuk bertemu.

"Yoora noona tidak lagi tinggal bersama kami saat Ibu tau dia hamil."

Namun apa yang Chanyeol katakan kemudian lagi mematahkan asumsi si hazel tajam itu.

Chanyeol berubah frustasi sedang jantungnya semakin bertalu di antara kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui hari ini. Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya keras dan mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Yoora noona tidak pernah menikah dengan siapapun, dia menjalani semuanya sendiri." Suaranya perlahan bergetar. "Dia bahkan meninggal seorang diri saat-" Chanyeol tak mampu berucap. Kepalan tangannya ia gigit kuat seolah mampu menahan getaran rahangnya.

Kris tak harus bertanya jauh, kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Chanyeol katakan telah mampu ia terka.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

Dia-buah cintanya dengan Yoora... dimana dia sekarang?

Apakah dia hidup dengan baik selama ini, bagaimana dia melewati harinya selama ini? Kris menyimpan semua itu dalam degupan jantung berdebar. Ia memiliki beribu pertanyaan tentang, bagaimana rupa dia? Sehatkan dia? Itu sudah belasan tahun berlalu, apakah terlambat hanya untuk sebuah sapaan halo untuk aliran darah mereka?

Chanyeol diam dalam kalut miliknya sendiri. Kris berubah tak sabar, pundak tegang yang lebih muda ia remas kuat-memaksa Chanyeol menjawabi semua pertanyaan miliknya.

"Apakah dia... Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris lagi. "Dia Baekhyun... bukan?" Tuntutnya.

Baekhyun... itu kembali menyadarkan Chanyeol akan hal yang sempat luput ia pikirkan. Kris berada disini sekarang, dia telah kembali. Sosok orangtua biologis Baekhyun telah berada di depan mata dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Chanyeol berubah egois hanya dengan memikirkan tentang Baekhyun yang membuka lengan suka cita menyambut orangtuanya itu. Kris akan membawanya pergi seperti yang akan ia lakukan dulu dan mengambil perannya sebagai orangtua kini. Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya, Baekhyun akan pergi darinya.

Chnyeol tak sadar ketika ego mulai membumbung tinggi. "Itu bukanlah hal yang penting lagi sekarang."

Kris tertegun, "apa?"

"Itu takkan bisa merubah apapun lagi."

Benarkah seperti itu?

"Pulanglah hyung, kembalilah pada kehidupanmu yang seharusnya." Chanyeol berbalik badan, hendak menuju kursinya kembali namun Kris menahannya disana.

"Dia benar Baekhyun, bukan?" Suara Kris berubah tinggi. "Jawab aku Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah anakku bukan?" Cercanya kembali. "Park Chanyeol-" kejarnya.

"Baekhyun sudah menganggapmu tiada!" Sentak Chanyeol. "Akan sangat konyol jika kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini hyung. Maka... kumohon jangan lakukan ini untuknya." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Kris hilang kata. Alisnya bertemu satu dan mulai menelaah maksud dari ujaran Chanyeol.

"Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan, pergilah hyung." Namun Chanyeol mengindahkannya dengan berlalu menuju belakang mejanya dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya disana.

Kris tak segera beranjak pergi. Ia masih berada disana dan tak sadar ketika kesal mulai merayapi dirinya.

"Aku adalah ayahnya, mengapa kau harus menutupi hal itu darinya?" Kris menatap Chanyeol kecut dalam senyuman. "Tentu Baekhyun harus tau hal yang sebenarnya." Tandas pria dewasa itu. Chanyeol merasakan sarafnya menegang, pena diantara selipan jemarinya tak sadar ia tekan keras seolah hendak mematahkan benda itu menjadi dua bagian.

Kepalanya terangkat dan menatap Kris dalam tikungan pada keningnya.

"Itu bukan hal yang mudah-"

"Aku yang akan membuatnya menjadi mudah!" Sela Kris cepat. Ia berbalik badan menuju pintu tanpa peduli Chanyeol yang memaksanya berbalik kembali. Kenop pintu diraihnya dan menarik daun pintu itu terbuka.

Kemudian semuanya berhenti disana. Hazel tajamnya melebar, sama halnya akan Chanyeol yang berubah tercekat pada tempatnya. Bulatnya seolah akan melompat keluar berbanding terbalik dengan sosok yang berada di balik pintu sana.

"Baek... hyun-" Chanyeol seolah kehilangan seluruh udara dalam ruangannya. Baekhyun berada disana, entah sejak kapan mungkin mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

Anak itu cepat-cepat menarik senyum dan menyapa Kris dengan kaku.

"O-oh Paman Kris disini?" Sapanya. "Selamat siang Paman." Kepalanya ia anggukan sekali dan menapak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, berjalan melewati Kris begitu saja.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol di balik punggung Kris, tanpa ekspresi dan itu membuat Chanyeol ketakutan. Kalutnya membumbung lagi, memenuhi keseluruh rongga dadanya dan Chanyeol benar lupa bagaimana seharusnya ia bernafas.

Semuanya berubah kosong, sunyi dengan tapak langkah menggema Baekhyun berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Anak itu menuju padanya dan otaknya mulai merangkai semua makian yang Baekhyun keluarkan padanya. Baekhyun akan memakinya, mengatakan betapa kejamnya semua kebohongan yang ia sembunyikan selama ini-Baekhyun akan membencinya dan lalu... akan meninggalkannya.

Namun yang terjadi bukanlah umpatan yang menderu. Belitan lengan kurus itu membungkusi tubuh tegang Chanyeol yang terasa. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Chanyeol dan aroma shampoo dari helai halus hitam itu menusuk indera lelaki itu kemudian-benar menyadarkan ia seketika atas apa yang terjadi.

"Peluk aku." Bisikan itu terdengar sedetik berselang.

Chanyeol mengerjab. Sekali, dua kali sampai ia menyadari betul jika itu bukanlah ilusi semata.

Baekhyun berada di depannya, memeluknya. Ketakutannya melebur hilang dalam sekejab. Lengan kokohnya melingkari tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan erat. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu pada dirinya sampai ujung kaki tak lagi menyentuh lantai dibawahnya.

Itu hanya hal kecil tapi Chanyeol seperti memiliki dunia tergenggam dalam tangannya. Dunianya adalah Baekhyun dan dia berada disini sekarang. Tanpa kata harus terucap tapi Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun memilih dirinya dan takkan pernah meninggalkan dirinya.

Dan Kris melihat semuanya disana. Ia seperti keledai dungu tetap terpaku pada tempatnya dan membiarkan semua itu menyapa inderaya dengan Chanyeol yang membiarkan hazel mereka bertemu dengan sinar kemenangan kentara disana.

Rasanya menyakitkan, semuanya seperti menghempaskan Kris pada kejadian serupa. Sakitnya beruntun jatuh. Pelukan itu adalah penerimaan untuk Chanyeol dan penolakannya untuknya bukan?

Baekhyun benar menganggap dirinya telah tiada. Chanyeol benar... kehadirannya sekarang takkan bisa mengubah apapun yang telah terjadi.

Pun dengan darah yang mengalir sama... itu tidak memiliki arti apapun. Tidak pernah, takkan pernah terjadi.

 **...**

Sooyen berada di dapur ketika Kris datang dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Wanita itu terkesiap dan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi namun Kris membiarkan diam sebagai jawaban. Deru nafasnya berat dan Sooyeon memberikan usapan menenangkan pada punggung lebar itu berulang, sabar menunggu sampai patah kata itu menguar akhirnya.

"Aku menemukannya."

Ada detakan keras menggema, begitu keras sampai menghentak Sooyeon pada pijakannya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti sedang iris teduhnya melebar.

"Aku menemukannya Sooyeon." Ulang Kris lagi.

Kris mencarinya selama ini, di bulan pertama setelah pernikahan mereka Kris mengatakan semua yang terjadi. Tentang mantan kekasihnya, pesan yang kekasihnya kirimkan dan pencariannya dimulai hari itu.

Sudah belasan tahun berlalu dan Kris menemukannya hari ini. Sooyeon berubah bingung, haruskah ia merayakannya dan memberikan ucapan atau bealik tak menyukai semua itu?

Semuanya semakin membingungkan bagaimana berat nafas Kris terdengar kacau dan Sooyeon tau semuanya tidaklah semenyenangkan seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Semuanya baik?" Sooyeon bertanya ragu.

Kris tak segera menjawab, lagi memeluk tubuh mungil itu semakin erat.

"Dia adalah Baekhyun."

Detakan jantung Sooyeon terpacu kembali. Baekhyun... Baekhyun... nama itu berputar dalam ingatan. Baekhyun...ie?

"Anakku dan Yoora adalah Baekhyun." Kris terpatah berucap.

Sooyeon mematung diam.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sooyeon tanyakan, tentang bagaimana Kris mengetahui semuanya, bagaimana ia menemukannya juga bagaimana bisa Baekhyunlah yang ia cari selama ini. Sebenarnya kebetulan seperti apa yang mereka miliki saat ini, takdir seperti apa yang mereka miliki selama ini?

"Dia menolakku Sooyeon." Namun ungkapan lain itu membuat Sooyeon terhenyak lagi. Kris melepas pelukan mereka kemudian dan membiarkan Sooyeon melihat rapuh gagah matanya selama ini. Lukanya terlihat sama akan belasan tahun lampau itu, itu masih kesedihan yang sama, kesakitan yang sama.

"Baekhyun menolak diriku."

Sooyeon hanya tak tau bagaimana harus bereaksi. Ia tak memiliki kata terbaik untuk mampu menenangkan lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu. Maka pelukan hanyalah alibi lain untuk menutup kekurangan yang ia miliki.

 **...**

Jingga berganti gelap malam dengan cepat. Keterdiaman masih menyertai mereka sedari tadi. Baekhyun hanya berujar sesekali, mengomentari menu makanan yang mereka nikmati dan disahuti Chanyeol dalam kelu.

Chanyeol menunggu, menunggu semua pertanyaan yang ia tau Baekhyun miliki dalam dirinya. Chanyeol memiliki semua jawaban itu dan ia akan menjawab semuanya.

Namun yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun yang palsu dengan semua tingkah seolah tak ada hal yang berarti terjadi. Ia masih bertingkah seperti Baekhyun kemarin, makan malam mereka berakhir dan ia merengek ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang.

Chanyeol menyanggupi dan membiarkan punggungnya menumpu Baekhyun dalam gendongan. Diam masih mereka miliki dan Chanyeol pikir ia harus mengakhiri semuanya.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Lelaki tinggi itu bersuara pelan di hembus angin malam. Matanya memandang jauh ujung trotoar sana, sedetik terlewati hanyalah hawa nafas hangat Baekhyun menerpa kulit lehernya.

Si mungil itu tak segera menjawab, alih-alih malah mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggu kau mengatakan sesuatu." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan, mulai berpikir dari mana ia harus memulai. Baekhyun di punggungnya menunggu dan Chanyeol pikir ia telah jatuh tertidur dalam kebosanan.

"Yoora noona memiliki kekasih bernama Kris," Chanyeol memulai pertama kali. "mereka menjalani hubungan beberapa lama sampai akhirnya putus karena Kris harus menikah dengan orang lain. Katanya ia tak memiliki pilihan selain menyanggupi permintaan orangtuanya dan membiarkan hubungan mereka berakhir seperti itu."

Desau angin malam berhembus dingin membuat Baekhyun semakin erat memeluk leher Chanyeol. Ia sedikit kedinginan dan mencari hangat lelaki itu membungkusi tubuh payahnya.

"Yoora noona mengirimkan pesan mengatakan pesan jika dia memilikimu, dia menunggu selama beberapa bulan tapi Kris tak pernah membalasnya. Dia tidak pernah datang maka Yoora noona menyerah untuk dirinya."

Kenyataan jika Kris datang namun Jinhee-lah yang menumbuk sekat mereka menyakiti Chanyeol kembali. Seharusnya Jinhee tak mengatakan omong kosong tentang Yoora dan pernikahan yang tak pernah ia miliki, seharusnya Jinhee mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi mungkin mereka memiliki jalan lain untuk merubah semuanya.

Ini tak hanya tentang Yoora sendiri, tapi juga Kris dan Baekhyun yang berujung menikmati semua hasil keegosian itu. Mustahil rasanya untuk memiliki kehidupan bersama namun setidaknya mereka memiliki hal yang lebih baik daripada ini.

"Yoora noona menyerah untuk Kris dan aku menutup kesempatan untuknya. Ketika Yoora noona tiada, maka aku pun menganggapnya sama seperti itu." Chanyeol tau dia menjadi satu dari semua orang yang paling egois di dunia, benci menutupi semua jalan pikirnya. Chanyeol masih terlalu muda saat itu namun ketika dewasa ia pun tak pernah menyesal pernah melakukannya. Ia tak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan dengan keputusannya itu, sebenarnya lagi Chanyeol tak peduli. Namun kini semuanya mulai membuatnya goyah, ketakutan menyusupi pertahanannya dan Chanyeol mulai resah.

"Apa kau membenciku?" -Bagaimana jika Baekhyun membencinya, Baekhyun bahkan memiliki hak untuk melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol tak pernah menakutkan sesuatu hal berlebih dalam hidupnya. Namun Baekhyun, tanpa sadar hidupnya selalu bertumpu kepada remaja itu. Hidupnya ada disana, lalu jika Baekhyun pergi bagaimana caranya Chanyeol melanjutkan hidupnya lagi.

Satu tahun seperti ia dalam neraka. Chanyeol melupakan banyak hal yang ia lewati, Chanyeol tak ingat bagaimana semua itu terjadi... sebenarnya lagi karena itu tidak berarti.

Semua berawalan dari kebodohannya sendiri, Tuhan memberi kesempatan kedua untuk merubah kesalahannya dan Chanyeol tau ia takkan memiliki ketiga apalagi ke empat untuk semua itu.

Baekhyun ada dalam hidupnya lagi. Wajah cantik lelaki itu merupakan hal pertama menyambut paginya dan menjadi pemandangan terakhir pula yang ia lihat sebelum mengarungi malam dalam mimpi. Lalu, bagaimana jika satu tahun lalu itu berulang kembali? Bagaimana jika kini Baekhyun sendiri yang memutuskan pergi dengan sejumput alasan benci karena ego berasal dari dirinya sendiri?

Baekhyun di belakangnya hanya diam dalam deru nafas. Kelopak mata terpejamnya perlahan terbuka. Iris beningnya menatap jauh akan pandangan Chanyeol sedang kedua lengan lagi membelit erat leher lelaki itu

"Aku tidak membencimu," lalu pelan suaranya menguar kemudian. Itu terdengar seperti bisikan namun mampu menghentikan langkah Chanyeol seketika. "walaupun aku memiliki alasan untuk membencimu tapi aku tetap tak ingin melakukannya."

Chanyeol mematung sedang mata mengerjab-mencoba menelaah apa yang baru saja dikatakan si mungil itu di belakangnya.

"Kau adalah hidupku, tanpamu bagaimana caranya aku tetap hidup?" Baekhyun menarik senyum pada tipisnya bersamaan dengan sebuah kecupan ia berikan pada pipi Chanyeol. "My everything, ayo kita hidup bersama selamanya."

Chanyeol hanya ketakutan sampai ia lupa kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja... bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah segalanya. Pun bagi Chanyeol sendiri, Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Mereka hidup dalam dunia mereka sendiri, hari kemarin, hari ini, esok dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

Mereka tak hanya hidup dan memiliki dunia satu sama lain, tapi mereka juga memiliki cinta untuk satu sama lain. Hal besar apa yang bisa menggantikan itu semua?

Jawabannya, tidak ada.

Tidak untuk siapapun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol."

 **...**

Namun terkadang semuanya tidaklah berjalan seperti apa adanya.

Ini bukan lagi mengenai Kris dan statusnya sebagai orangtua biologis Baekhyun. Itu bukan masalah bagaimana Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol dan benar mengabaikan kehadiran lelaki berhazel tajam itu.

Itu bukan berawal dari Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol yang memiliki poros putaran yang sama dalam dunia mereka.

Jinhee. Baekhyun terkadang lupa seperti apa besarnya rasa benci Jinhee padanya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mulai mengabaikannya dan menjadikan satu tahun dan semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang orangtuanya sebagai pelajaran. Ia memiliki Chanyeol dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Hanya saja panggilan sore itu memutar balikkan keadaan setajam pisau.

"Chanyeol bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit? Ibumu mengalami hipertensi dan beliau berada di rumah sakit sekarang."

Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar jika ia pun masih berada dalam lingkupan poros yang sama.

* * *

 **Cocot:** Akhirnya bisa apdet juga, seneng ga? Seneng bilang! Apdetnya ga telat cuman rada lama aja.

Seperti biasa thankchu chu chu much pembaca sekalian, yg repot2 ingetin di dm ig kalo aku punya ini buat tetep dilanjut makasih juga. Amnesiaku gagal mulu gegera kelen ih :3

Chap depan kita ketemu lagi mau?


	15. Chapter 15

Jinyi bilang stress ada penyebab utama. Usia yang tak lagi muda, darah tinggi dan permasalahan yang rumit bukanlah hal sulit menyerang tubuh tua Jinhee. Jinyi juga mengatakan jika Jinhee terlalu kurus dari yang terakhir ia lihat dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Chanyeol memilih diam dan membiarkan Jinyi berspekulasi tentang pernikahan gagal mereka.

"Masuklah, temui Ibumu." Jinyi mengakhirinya dengan satu tarikan nafas dan bangkit setelah itu. Ia memberikan tepukan dua kali pada si tinggi sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam balutan risau seorang diri.

Chanyeol hanya tak mampu menahan sesal tiba-tiba menghantui dirinya.

 **...**

Baekhyun tau inilah yang akan terjadi akhirnya. Ia tak ingin menyalahi, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan merupakan hal yang wajar ia sebagai anak kepada orangtua. Apalagi dengan keadaan sakit seperti itu maka Chanyeol jelas akan ke rumah sakit dan menghabiskan harinya dengan menjaga orangtuanya itu sepanjang hari.

Barkhyun tak menyalahi, ia ingin memaklumi.

Chanyeol tak pulang hari itu. Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan bertanya tentang kepulangannya dan Chanyeol menjawab jika ia akan menginap di rumah sakit. Baekhyun memberikan jawaban mengerti dengan beberapa kalimat basa-basi agar Chanyeol tak melupakan agar ia beristirahat dengan baik. Chanyeol pun mengatakan hal yang serupa namun taunya itu bukanlah hal yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk membuatnya benar terlelap.

Sepanjang malam itu, Baekhyun terjaga dengan seribu ketakutan menyerang perasaannya.

 **...**

Sooyeon menatap lama gedung apartemen di depannya. Ia lagi mencocokkan alamat yang tertera pada layar ponsel dan meyakinkan diri memang inilah gedung yang ia tuju. Kakinya lantas melangkah kembali memasuki lobi, menuju lift dan menekan lantai tujuannya.

Lorong lenggang di siang hari itu. Langkah kaki menggema milik Sooyeon merupakan satu-satunya yang terdengar mengiringi pantauan mata terhadap nomor yang tertera.

614

Sooyeon menghentikan langkah. Matanya sekali lagi memeriksa layar ponselnya dan membenarkan jika itulah nomor kamar yang ia tuju.

Nafasnya tiba-tiba berubah aneh dengan degupan jantung terasa lebih cepat. Sooyeon gugup sedang hati mulai bertanya-tanya tentang respon yang akan ia dapatkan.

Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja di pertemuan terakhir, namun apa yang terjadi kemudian-kenyataan yang baru saja mereka ketahui, Sooyeon berubah khawatir itu akan mempengaruhi pula.

Maka dengan nafas pelan Sooyeon hela kembali dan menekan bell setelahnya.

Sooyeon menekan dua kali dan menunggu. Pintu di depannya masih tertutup rapat dan Sooyeon mulai menerka jika apartemen itu kosong. Bell Sooyeon tekan sekali lagi bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka dan sesosok mungil itu menyembul keluar dari balik sana.

"Baekhyunie..." Sooyeon menyapa lega. Senyumnya terkembang lebar berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Baekhyun yang terkejut.

Anak itu mengerjab, "Bibi Sooyeon..."

"Apa kabar?" Sooyeon tersenyum.

"A-ah, baik. Bagaimana dengan Bibi?" Baekhyun balik melempar tanya, matanya menatap Sooyeon dalam kebingungan dan lagi bertanya tentang kehadiran wanita itu di apartemennya. Namun urung dan beralih membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Ayo masuk, Bi." Ajaknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan es krim?" Ajak Sooyeon tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun lagi berkerut kening namun tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakan itu.

 **...**

Canggung melingkupi dengan cepat.

Keterdiaman menemani sedang es krim dalam wadah perlahan mulai mencair. Warnanya terlihat cantik dan seharusnya itu menarik minat Baekhyun seperti hari lalu. namun tidak, manis rasanya bahkan terasa hambar dengan kikuk tanpa minat apapun.

Di depannya Sooyeon berujar beberapa patah kata yang Baekhyun tanggapi tanpa lontaran pertanyaan yang lain. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu tak terlihat tersinggung alih-alih menarik senyum dan menghabiskan waktunya menatapi paras remaja itu.

"Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk Fakultas Bisnis," kata Sooyeon lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyunie?"

"Aku… belum memikirkannya." Sahut Baekhyun apa adanya. Ia memang belum memikirkan atau berencana untuk melanjutkan study-nya setelah lulus.

"Baekhyunie berencana mengambilnya tahun depan?"

"Sepertinya." Baekhyun tertawa kering.

Kemudian diam kembali menemani. Sooyeon tak ingin menyalahi situasi itu berasal dari Baekhyun. Semuanya jelas terlihat berbeda, Baekhyun menghindarinya atau mungkin memang tak berkeinginan untuk tetap berada di depannya lebih lama lagi.

Itu aneh bagaimana perasaan dalam hati terasa perih sedang Sooyeon bahkan tak memiliki alasan mengapa ia harus seperti itu. Bibir tipisnya ia paksa senyum lagi, berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

"Baekhyunie pasti begitu terkejut," Gumannya pelan. "Mungkin Baekhyunie juga memerlukan sedikit waktu lebih lama untuk keadaan ini bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan tak harus bertanya kemana arah pembicaraan Sooyeon.

Wanita itu tersenyum sedih dan menurunkan pandangannya pada datar meja. Kosong matanya menerawang dengan lintasan masa lalu yang mulai mengisi kepalanya perlahan.

"Pernikahan kami didasari oleh perjodohan." Sooyeon berujar lagi. "Aku menyukai Kris sejak pertemuan pertama kami dan menjadi yang pertama menyetujui perjodohan ini. Tapi Kris tidak," deru nafasnya terdengar pelan. Bibir tipisnya Sooyeon kulum dan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun di depannya.

Remaja itu diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada ekspresi apapun dalam raut wajahnya, dia tak terlihat terkejut atau sedih bahkan marah. Hanya datar dan Sooyeon mulai menerka apa kiranya tanggapan Baekhyun untuk dirinya, untuk penjelasan masa lalunya.

"Tapi Kris tidak." Sooyeon melanjutkan. "Dia mengakui jika memiliki kekasih saat berada di Korea, namanya Yoora." Mata Asianya meneliti Baekhyun namun lagi hal serupa yang ia dapati disana.

Baekhyun mendengarkan, tanpa selaan juga tanggapan seperti yang Sooyeon harapkan. Keterdiaman itu menciptakan banyak spekulasi dalam diri wanita berdarah blasteran itu. Namun dari semua yang ia miliki adalah benci yang mungkin Baekhyun miliki padanya.

Bukan masalah, lagipula Baekhyun pantas melakukannya. Sooyeon takkan menyalahi dan takkan berusaha menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Maka inilah mengapa ia berada sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan korban masa lalu mereka dan mengatakan kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

"Hubungan mereka berakhir karena Kris harus menikah denganku." Sooyeon menutur lagi. "Kami lalu pindah ke Kanada setelah menikah, satu bulan kemudian Yoora tiba-tiba mengirim pesan mengatakan jika ia memilikimu bersama Kris. Jadi Kris kembali ke Korea namun nyatanya Yoora telah pindah ke luar negeri. Yoora telah menikah dengan pria lain dan Kris tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Jadi Kris kembali ke Kanada dengan beribu sesal, bahkan sampai sekarang pun Kris masih memilikinya-"

"Mengapa Bibi memberitauku soal ini?" Selaan itu memotong ucapan Sooyeon seketika. Baekhyun menatap Sooyeon datar sama akan pertanyaannya menguar di udara.

"Huh?"

"Mengapa Bibi harus melakukannya?" Ulang Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau salah pahan dan membenci Kris, Baekhyun." Jawaban itu taunya menciptakan desisan kecut dari Baekhyun. Remaja itu benar menahan rahangnya yang bergerak untuk sebuah tawa namun ia tahan.

Konyol sekali, pikirnya.

"Ini bukanlah kesalahan Kris, Baek. Kris berusaha mencari Yoora selama ini dan mencoba untuk membayar semuanya." Ungkap Sooyeon lagi. "Mungkin jika Kris mengetahuinya lebih dulu dia takkan melanjutkan pernikahan kami. Kris hanya tak memiliki pilihan dan aku-" Sooyeon menjeda sesaat, matanya terpejam. "Aku pun tak pernah mau memberinya kesempatan itu."

Semuanya akan menjadi rumit namun Sooyeon bisa membuatnya menjadi mudah. Itu tidak lagi ketika mereka telah mengikat janji di altar maka semuanya akan menjadi terlambat. Sooyeon harusnya tak menjadi egois dengan membiarkan Kris dan juga Yoora menjadi korban, seharusbya pula Sooyeon bisa sedikit tau diri. Kehadirannya adalah duri dan membiarkan ia tinggal hanya akan menambah luka.

Ia membuat Kris tak berkutik dan inilah buah dari ego miliknya. Bahkan tak hanya Kris, Yoora pun juga hasil cinta yang mereka miliki. Baekhyun yang nyatanya berada di depannya kini. Bagaimana Sooyeon harus mengatakan maaf untuk semua kesendirian yang remaja itu miliki selama ini. Baekhyun hidup seorang diri, tumbuh seorang diri... jika saja Sooyeon bisa lebih berbaik hati Baekhyun takkan menjalani hidupnya seperti ini. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia tumpukan hidup, kepada Kris yang merupakan ayah kandungnya.

"Apa Bibi menyesal?"

Menyesal? Apakah Sooyeon menyesali semua egonya selama ini?

Jawabannya adalah Ya, ia menyesal. Ia menyesal menjadi egois dan menjadi pihak ketiga hanya karena rasa sukanya. Seharusnya Sooyeon bisa lebih berbesar hati dan membiarkan Kris tetap bersama Yoora dan memiliki kehidupan mereka seperti semestinya.

Kepalanya terangguk dan Sooyeon tak mampu mempertahankan wajahnya lebih lama. Ia menunduk dan mengatakan betapa ia menyesal untuk semua yang telah ia lakukan.

Baekhyun taunya lagi hanya menatap wanita itu tanpa emosi yang sama. "Jangan lakukan itu, Bi." Pun sama dengan suara miliknya. "Sehun akan sedih jika ia tau hal ini."

Sooyeon tersentak kala nama lain itu Baekhyun ucapkan. Kepalanya terangkat cepat seolah menyadari hal yang lain dengan indera membola disana.

Baekhyun tersenyum samar. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki seseorang yang bisa kupanggil Ibu dan Ayah sejak dulu, aku sudah terbiasa maka tidak masalah jika aku masih tak memiliki sampai hari ini. Tapi Sehun tidak, dia telah memilikinya sejak dulu. Sehun akan sedih jika ia tau nyatanya ia lahir dalam bentuk penyesalan."

Sooyeon tergugu, setengah hati tak mampu mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh remaja yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bi. Aku hidup dengan baik selama ini, walaupun Paman Kris hadir sekarang maka itu takkan bisa mempengaruhi apapun." Ucapnya lagi.

Sooyeon tercenung, Kris benar tentang Baekhyun yang menolak dirinya.

"Aku memiliki Chanyeol, jadi aku tak membutuhkan siapapun asalkan aku tetap memilikinya. Bahkan jika itu adalah Paman Kris... aku hanya akan tetap membutuhkan Chanyeol."

Sooyeon terhenyak. Seluruh kata di dalam lidahnya terkubur hilang. Ia tak cukup bodoh menangkap maksud Baekhyun. Siratan kalimatnya menjelaskan tentang dunia yang hanya ingin ia miliki bersama lelaki yang menjadi adik dari Ibu kandungnya. Itu terlihat wajar karena Baekhyun bersamanya sedari dulu namun entah mengapa ganjal Sooyeon rasakan namun Baekhyun melihat itu semua tanpa peduli.

"Aku membutuhkan Chanyeol sebagai orangtuaku. Chanyeol bisa berperan sebagai Ibuku jika aku membutuhkannya, Chanyeol bisa menjadi Ayahku, kakakku, temanku... Chanyeol bisa menjadi segala yang aku butuhkan. Chanyeol adalah hidupku, cintaku... dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Jadi kumohon jangan usik kami."

Sooyeon lagi terhenyak. Semua patahan kalimat itu membungkamnya seketika, bagaimana Sooyeon harus menyimpulkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bagaimana ia harus menyimpulkan hubungan seperti apa yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol miliki?

Baekhyun tau benar jika Sooyeon terkejut luar biasa. Wanita itu akan mulai melihatnya menjijikkan, mulai hilang akal atau seperti sampah memiliki ketergantungan berlebih kepada lelaki yang seharusnya tak boleh ia anggap seperti itu. Baekhyun bahkan tak ingin peduli dan juga tak berniat menyangkali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sooyeon mengatakan kebenaran dalam versi miliknya, maka Baekhyun pun melakukannya. Mereka impas, pembicaraan mereka pun bisa berakhir disana.

Baekhyun lantas bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku tak memberitau Chanyeol saat pergi tadi, dia akan panik jika tak mendapati di rumah." Kata Baekhyun. "Terima kasih untuk es krimnya, Bi. Aku harus pulang sekarang, sampai bertemu lagi." Baekhyun membungkuk pelan dan membawa langkahnya menjauh dari sana.

Meninggalkan Sooyeon dengan beribu keterperangahan atas apa yang ia katakan.

Baekhyun tak peduli. Bahkan tak berkeinginan untuk melakukannya.

 **...**

Baekhyun menatap awan kosong di atas kepalanya. Langkah kaki terasa berat entah mengapa ia lakukan. Desak nafas yang berkumpul di dada ia hembus perlahan, berulang namun masih tak mampu membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Baekhyun menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika apa yang ia katakan pada Sooyeon bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Itu keputusan dan Baekhyun memilihnya.

Ia memilih Chanyeol, bukan Kris yang merupakan Ayah kandungnya. Ia memilih Chanyeol yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia hidup selama ini, bukan Kris yang membuatnya terlahir ke dunia ini.

Baekhyun takkan menyesalinya... bukan?

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar Baekhyun." Ia berulang mengujarkan patahan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya ia anggukkan untuk dirinya sendiri dan lagi menekan bimbang dalam hatinya.

Ponsel di dalam kantung jinsnya bergetar dengan sebuah pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

-aku akan menginap di rumah sakit lagi hari ini, aku akan pulang besok siang. Maaf.-

Ada susupan kecewa menjalari dirinya perlahan. Baekhyun kembali di ingatkan oleh adanya Jinhee juga semua tindakan yang wanita lebih setengah abad itu lakukan selama ini.

Baekhyun tak ingin berburuk sangka namun ia tak bisa mencegah ketika pikirannya mulai dirambati hal-hal buruk yang mungkin tengah Jinhee lakukan untuk memonopoli Chanyeol. Jinhee akan membuat Chanyeol menjauh darinya, wanita tua itu akan membuat ia kehilangan Chanyeol. Sampai kapanpun, sampai keinginannya itu benar tercapai.

Maka yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah menarik Chanyeol. 17 tahun hidup dalam gelombang pasang bukanlah kurun waktu yang cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun kebal dan terbiasa.

Bagaimana jika ia mengakhirinya saja?

Mengapa Baekhyun tak mengingatkan wanita itu saja jika ia adalah hidup yang sebenarnya Chanyeol inginkan. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan dirinya, bukan hanya untuk hari ini tapi sampai kapanpun lelaki itu bernafas.

Benar. Lalu mengapa Jinhee harus tetap keras kepala dan tetap melakukan hal yang ia tau hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Mengapa Baekhyun tidak membantu Jinhee mengakhiri usaha tak bergunanya itu?

 **...**

Sooyeon urung melanjutkan langkah kala riuh suara yang berasal dari kamar Sehun terdengar. Ia berbalik badan, menuju kamar anak semata wayangnya itu dan menemukannya seorang diri bersama stick playsation. Sehun duduk di atas permadani dengan tumpukan bungkus makanan ringan kosong bersama teriakan miliknya yang beradu bersama suara yang berasal dari speaker.

Sooyeon ingat jika ia meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan yang sama dan lihat bagaimana anak itu tetap berada pada posisinya juga dengan kegiatan yang sama pula.

Sooyeon tak sadar berdecak dan membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu tanpa kata menempatkan diri di samping Sehun. Satu stick lain yang tak Sehun mainkan, Sooyeon ambil dan bergelung masuk dalam permainan yang tengah remaja itu mainkan.

"Ibuuuu~" Sehun memekik terkejut. Ini tak hanya Sooyeon yang datang tiba-tiba tapi juga mengacaukan permainannya. Sooyeon mengabaikan teriakan tak suka Sehun dan benar merusak level yang seharusnya bisa Sehun selesaikan dengan mudah.

Sehun meraung frustasi dan nyaris berguling-guling pada tempatnya.

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya belajar untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi, mengapa malah bermain games sepanjang hari." Ujar Sooyeon disela. Senyumnya tertarik lebar ketika penggalan kata Game Over tertera memenuhi layar.

"Kapan-kapan saja." Sehun menyahut merana. Ia mendengus dan ogah-ogahan mencari permainan yang lain.

"Ohoyyy lihat si pemalas ini, akan ku adukan pada ayahmu!" Sooyeon mengancam.

Sehun membola menatap Sooyeon dengan tak percaya. "Ibu pengkhianat!"

"Tapi Sehun tetap sayang bukan?" Sooyeon membalas dengan kikikan. Sehun tak menjawab dan bersungut kembali.

"Sehun sayang padaku bukan?" Tanya Sooyeon kembali. Nada bicaranya berbeda terdengar dan benar menciptakan kerutan pada kening remaja lelaki itu.

Sehun menatap Sooyeon bingung namun yang ia dapati adalah tatapan mata sendu mengarahi dirinya.

"Walaupun Ibu menyebalkan, aku tetap... ya." Sehun mencoba melontarkan potongan jenakanya dengan tawa kering kemudian.

Sooyeon tersenyum palsu dan membawa pandangannya kembali pada layar. Ia menempatkan jemarinya pada tombol stick dan memulai permainan kembali. Sehun melihatnya dengan kerutan yang sama namun Sooyeon lagi mengabaikannya.

"Bahkan jika aku melakukan kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan, Sehun akan tetap sayang padaku bukan?" Sooyeon berujar disana.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati. Ia tak lagi berminat dengan Sooyeon yang mengacaukan levelnya lagi sedang apapun yang tengah orangtua perempuannya itu katakan benar terdengar aneh baginya.

Sooyeon dan sikap palsunya itu terlihat aneh.

"Hanya..." Sooyeon berguman. "Jangan membenciku." Sambungnya kemudian. Matanya terasa panas cepat-cepat ia kerjabkan seolah dengan itu bisa menahan beningnya yang hendak mengucur keluar.

"Bu..." Sehun memanggilnya bingung.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menutupinya Sehun, kau bahkan tak memiliki alasan untuk tak mengetahuinya bukan?" Sooyeon menoleh pada Sehun dan mengulas senyum pahitnya disana.

"Baekhyunie..." Sooyeon berbisik.

Alis Sehun mencekung sempurna dan ia hendak melontar tanya namun semua melebur hilang di atas lidah sedang pelototan mata menjelaskan betapa jantungnya yang berdetak keras di dalam sana.

"Baekhyunie adalah saudaramu."

 **...**

"Kau akan menginap bukan?" Jinhee memperhatikan Chanyeol yang membersihkan sisa makan siangnya dan menatap anaknya itu penuh harap. "Kupikir aku akan membutuhkanmu saat tengah malam."

Chanyeol menimang namun akhirnya kepala terangguk untuk persetujuan.

"Ya, aku akan menginap." Jawab Chanyeol.

Jinhee menyembunyikan senyum lebar dan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol membantunya sigap lalu menarik selimut sampai batas pinggang orangtuanya itu.

"Ibu istirahatlah, hm? Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol.

Jinhee mengangguk. "Bawakan sesuatu saat kau kembali." Pesannya.

Chanyeol tertawa namun memberikan anggukan. Ia meraih jas miliknya pasa punggung sofa dan mengenakannya dengan cepat. Ia lantas berpamitan lalu keluar dari ruang inap itu.

Tak benar menyadari bagaimana senyum angkuh menghiasi kedua sudut wanita yang ia panggil Ibu itu.

 **...**

Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya cepat pada perbatasan lorong dan merapat pada pilar. Nafasnya tertahan dengan degupan jantung berlomba kala sosok Chanyeol ditangkapi oleh inderanya dan menghelanya kemudian kala melewatinya begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Ada rindu yang menyusupi dirinya, hampir 2 hari tak saling bertatap muka dan Baekhyun tak tau bisa serindu itu pada si jangkung. Baekhyun melihatnya sedih sedang hati lagi menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia perlahan keluar dari balik pilar dan melanjutkan langkah menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dan berhenti pada ruang inap dengan nama Jinhee tertera pada papan nama.

Baekhyun melihat goresan nama itu lama, tanpa ekspresi; tanpa apapun yang ia sempatkan untuk sekedar dipertimbangkan. Baekhyun menarik nafas lagi lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Kenop pintu diraihnya dan mendorong daun pintu itu perlahan.

Jinhee berada disana, seorang diri dan melihatnya seperti hantu. Ia terlonjak di atas tempat tidur, melotot dan Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ka-kau-"

Pintu kamar Baekhyun tutup terlebih dahulu lalu menapaki masuk dan berdiri tepat di sebelah ranjang yang Jinhee tempati.

"Selamat siang Nyonya," Baekhyun menyapa.

"Kau-bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" Jinhee melihat Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia mengerjab berulang, berpikir jika mata tuanya mulai bermasalah dan berdelusi akan kehadiran sosok yang ia buang nyari 2 tahun yang lalu.

Namun nyatanya bayangan sosok itu masih berada disana, berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya, begitu nyata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nyonya?" Baekhyun lagi melontar tanya basa-basi. "Sudah lama sekali sejak hari terakhir kita bertemu bukan?"

Jinhee tercekat dan mati-matian menahan gejolak dirinya.

"Omong-omong aku sudah lulus dan kembali ke Seoul beberapa bulan yang lalu, seharusnya aku datang menyapa lebih cepat tidakkah begitu? Bagaimanapun Nyonya sudah repot-repot mendaftarkan sekolahku disana." Baekhyun berujar dengan kekehan.

Jinhee menahan nafas tanpa sadar ia lakukan, pikirnya atau memang 2 tahun berlalu mengubah pribadi Baekhyun. Lihat bagaimana dia berbicara sekarang.

"Mengapa kau kembali, kau seharusnya tau diri dan menghilang saja selamanya." Decak Jinhee. "Kau benar-benar bermuka tembok, ya?"

"Chanyeol datang menjemput dan memintaku untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Aku hanya tak bisa menolaknya."

"Apa?" Jinhee membola. Chanyeol? Oh, bagus sekali. Rahangnya beradu sedang sumpah serapah mulai ia rapalkan kepada anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Nyonya pasti tidak suka dengan kedatanganku bukan, maka-"

"Mengapa kau tidak enyah saja, eh?!" Sela Jinhee.

"-aku akan mengatakannya dengan cepat, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Baekhyun menyambung kalimatnya tanpa peduli.

Tangannya terkepal pada sisian tubuhnya seolah tengah menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun berulang menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, membangun kekuatan dirinya namun lagi tak menyempatkan diri untuk sebuah pertimbangan.

Apa yang terjadi di hari lalu mendorongnya dalam keberanian dan itu pulalah yang membuatnya berada disini sekarang. Baekhyun takkan menyesalinya, jikapun ya... ia takkan mau melakukannya.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol." Maka Baekhyun pun mengungkapkan apapun yang ingin ia katakan. Jinhee seolah hendak meloncat keluar dalam pelototan dan Baekhyun tau akan banyak sumpah serapah setelah ini.

Namun Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Bukan hanya sebagai pamanku, ayahku, keluargaku tapi sebagai priaku... aku mencintainya seperti itu."

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakan sialan!?" Jinhee menghardik dengan suara mulai meninggi.

Itu seharusnya membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, sama seperti hari lalu tapi kini semuanya telah berbeda. Itu bahkan bukanlah apa-apa.

"Chanyeol juga mencintaiku. Kami saling mencintai satu sama lain." Sambung Baekhyun. "Jadi yang ingin kukatakan adalah memisahkan kami merupakan hal yang mustahil Nyonya, tidakkah Anda sadar jika semuanya hanya akan sia-sia?"

Jinhee mengertakkan rahang. "Apa?"

"Anda mungkin masih memiliki 1000 Seo Jinyi yang lain namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi milikku."

Jinhee berdecih keras penuh sarat kebencian. "Inilah mengapa aku meminta Yoora untuk menggugurkan bayinya, lihat bagaimana anak haram ini tumbuh dan berbicara kurang ajar padaku." Jinhee berdesis dalam emosi bergulung. "Kau tidak hanya aib tapi juga pembawa sial, kau tak hanya membunuh anakku dan sekarang kau membuat anakku yang lain menyimpang, hah!?"

Itu menyakiti Baekhyun, lagi dan lagi. Apa yang Jinhee katakan selalu menjadi tombak berduri tajam mengiris perasaannya berulang.

"Sifat Nyonyalah yang membunuh Ibu." Namun Baekhyun tetap berusaha menyahut tenang. "Nyonyalah yang membunuhnya perlahan."

Wajah Jinhee semerah api, darahnya naik sampai ke ubun dan emosinya meledak untuk penghinaan itu.

"Mengapa Nyonya bisa sekejam itu, ayahku bahkan datang memohon namun Nyonya menolaknya dalam omong kosong."

Jinhee membola lagi. Jantungnya berdentum keras dan itu mempengaruhi dirinya. Nafasnya terasa tercekat dalam keterkejutan namun Baekhyun bahkan tak ingin peduli akan hal itu.

"Sepandai-pandainya menyimpan bangkai, suatu saat baunya tetap tercium juga." Turur Baekhyun. "Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya Nyonya, semuanya. Semua yang Nyonya lakukan di masa lalu, dia mengetahuinya. Chanyeol mungkin telah membencimu sekarang."

"Kau-" Jinhee menekan dadanya kuat. Aliran darahnya mulai terasa tak normal namun ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk sebuah makin. "Kau anak haram sialan!" Kutuknya.

"Terserah," dengus Baekhyun. "Aku tidak peduli, lagipula Chanyeol mencintaiku." Suaranya mengalun dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan.

"Hal lain yang ingin kukatakan adalah... seberapa kokoh bangunan juga akan runtuh di makan usia, begitupun dengan Nyonya." Baekhyun mengoceh kembali.

Jinhee tak lagi dapat mendengar apapun dengan jelas. Dadanya terasa berdenyut dan matanya mulai berkunang. Detak jantungnya bertalu keras dan itu membuatnya tak mampu mengais oksigen dengan baik. Peluh memenuhi keningnya jatuh perlahan pada pipinya yang berkerut dimakan usia.

Jinhee bergetar pada tempatnya. Untuk semua yang Baekhyun katakan jelas mempengaruhi dirinya, emosi yang labil dengan seluruh kalimat setajam jarum itu mengenai sudut hatinya berulang. Jinhee marah bukan main, ia memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak menuju Baekhyun dan memukuli remaja itu seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Namun nyatanya bernafas pun menjadi tak stabil. Rahangnya beradu di dalam mulut, mengertak dalam makian namun lagi Baekhyun melihat perubahan tubuh itu dalam ketidakpedulian.

"Bagaimanapun..." Baekhyun menyambung lagi. "Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Nyonya karena telah melahirkan dan membesarkan Chanyeol menjadi sosok sesempurna itu untukku. Kami saling mencintai jadi kami akan terus bersama sampai ribuan tahun, jadi mengapa tidak Nyonya pergi saja dengan tenang?" Sudut bibir terangkat satu dalam senyum kecut.

"Ku-kurang ajar-ughh!" Jinhee bernafas kepayahan. Bajunya kusut ia cengkram terlalu kuat.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Nyonya, aku pergi." Baekhyun membungkuk pelan dan menarik langkah kakinya mundur.

"Berhenti." Jinhee seperti berbisik dalam suara payahnya. "Kubilang berhenti, kau anak haram sialan!"

Baekhyun mengindahkan dan menarik kenop pintu kembali. Jinhee meraung dalam kekesalan dan benar memaksa dirinya turun dari tempat tidur. Tungkainya seolah tak bertulang rubuh di atas lantai dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Suara tubrukan tubuh Jinhee ditangkapi oleh indera Baekhyun. Remaja itu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jinhee terjatuh dari tempat tidur, begitu keras lalu tak bergerak.

Matanya melotot, sedang tubuh mengaku dengan aliran darah berkumpul pada wajah tuanya.

Baekhyun hanya melihatnya tanpa memiliki sedikitpun rasa belas kasihan untuk sekedar memanggili dokter. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak peduli, maka langkah kaki pergi adalah pilihannya.

 **...**

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melunglai begitu pintu apartemen tertutup kembali. Kakinya berubah seperti jeli dengan bulir keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya yang pucat.

Dia tak melakukan kesalahan bukan?

Semua terjadi begitu saja, itu bukanlah kesalahannya, benar?

Baekhyun berulang meyakinkan dirinya. Apa yang Jinhee alami, jatuh dari tempat tidur bukanlah kesalahannya. Jinhee hanya tidak berhati-hati dan terjatuh karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Bukan karena Baekhyun juga apa yang ia katakan, benar bukan?

Baekhyun berusaha menarik nafas berulang, mengusap wajahnya lalu bangkit dari lantai. Langkahnya mulai tertarik pergi namun terhenti kala suara bell terdengar.

Pintu ia buka dan sipitnya melebar.

"Sehun?!" Pekiknya tak percaya.

"Hai Baek!" Lelaki yang menjadi mantan teman sekamarnya itu tersenyum sumringah melambai kepadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa-"

"Ibu yang memberitau," Jawab Sehun dengan gidikkan bahu pelan. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Ah, tentu saja." Baekhyun segera beringsut dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Sehun memperhatikan sekitar dan mangut-mangut menatap pajangan foto di dinding. Foto Baekhyun, foto Chanyeol juga foto keduanya.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Disampingnya Baekhyun bertanya. Ia mengindahkan Sehun yang tenggelam seorang diri beranjak menuju dapur.

Sehun tak menjawab, hanya membawa pandangannya kepada Baekhyun. Punggung sempit lelaki mungil itu menarik perhatiannya bersamaan dengan lintasan ingatan mengapa ia berada di kediaman itu sekarang.

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun, pelan nyaris tanpa suara dan menarik tubuh mungil itu pada dadanya.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan sipitnya lagi membola, merasakan betul bagaimana dada Sehun menyandari punggungnya berikut dengan satu lengan melingkari dadanya.

"Sehun..." Baekhyun mengerjab, menoleh kepada si kulit seputih salju bertanya dalam kebingungan.

"Jangan benci aku," Sehun berucap lirih pada telinganya.

Baekhyun tertegun, tak harus bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan itu. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, tanpa tau harus seperti apa menanggapi.

"Pukul aku sekali tapi setelah itu kau tak boleh membenciku." Ujar Sehun kembali.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu melepaskan dirinya. Ia berbalik badan dan kini beralih melingkari tubuh tegap itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering menonton drama," disana Baekhyun menggerutu pelan. "Malulah dengan muka om-ommu itu Sehun."

Sehun tak menahan diri dalam tawa. Ia mengangguk cepat sedang dadanya terasa aneh menghangat akan ejekan Baekhyun itu.

Keduanya tanpa sadar tertawa dengan beberapa cibiran dan Sehun membalasnya dengan nada serupa. Ocehan itu berakhir ketika ponsel Baekhyun berdering dan si mungil melepas pelukan mereka kemudian.

Nama Chanyeol tertera di layar dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengangkat panggilan itu.

Isak pelan terdengar menyambut kala sambungan mereka tersambung. Deru nafas berat bergulung dan Baekhyun berubah khawatir dengan cepat.

"Chanyeol apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya panik namun yang ia dapati masihlah deru nafas terisak yang sama.

"Chan-"

"Ibu-"

"..."

"Ibu meninggal Baekhyun."

 **...**

Chanyeol memiliki masa terpuruk ketika kematian Jinhee. Matanya merah dan bengkak sedang bahu tegapnya terlihat melunglai. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir jika ia akan melihat Chanyeol sesedih ini. Dia seperti bukan Chanyeol, bukan seperti Chanyeolnya dengan kabut kesedihan mendalam seperti itu.

Para pelayat datang silih berganti dan Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara serak. Baekhyun hanya melihatnya di sudut tanpa tau harus seperti apa menghibur lelaki itu.

Petang telah beranjak malam.

Rumah duka telah sepi menyisakan Chanyeol yang terduduk rapuh di depan figura Jinhee. Baekhyun melihatnya dalam rasa sedih yang sama. Baekhyun tidak menangis untuk Jinhee tapi Chanyeol dengan sejuta luka dari mata lelaki itu, Baekhyun terluka melihatnya.

Langkahnya perlahan ia seret mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersimpuh di depan lelaki itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Chanyeol terisak lagi disana. Ia mengatakan banyak hal tentang penyesalannya dan menyalahkan dirinya tentang apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun mendengarkan dalam diam sedang usapan menenangkan hanyalah satu yang bisa ia lakukan. Matanya terpejam, merasakan dengan betul perih yang Chanyeol tuangkan dalam isakannya.

"Kau tidak sendiri Chanyeol," Baekhyun berbisik disana. "Kau masih memiliki aku."

Chanyeol taunya terisak semakin dalam dan erat memeluk Baekhyun di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau memiliki aku, aku memilikimu, jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan memberikan kecupan lembut pada wajah basah itu. Aliran itu Baekhyun usap lembut dan menarik sudut bibir Chanyeol, memaksa senyum kepada lelaki itu.

Chanyeol memeluknya lagi, mengistirahatkan beban lelah pikiran juga tubuhnya di atas dada Baekhyun dan membiarkan inderanya mendengarkan melody indah detak jantung terkasihnya itu.

"Ayo kita hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Ya, ayo kita hidup bahagia selamanya." Balas Chanyeol.

Matanya ia pejamkan, membiarkan dirinya masuk lebih dalam pada irama menyenangkan itu tanpa tau bagaimana Baekhyun memiliki kedutan yang lain pada sudut bibirnya, _tanpa beban tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **Cocot:** TAMAT YA AMPUN AKHIRNYA!

Iya ini tamat cinta, beneran dan no sequel wkwkwk

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk pembaca semua, yang fav. dan foll terkhusus yang review thank you thank you thank you sooo mucchhh

Kapan2 ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya ya kita, anyyeoongggggg~

Salam **#CHANBAEKISREAL**


End file.
